


Te cielo

by ThousandStarsOfLove



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Heartbreak, Juliantina, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 44,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThousandStarsOfLove/pseuds/ThousandStarsOfLove
Summary: ¿Se pueden inventar verbos? Quiero decirte uno: Yo te cielo, así mis alas se extienden enormes para amarte sin medida.





	1. Chapter 1

**_“¿Se pueden inventar verbos? Quiero decirte uno: Yo te cielo, así mis alas se extienden enormes para amarte sin medida.”_ **

 

El viento era demasiado frío, demasiado intenso para la ciudad. Juliana llevaba menos de dos horas aquí pero ya extrañaba las cálidas mañanas de su casa en la playa. Se había enamorado de los amaneceres a la orilla del mar, del sonido de las olas chocando unas con otras, de la brisa cálida sobre su rostro, del bronceado permanente de su cuerpo y de la vista tan bella que tenía de la inmensidad del océano desde el ventanal de su habitación. 

Luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo lejos se sentía como una extraña en su propio país, tendrían que pasar varios días para que se acostumbrara a vivir aquí nuevamente. Había retrasado su regreso lo más que pudo pero sabía que ya era momento de volver. Y a pesar de todo, una parte de ella estaba contenta de estar aquí otra vez, había extrañado muchísimo a su mamá estos años que había estado lejos. 

Había extrañado muchas otras cosas y personas -una en especial- de México también, pero estaba aterrada de estar de vuelta. 

Una brisa fría le recorrió el cuerpo y frotó sus manos para intentar calentarse. De reojo vio a alguien acercarse y sus ojos fueron inmediatamente a la humeante taza de café y la pieza de pan dulce que estaban siendo colocados frente a ella por el dueño de su cafetería favorita y uno de sus mejores amigos de toda la vida, Sergio. Juliana le dedico una pequeña sonrisa agradeciéndole y apretó la taza entre sus manos al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro al lograr calentarlas por fin. 

“No puedo creer que tengas tanto frío, yo apenas y lo siento. Creo que te hizo mal tanto tiempo lejos de aquí, ya no aguantas nada.” Le dijo en tono burlón.

“Ya sé.” Asintió ella. “No llevo ni un día aquí y ya me estoy arrepintiendo.” Tomó un sorbo de su café sintiendo el delicioso líquido caliente recorriendo su garganta y calentando su cuerpo. “Al menos tu café ayuda un poco. Gracias por aceptar hacerme compañía tan temprano.” 

“No es como que tuviera opción. Soy tu único amigo.” Le guiñó el ojo y Juliana lo golpeo suavemente en el hombro. “Además, de todas formas tenía que madrugar para abrir el café, no me costaba nada despertar un poco antes para recogerte en el aeropuerto.” Jaló la silla que estaba frente a ella y se sentó. “Ahora que por fin está más tranquilo esto, cuéntame, ¿cómo te sientes de estar de vuelta?” Tomó el pan y le dio una mordida.

“¡Hey! Es mío.” Dijo arrebatándoselo de las manos y mordiéndolo. Se tomó su tiempo masticando mientras pensaba en la pregunta. Lo cierto era que no tenía una buena respuesta, no sabía cómo se sentía. “La verdad no sé, llevo muy poco aquí, pregúntame en unos días.”

“No me digas que no te morías de ganas de verme.” Dijo levantando las cejas en modo coqueto.

“Eugh, no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca por favor,” Respondió riéndose del gesto de su amigo. “Si tenía ganas de volver pero es muy raro estar aquí. Supongo que me sentiré mejor cuando vea a mi mamá. Le dije que llegaba más tarde para que no tuviera que despertarse tan temprano para ir por mí al aeropuerto, pero quedamos en comer juntas. Está que se muere de ganas de presentarme a Panchito.”

“¿Es el nuevo galán?”

“Si, he oído hablar tanto de él que siento que ya lo conozco.” Dijo volteando los ojos en modo de broma.

“¿Y es por eso que te sientes rara? ¿Te da cosa que tu mamá esté saliendo con alguien?” Preguntó curioso pero al mismo tiempo sabiendo que era no era la verdadera razón.

“No, ni al caso, estoy muy feliz por ella. Es el primer novio que le conozco y se escucha contenta cada que me habla de él. Me da mucho gusto que esté enamorada. Se lo merece después de tanto tiempo solita.”

“Pues ya me contarás qué tal. Ya sabes que si le hace algo a Lupe y necesitas un macho alfa amenazador que lo ponga en su lugar, aquí estoy yo.”

Juliana soltó una fuerte carcajada por el comentario de su amigo. “Macho alfa amenazador, ¿neta?” Siguió riéndose y Sergio empezó a reír también.

“Al menos te saqué una risa. Ahora si me puedes decir, ¿por qué te sientes rara?”

“Sabes perfecto por qué.” Respondió de forma brusca y volteo a mirar hacia la ventana. Tomó la taza y bebió un poco más de café. “Prefiero no hablar del tema.”

“¿Ya sabe que estás aquí?”

“Neta no quiero hablar de eso.” Se escuchó la puerta de la cafetería abriéndose y ambos voltearon a ver al cliente caminando hacia la caja. “Te hablan.”

“No hemos terminado esta conversación, Juliana. Ahorita regreso.” Se paró de la silla y se dirigió al mostrador.

Juliana respiró profundamente y mordió su pan una vez más antes de darle un último sorbo a su café. Sacó de su cartera un poco de cambio y lo dejó sobre la mesa, tomó su bolsa y se dirigió a la salida.

“¡Juliana!” Le gritó Sergio desde la barra en donde estaba preparando la orden.

“Necesito estar sola unos minutos. Te prometo que ahorita regreso, voy a caminar un rato y ya.”

Sergio asintió con la cabeza resignado y dejó que se fuera. Se sentía un poco arrepentido de haberla presionado pero sabía que era la única forma de que Juliana hablara sobre ella. Exhaló y se dirigió nuevamente a la máquina para terminar la orden.

Afuera, Juliana caminaba sin darse cuenta hacia donde estaba dirigiéndose. Fue hasta que llegó a esa tan memorable banca del parque que se dio cuenta en dónde estaba. Se sentó y apretó fuertemente entre sus manos la pequeña cadenita que colgaba de su cuello. Con sus dedos recorrió su forma y cerró los ojos. Su memoria la regresó en el tiempo, a un día que a pesar de que pudo haber sido igual de frío que hoy, se sentía mucho más cálido en sus recuerdos porque estaba ella.

Qué fácil era para su mente llevarla al pasado, a días mucho más felices y lugares más felices, como el departamento que había compartido con Valentina.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Juliana estaba sentada en uno de los bancos altos de la barra de la cocina. Había una taza de café frente a su mano y al lado una caja con una gran variedad de panes_ _que Sergio les había llevado la noche anterior. En la mano derecha sostenía un lápiz de dibujo y había varios más esparcidos por la barra, estaba terminando el último de los diez bocetos que tenía que presentar en su clase en unas horas._

_“Aquí está tu sorpresita.” Valentina colocó una pequeña bolsita de color negro frente a ella sobre la hoja en la que estaba dibujando._

_Al principio de la relación le había costado bastante a Juliana aceptar todas las “sorpresitas” de su novia, había crecido en una familia que no había tenido mucho mientras que Valentina lo había tenido todo. Para ella no era común recibir regalos más que en ocasiones muy especiales como Navidad o su cumpleaños pero Valentina era la persona más detallista que había conocido en su vida, le encantaba compartir todo lo que tenía con ella. A Valentina la hacía muy feliz darle cositas y Juliana se había ido acostumbrando a recibir pequeños detalles sin razón alguna._

_“¿Qué es esto?” Levantó la vista para encontrarse con esos ojos azules que tanto amaba. “¿Lo abro?”_

_“¡Obvio! Lo vi ayer que fui de compras con Lucía y pensé en ti,” Le dedicó una sonrisa y la miró impaciente._

_Juliana tomó la bolsita y al abrirla se encontró con un papel con la escritura de su novia que decía: **Como no puedo ir contigo a todos los lugares que tú vas, guárdame siempre en tu corazón, que yo no te olvido nunca.**_

_“Mi amor, ven.” Conmovida por las palabras, movió su silla para estar frente a ella y abrió sus piernas para que Valentina quedara entre ellas. La abrazó del cuello y la besó tiernamente por varios segundos. Se separaron y pegaron sus frentes “Gracias, Val.”_

_Valentina sonrió y le dio un beso más en la comisura de los labios. “Esa no era la sorpresita, mi amor. Bueno si, pero no. De todas formas me alegra ver lo feliz que te puedo hacer con darte un simple papel.” Se rió y le sacó la lengua en modo burlón._

_Juliana volteó los ojos y le sonrió de vuelta. Tomó la bolsita y la abrió nuevamente para ver lo que faltaba, del fondo sacó una delgada cadena de oro rosado, el diseño era bastante simple como a ella le gustaba, de la cadena colgaba un pequeño corazón con la letra V._

_“Es para que te acuerdes de mí en tu viaje.” Juliana tenía que viajar a Guadalajara el fin de semana para un desfile que había preparado la universidad, había invitado a Valentina pero le había sido imposible zafarse de un compromiso de trabajo._

_“Me encanta, Val. Está hermoso, neta muchas gracias.” Lo apretó con una mano y con la otra jaló a Valentina una vez más para abrazarla fuertemente. Le dio un beso en el cabello y cerró los ojos alargando el abrazo._

_Después de unos minutos se separaron. “¿Si sabes que todo el día pienso en ti, verdad? No necesito algo que me recuerde a ti porque estás en mi mente todo el tiempo," dijo mirándola fijamente, "pero ahora cada que te piense podré ver esta cadenita y saber que tú también estás pensando en mí. Me gustó mucho, mucho.” Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y tomó una de sus manos para llevarla hasta sus labios y besarla tiernamente, después puso la cadenita en su palma. “¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo?”_

_Valentina la tomó entre sus manos y se paró detrás de Juliana para colocarla, después de abrocharla le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello y caminó para sentarse frente a ella. “Te voy a extrañar, quería ir contigo y estar ahí para ver todos los vestidos increíbles que hiciste.”_

_“A mi también me hubiera gustado que fueras pero ya vendrán más desfiles. Además solo serán dos días, el domingo me tendrás de regreso a primera hora.”_

_“Esos dos días se me harán súper largos. Me choca no poder acompañarte.” Respondió haciendo una cara de puchero._

_“Ya sé, Val, también a mí. Pero tenemos toda la tarde para estar juntas, solo tengo que ir a entregar estos bocetos a la uni y después soy toda tuya.” Le guiñó el ojo y le dio otro beso en la mano. “Además mira todas estas cositas deliciosas que obligué a Sergio a traernos,” Señaló la caja de panes que estaba en la mesa. “Te dejo que escojas primero.”_

_Valentina abrió los ojos emocionada al ver todas las opciones y tomó uno, le dio una mordida y cerró los ojos dejando salir un suave gemido al sentir el delicioso sabor a chocolate en su boca. “Te amo.” Dijo con la boca llena de migajas y azúcar_

_“Se supone que tú eres la fina de las dos y hablas con la boca llena.” Le respondió con una sonrisa. Tomó una servilleta y se acercó para limpiar los labios de su novia cuidadosamente. “Pero yo también te amo, muchísimo.”_

_Valentina le dirigió la más grande de las sonrisas y le lanzó un beso._

_A veces le costaba trabajo creer que esto fuera real. Que Valentina, quien había crecido teniéndolo todo pudiera ser tan feliz con un simple te amo que saliera de su boca. Y que a pesar de haber podido elegir a cualquier persona en el mundo para compartir su vida, la había elegido a ella._

 

 

* * *

 

Abrió los ojos y dejó salir un largo suspiro. Los recuerdos provocaban un enorme sentimiento de vacío en su pecho y dolor en su corazón. Soltó el pequeño corazón con la letra V que aún tenía entre sus dedos y lo dejó caer sobre su cuello. No quería pensar más, era demasiado difícil y demasiado doloroso.

Una brisa de aire frío la hizo estremecerse y frotó sus brazos con sus manos para tratar de entrar en calor, respiró profundamente y se levantó de la banca para caminar de vuelta a la cafetería. Sabía que probablemente Sergio la trataría de convencer de hablar de ella pero, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, no estaba lista. 

Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que vio a Valentina. Dos años sin perderse en el azul de sus ojos, sin escuchar la melodía de su voz, sin besar sus labios rosas, sin decirle te amo.

Habían pasado también dos años desde que se había subido a un avión sin boleto de regreso, desde que había decidido irse de México para no tener que encontrarse con ella otra vez.

Dos años desde que había tomado la decisión más difícil y la que había roto su corazón por completo.


	2. Chapter 2

Sintió la vibración de su teléfono anunciando una serie de mensajes y metió su mano al bolsillo de su chamarra para sacarlo. Sabía perfecto quién era antes de mirar la pantalla.

 **_Sergio:_** _Juli, ¿a qué hora vas a volver?_

           _ **Sergio:** Perdón por meterme _

    **_Sergio:_** _Prometo no preguntar si eso es lo que quieres_

Juliana cerró los ojos unos segundos.  Suspiró y siguió leyendo. 

          _**Sergio:** Solo creí que te haría bien hablar. _

          _ **Sergio:** Ya, está bien, no diré nada más. Sorry. _

Rodó los ojos conforme iba leyendo todo, sabía que las intenciones de Sergio eran buenas y que realmente creía que podía ayudarla si hablaban del tema, se encontró a sí misma sonriendo por la preocupación de su amigo. 

          ** _Juli:_** _Ya voy para allá, llego en 5._

 

* * *

 

 

En realidad le tomó casi 8 minutos regresar a la cafetería. Cuando entró le dedicó una mirada a Sergio que estaba entregando un café en la barra y vio el alivio en su rostro. 

Se sentó en la misma mesa que había estado ocupando hace unos minutos a esperar a su amigo, Sergio terminó de atender al cliente y se dirigió hacia ella para sentarse también. “Creí que no regresarías.”

“Te prometí que lo haría.”

“Y yo te prometí que no me metería, al menos por hoy,” Respondió sonriendo. Juliana rodó los ojos, sabía perfectamente que su amigo no se daría por vencido tan fácil. “¿Puedo preguntar a dónde fuiste?”

“Solo estuve caminando por aquí.” Respondió sin dar más detalles.

“¿Fuiste al parque?” Cuestionó su amigo.

“Si sigues de preguntón me voy a ir otra vez.” Amenazó un poco en broma pero Sergio entendió que también lo decía en serio. Hizo un gesto con sus dedos de cerrar un candado en su boca y lanzar la llave. Juliana sonrió y se relajó un poco sabiendo que, al menos por hoy, Sergio no la presionaría tanto sobre el tema.

Las horas más ocupadas en la cafetería ya habían pasado y ahora solo entraban clientes cada cierto tiempo por lo que tuvieron oportunidad de platicar.

Se dedicaron a hablar sobre sus vidas, evitando a toda costa el tema de Valentina, simplemente hablaron para ponerse al tanto de lo que habían hecho en el tiempo sin verse y para volver a conectar. Sergio había conocido a Juliana desde que eran niños. A los 6 años de edad que entraron a primer año les tocó sentarse juntos y aunque las primeras semanas pasaban más tiempo peleando que llevándose bien, poco a poco su relación fue mejorando y en menos de un mes de escuela se habían vuelto inseparables. Habían crecido contándose sus mayores secretos y compartiéndolo todo.

Veinte años después de conocerse, su amistad seguía tan fuerte como siempre. Prácticamente tenían una relación de hermanos y haberse separado había sido una de las cosas más difíciles para ambos cuando Juliana se mudó. Sergio sabía que haberse alejado le había ayudado bastante, definitivamente se veía muchísimo mejor que antes de irse, sin embargo, aún podía ver en esos ojos cafés que conocía tan bien, los estragos que había dejado el corazón roto. El brillo que Valentina Carvajal había puesto en ellos años atrás se había ido con ella.

De hecho, Sergio había sido la primera persona en ver ese brillo aparecer en Juliana cuando conoció a Valentina. 

 

* * *

 

 

_Era otoño, el aire era frío y el día estaba bastante nublado, sin embargo, Juliana era la persona más feliz del mundo porque por fin habían quedado aprobadas por su profesor las correcciones finales de la colección en la que había pasado las últimas seis semanas trabajando. Luego de tantos días sin descanso, esta libertad se sentía como la gloria. Es por esto que había sido muy fácil para Sergio convencerla de irse a celebrar saliendo de la escuela. Juliana había salido más temprano por lo que decidió ir al parque que estaba cerca de la universidad a esperar a Sergio que estaba terminando un examen._

_Después de pasar a comprar un café, Juliana decidió buscar un lugar en el parque para sentarse a disfrutarlo. Empezó a caminar en dirección a una de las bancas vacías cuando una pareja pasó junto a ella en dirección a esa misma banca. Parecían estar discutiendo, el chico se veía muy insistente y triste y la chica estaba frustrada y parecía querer alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible. Juliana se quedó viéndolos a una distancia corta por si la chica llegaba a necesitar algo, sin embargo, no alcanzaba a escuchar muy bien sobre qué era la discusión._

_A pesar de las lágrimas en sus ojos y su rostro enrojecido, Juliana quedó hipnotizada con la belleza de esa chica. Ojos azules, labios gruesos, cuello largo y elegante, cabello lacio y una figura espectacular. Definitivamente era la mujer más bonita que había visto en su vida. Tenía tantas ganas de ponerse en medio de la pareja y pedirle al chico que se fuera con tal de no verla llorar más. Se quedó mirándolos unos minutos más hasta que el chico pareció darse por vencido y empezó a alejarse, Juliana pudo ver que él también había llorado por los rastros de sus lágrimas en su rostro._

_La chica caminó unos pasos y se sentó en la banca, poniendo sus manos sobre su rostro y respirando profundamente. De su bolso sacó una pequeña licorera de color plateado y le dio un largo trago._

_Juliana no sabía si debía acercarse o dejarla sola pero su cuerpo decidió por sí mismo. Empezó a caminar hacia ella y se sentó a su lado. “¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?”_

_La chica volteó la cabeza hacia el otro lado y frotó sus ojos fuertemente para quitar los rastros de sus lágrimas. “Estar sola. Necesito estar sola.”_

_“Ya, perdón. Es que como te vi que te estabas peleando con tu novio y eso pues...” Dejó salir un suspiró de resignación y se dio la vuelta para pararse. “Pero si, tienes razón.” Se levantó de la banca y dio unos pasos antes de escuchar a la chica._

_“Güey, perdón.” Dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas. “Creo, creo que estoy bien. Gracias, gracias por preguntar.”_

_Juliana se sentó en la banca nuevamente. “¿Entonces qué tienes?”_

_La chica dejó salir un suspiro antes de responder. “Las relaciones amorosas son tan… decepcionantes.” Rodó los ojos. “Y los hombres son demasiado complicados, yo creí que los dos estaríamos de acuerdo en esto.”   Dijo tristemente. _

_Juliana le dedicó una media sonrisa, no sabía qué decirle. Los hombres nunca le habían interesado y tampoco es como que tuviera demasiada experiencia en el tema de las relaciones, a pesar de haber salido con varias chicas anteriormente, nunca había estado enamorada._

_Vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que tenía poco menos de una hora antes de que Sergio saliera de la universidad así que decidió que pasaría los próximos 47 minutos escuchándola y tratando de hacerla sentir mejor. “¿Quieres contarme qué paso? No sé si pueda darte un buen consejo pero a veces desahogarse hace bien.”_

_Valentina cerró los ojos unos segundos y exhaló. “Terminamos. Bueno, yo terminé con él.”_

_“Si te pone tan triste eso, ¿por qué lo terminaste?” Cuestionó curiosa._

_“Es que…no estoy triste por haber terminado. Esa relación estaba muerta hace meses. O eso es lo que yo pensaba." Un puchero se formó en sus labios y Juliana supo en ese momento que intentaría cualquier cosa por quitarlo de ese rostro tan hermoso. "Pero, no sé." Continuó la chica. "Estuve con él tanto tiempo y creo que Lucho de verdad me quería mucho, no quería romperle el corazón. Te juró que creí que él estaría de acuerdo conmigo en que esto no estaba funcionando. Lo quiero mucho, lo último que quería era lastimarlo." Agachó la mirada y mordió su labio inferior. "¿Tal vez debería regresar con él?” Concluyó mirándola como buscando una respuesta en sus ojos._

_Por unos segundos Juliana se quedó perdida en los ojos de la chica, tenerlos tan cerca le permitía admirarlos, eran realmente hermosos. Aún estando rojos por haber llorado, brillaban de una forma muy especial. Y escucharla hablar así, sintiéndose tan mal por algo que no era su culpa la hacía querer tomarla entre sus brazos y protegerla. Con solo unos minutos a su lado se había dado cuenta del corazón tan bonito que tenía. “¿Quieres mi consejo?” Le preguntó._

_La chica asintió._

_“Yo creo que hiciste lo mejor. A lo mejor ahorita él no lo va a entender porque está dolido y es difícil pensar bien cuando estamos tristes pero estoy segura de que luego te lo va a agradecer. Los dos se merecen una relación bonita llena de amor.”_

_“Pero, ¿qué tal si él es el hombre correcto y lo estoy dejando ir?”_

_“¿Sientes en tu corazón que lo es?” Preguntó Juliana._

_La chica bajo su cara y cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza._

_“Ahí tienes tu respuesta. El tiempo no regresa. Por ahí dicen que: Donde no puedas amar, no te demores.” Le dijo y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse._

_“Valentina.” Le dijo estirando su mano para estrecharla y dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa._

_“Juliana.”   Respondió con una sonrisa mucho más grande. _

 

* * *

 

 

“¿En qué estás pensando?” Preguntó Juliana cuando Sergio se quedó pensativo por varios minutos. 

“Nada, me quedé pensando en el parque.” Contestó mirándola fijamente.

“¿Es neta? Ya van tres veces en un día.” Le respondió molesta.

“No puedo evitarlo. Ya sé que no quieres hablar, no quiero tener que presionarte ni que te enojes conmigo. Solo quiero asegurarme de que sabes lo que estás haciendo. Porque te quiero mucho. Solo quiero saber si estás segura de que esto es lo mejor, por más que quieras dejar todo en el pasado, estás aquí otra vez y vas a encontrarte con ella quieras o no. Dime que estás preparada para cuando pase. Necesito saber que vas a estar bien.”

Juliana apretó los ojos fuertemente tratando de contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Sus ojos brillaban cuando miró a Sergio.

“Sorry, Sergio. Ya sé que no lo haces en mal plan. Neta gracias por siempre estar y por todo lo que has hecho y sigues haciendo. No creo que hubiera podido con todo sin ti. ” Pausó por unos segundos para controlarse y no dejar que las lagrimas escaparan al pensar en todo lo que su mejor amigo había hecho por ella. “No tengo una respuesta a tu pregunta. Yo creí que todo estaría bien ahora que volviera porque ha pasado demasiado tiempo pero desde que pise México es como si no hubiera pasado nada de tiempo. Siento como si los recuerdos estuvieran en todas partes. Llevo medio día aquí y no he podido dejar de pensar en ella. No sé qué va a pasar cuando la vea, no sé si voy a poder hablar con ella o si voy a salir corriendo en dirección opuesta. Hablar de lo que pasó e incluso mencionarla me cuesta muchísimo todavía y solo creo que necesito un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarme a estar otra vez aquí y para hacerme a la idea de que en cualquier momento podemos encontrarnos. Te prometo que voy a hablar contigo cuando este lista.”

Había perdido la batalla contra las lágrimas que ahora caían libremente por sus mejillas.

Sergio la miró en silencio por varios segundos. Sus ojos brillaban por lágrimas contenidas. Era muy difícil ver a su mejor amiga sufriendo después de tanto tiempo. Estiró su mano para tomar la mano de Juliana sobre la mesa y la apretó fuertemente en señal de apoyo. Si lo que necesitaba Juliana en estos momentos era tiempo para asimilar esta situación, él se lo daría. No volvería a preguntar nada hasta que ella estuviera lista para hablar. 

“Deberíamos de escogerle unos panecillos a Lupita para que se los lleves al rato. Vente, vamos a la cocina.”


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

_“¿Te sientes mejor?”_

_“¡Mucho!” Respondió Valentina. “No entiendo cómo es que con unos minutos platicando me hagas sentir bien con esta decisión. Llevo meses hablando de esto con mis amigas y todas siempre me decían que terminar con Lucho era lo peor que podía hacer.”_

_“¿Neta? ¿Por qué?”_

_“Estuve con Lucho muchos años, era el niño más popular de la prepa y todo el mundo siempre envidió nuestro noviazgo.” Rodó los ojos. “La relación no era mala, siempre fuimos muy buenos amigos y es un buen chavo pero… nunca hubo fuegos artificiales.”_

_Juliana la miró confundida y con el ceño fruncido. “¿Cómo que fuegos artificiales?”_

_“Pues todo lo que pasan en las películas. Ya sabes, mariposas en el estómago, sonreír cada que piensas en esa persona, querer estar juntos todo el tiempo…” Dejó salir un suspiro antes de continuar. “Era cómodo estar juntos porque nos llevamos bien y tenemos gustos muy similares. Pero era aburrido, nunca sentí nada diferente por él que lo que sentía por mis otros amigos…Anyway, mis amigas siempre me dicen que nunca voy a encontrar a alguien mejor que él.”_

_Juliana la miró en silencio por varios segundos. ¿Qué clase de amigas eran aquellas que no apoyaban sus decisiones y preferían que se quedara en una relación que no la hacía feliz? Además, era la mujer más bonita que había conocido y estaba segura que muchísimas personas -ella incluida- estarían felices de estar con alguien como ella. No había manera de que Valentina no pudiera encontrar a alguien más. “Estoy segura que algún día va a llegar esa persona que te haga sentir fuegos artificiales.”_

_“¿De verdad lo crees?”_

_“100%. Yo creo que el único amor por el cual deberíamos preocuparnos por encontrar es el amor propio. Los demás con el tiempo llegarán solos.” Juliana le guiñó un ojo y le dio una sonrisa._

_Valentina sonrío. “Me gusta tu forma de pensar, Juls." Miró hacia abajo por unos segundos antes de levantar la mirada y verla a los ojos. "Esto va a sonar súper teto pero, me gustaría mucho que fuéramos amigas.” Dejó salir su lengua un poco y la apretó con sus dientes al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus manos a su rostro, escondiéndose._

_Juliana dejó salir una risa suave. Murió de ternura por el comentario y por ver las mejillas de Valentina sonrojándose al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. No solo era bonita y linda persona, también era lo más adorable del mundo._

_Se quedó mirándola nuevamente, apreciando esos ojos de cielo que ahora se veían mucho más azules y brillantes con la luz de la tarde. Decidió que el azul sería su color favorito de ahora en adelante. Nunca antes había visto unos ojos tan expresivos y una mirada tan profunda. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que podría perderse en esos ojos por siempre._

_Valentina se mordió el labio y Juliana se dio cuenta que no había dicho nada en respuesta a la propuesta de amistad de la chica._

_“Si quiero ser tu amiga, Val.” Soltó otra pequeña risa y Valentina hizo lo mismo._

_“¡Yes!” Exclamó Valentina haciendo un pequeño baile de emoción._

_¿Cómo era posible tanta ternura en una persona? Juliana sentía que se derretía por Valentina y estaba segura que si las circunstancias fueran distintas, ya habría hecho hasta lo imposible por conseguir una cita con ella, sin embargo, Valentina acababa de salir de una relación hace apenas unos minutos -literalmente- por lo que invitarla a salir estaba fuera de discusión. Además, lo más probable es que a Valentina ni siquiera le gustaran las niñas. Dejó salir un suspiro de resignación._

_Había decido que haría todo por ver a esa chica bonita sonreír, así que si lo que necesitaba era una amiga que realmente se interesara por su felicidad, eso sería Juliana para ella. Solo esperaba que su crush por esos ojitos desapareciera pronto._

 

* * *

 

 “Juli, estoy muy feliz de tenerte de regreso.” Juliana y su mamá estaban terminando de lavar y secar los platos de la comida.

Lupe había pasado por ella a la cafetería unas horas antes y cuando llegaron a la casa, Juliana se encontró con la sorpresa de que su madre había preparado todos sus platillos favoritos, estando lejos había extrañado muchísimo el sazón de su mamá. Además de consentirla con su comida, Lupita no había dejado de abrazarla, la había extrañado muchísimo y tenerla de vuelta con ella le llenaba el corazón.

Durante la comida no tuvieron oportunidad de hablar mucho porque el novio de Lupita comió con ellas. Juliana nunca había visto a su mamá tan enamorada y al principio mostró un poco de desconfianza, sin embargo, Panchito resultó ser un hombre bastante genuino y humilde, además de que veía a Lupita con ojos de amor. Era muy obvio que la adoraba y Juliana se sintió muy aliviada y agradecida de que su mamá estuviera con alguien que la quisiera tanto.

Después de la comida Panchito había tenido que regresar a trabajar, por lo que ahora estaban ellas solas. “Yo también estoy feliz de estar aquí, ma.”

Lupita le sonrío y se quedo callada por unos minutos, parecia como si estuviera buscando algo en sus ojos. “Yo sé que no te gusta hablar de esto pero tengo que saber, ¿ya sabe que estás aquí?” Su rostro mostraba preocupación, hace algunos años Valentina se había convertido en una segunda hija para Lupita, tenían una relación muy estrecha y el cariño que sentía por ella era enorme. Cuando Juliana se fue, Lupita trató de ser lo más neutral posible e incluso intentó mantener una relación con Valentina pero poco a poco fueron distanciándose y ahora había pasado más de un año sin que Lupe supiera de la chica.

“No creo, las únicas personas que la conocen y saben que estoy aquí son Sergio y…tú.” Le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, preguntando con sus ojos lo que no podía decir.

Terminaron de guardar los platos en la alacena y caminaron hacia la sala para sentarse en el sillón a platicar.

“Yo no la he visto, Juli.  De hecho, tengo mucho tiempo sin saber nada de ella.” 

“La última vez que Sergio habló con ella aún estaba viviendo en Canadá pero fue hace varios algunos meses. Entonces no creo que sepa nada.”

“¿Has pensado que vas a hacer cuando se encuentren?”

“Es en lo único en lo que he pensado desde que me bajé del avión.” Juliana exhaló y cerró los ojos. “No sé, Lupe. Quiero que esté bien, de verdad espero que sea feliz. Pero no sé si quiero verla.” Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y los apretó para mantenerlas dentro.

Lupita la jaló del brazo y la acercó hacia ella abrazándola fuertemente y acariciando su cabello.

La conversación que Juliana había tenido con Sergio la había puesto sentimental y estar con su madre la hacia sentirse protegida. Cuando tomó la decisión de volver lo hizo porque se sentía lista, porque esos dos años lejos le habían dado la madurez y fortaleza de aceptar lo que había pasado y superarlo. Sin embargo, hoy dudaba de su decisión de volver.

Obviamente ya no dolía tanto, desde aquel día que subió a ese avión sin dar vuelta atrás, había tomado la decisión de recuperar su vida y reencontrarse a sí misma. Le costó muchísimo trabajo. Al principio lloraba todos los días y soñaba con ella todas las noches pero poco a poco todo ese dolor fue disminuyendo y a pesar de que su corazón nunca volvería a ser igual que antes de romperse, Juliana estaba bien. Era una mujer fuerte, independiente y exitosa. Sus sonrisas eran sinceras y su corazón había sanado muchísimo. Pero a veces también necesitaba ser vulnerable.

“Todo va a estar bien, mi Juli.” Susurró Lupita y le dio un beso en la frente. En los brazos de su madre, encontró la confianza de que así sería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, espero les este gustando hasta ahora.
> 
> Me encantaría leer sus opiniones y...¿teorías? de lo que pasa hahaha. 
> 
> Ya pronto van a encontrarse, ¡lo prometo!
> 
> Mientras sigamos votando mucho por las bebecitas :)


	4. Chapter 4

Por fin estaba haciendo calor en la ciudad. O tal vez Juliana ya se estaba acostumbrando al clima de aquí otra vez. Llevaba tres semanas de vuelta y finalmente podía salir de su casa sin la necesidad de cargar una chamarra extra. Abrió la puerta de la cafetería y le sonrió a Sergio quien se encontraba detrás de la caja atendiendo a los clientes. Caminó hacia la esquina más alejada para sentarse en su mesa de siempre y sacó su computadora para empezar a trabajar.

Últimamente estaba sumamente ocupada, la apertura de su primer tienda la tenía increíblemente emocionada y orgullosa pero había pasado varias noches sin dormir tratando de tener todos los detalles listos. Se sentía muy cansada aunque al mismo tiempo estaba agradecida de tener tantas cosas que hacer porque eso evitaba que recuerdos tristes inundaran su mente. Afortunadamente para ella, no había ocurrido aún un encuentro accidental con Valentina. La parte más racional de Juliana sabía que la ciudad era demasiado grande como para que se encontraran por casualidad, sin embargo, antes solían frecuentar los mismos lugares. La gran mayoría de restaurantes/bares/tiendas y demás favoritos de Juliana, se habían convertido también en los favoritos de Valentina y viceversa, por lo que no era tan loca la idea de un posible encuentro.

“Qué onda," Saludó su amigo "¿Mucho trabajo?” Sergio colocó dos tazas en la mesa y jaló la silla de enfrente para sentarse con Juliana. Ella sonrió agradecida y tomó un sorbo de café.

“Me estoy volviendo loca. Son demasiadas cosas.” Respondió pasando su mano sobre su cabeza en señal de fatiga.

“Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar, me dices.” Ofreció amablemente. 

“Hiciste demasiado con la mudanza, neta muchas gracias por eso.” 

Había pasado las primeras semanas en México viviendo con su mamá y aprovechándola al máximo pero sabía que debía encontrar un departamento. Estaba acostumbrada a tener su espacio y sus cosas. Por más que disfrutara pasar tanto tiempo con su madre, también extrañaba su independencia. El primer fin de semana de su regreso, lo pasó viendo departamentos con Sergio y después de recorrer una larga lista, por fin había encontrado uno que le encantaba. Todas las tardes de esta última semana había pasado por Sergio cuando cerraban la cafetería y se habían ido a comprar muebles y todo lo demás que necesitaba para poder mudarse. Finalmente la noche anterior habían terminado de llevar todas las cosas y se mudó oficialmente. 

“Equis, no fue nada. Estamos a mano con una botellita de vino, o si lo prefieres, también puedo aceptar que me presentes a alguna modelo guapísima.” Respondió guiñando el ojo.

Juliana rodó los ojos y sonrío por su amigo. “Te he presentado a miles de modelos y sigues igual de soltero.” Dijo en tono burlón.

“Es porque soy demasiado bueno para ser verdad.” Respondió en broma logrando sacarle una ligera risa a Juliana. Si había alguien en el mundo que podía hacerla sentir relajada en cualquier momento era él. “Te ves muy bien hoy.”

“Espero que no estés coqueteando conmigo porque te recuerdo que soy gay.”

Sergio rodó los ojos y sonrío. “A esto me refiero, estás siendo más tú. Te ves más feliz que cuando llegaste.”

“No sé si feliz sería el adjetivo que elegiría pero si me siento mucho mejor.”

“No seas pesimista, una vez me dijiste que ser feliz es una decisión que hay que tomar todos los días.”

“No es pesimismo, estoy siendo sincera. No todos los días tengo ganas de sonreír, hablar y actuar como si la vida fuera perfecta. Hay días difíciles en los que quiero tomar mis maletas y volver a irme. Pero al mismo tiempo, la tienda me tiene tan emocionada, ver a mi mamá me ha hecho muy feliz, el depa está quedando increíble. Siento que me están pasando muchas cosas chidas y tengo que disfrutarlo.” 

“Mereces todo lo bueno que está llegando, Juli.”

“¿Realmente crees en eso?” Lo miró curiosa. 

“¿En qué?” Preguntó confundido.

“En que las personas merecemos lo que nos pasa, tanto lo bueno como…lo malo.”

“No quise decir eso. Tal vez no usé las palabras correctas.” 

“No, no. No te preocupes, no te pregunto en mal plan." Continuó con un tono suave y relajado. "Es solo que… yo pensaba eso también, y después pasó todo este desmadrito y ahora no estoy tan segura. Pero tal vez pagué el karma de mi vida pasada.” Rodó los ojos en modo de broma antes de continuar, “Ella creía mucho en todas esas cosas, el karma, el destino, que todo pasa por algo…” Suspiró y se quedó callada unos segundos, recordando.

  

* * *

  

_“¿Quieres con o sin mantequilla?” Preguntó Juliana mientras terminaba de untar mermelada de fresa en dos rebanadas de pan._

_Valentina la observaba sentada en la barra de la cocina, en la mano tenía el libro que había comprado el día anterior y sus dedos se encontraban en medio de las páginas, separando la hoja en la que se había quedado._

_Juliana había llegado de la universidad hace unos minutos muriendo de hambre y había encontrado a su novia sentada en el sillón con la mirada fija en el libro y una expresión de concentración absoluta. Justo como la había dejado de ver unas horas antes. Valentina era amante de los libros, podía perderse en ellos por horas y no prestarle atención a nada de lo que estuviera ocurriendo a su alrededor. A veces pasaba tanto tiempo leyendo que se olvidaba incluso de comer, Juliana sabía esto perfectamente por lo que en cuanto la vio, supo que era necesario un break._

_“Con.” Respondió con una sonrisa._

_“¿Si?” Juliana le sonrió de vuelta. “¿Segura?” El estómago de Valentina rugió de pronto en señal de hambre y Juliana soltó una carcajada. “Toma, llévate las dos.” Valentina dobló la esquina superior de la hoja para no perderla y cerró su libro dejándolo sobre la barra para tomar el plato con las dos rebanadas y Juliana empezó a prepararse otras para ella._

_“¿Fue muy obvio que muero de hambre?” Le dio una mordida al pan al mismo tiempo que dejaba salir de su boca un sonido de placer al por fin tener algo para saciar su hambre._

_“Si." Confirmó Juliana, "Desde que me fui has estado metida en ese libro, yo creo que ni comiste, ¿verdad?” La miró cuestionándola y al mismo tiempo, diciéndole con sus ojos que ya sabía la respuesta._

_“¡Es que de verdad está muy bueno!” Exclamó emocionada. “Te juro que lo tienes que leer.”_

_“Me dices eso de todos tus libros.” Respondió antes de darle el primer bocado a su pan._

_“Pues es que todos son muy buenos.”_

_“Ese tipo de temas no son tan mi estilo, Val.”_

_“¿Cómo sabes si nunca has leído sobre esto? Le tienes que dar una oportunidad, a veces uno se pone muy escéptico y no cree.” Colocó su plato a lado de ella y tomo el libro abriéndolo en la página marcada. “Ve, escucha esto, está padrísimo: 'En distintas disciplinas espirituales se afirma que las almas reencarnan en la misma familia, ya sea de sangre o de amistad.'” Le dirigió una mirada coqueta y ambas sonrieron. “Ve, piénsalo. Tiene sentido.”_

_“Si, tiene sentido.”_

_“Además, si fuera así yo podría volverme a encontrar con mi familia y…” Encogió los hombres desinteresadamente. “No sé, tú pudiste haber sido mi príncipe azul en otra vida. Lo cuál tendría mucho sentido y explicaría muchas cosas, no sé si te das cuenta.”_

_Los labios de Juliana se arquearon en una enorme sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras. “Con ese argumento tan bonito que me estás dando creo que podría empezar a creer en estas cosas." La miró tiernamente. "Pero es muchísima información, Val. No es como que, o sea, no descarto eso de la reencarnación pero es mucha información.”_

_Valentina dejó el libro al lado de ella y se bajó de la barra para caminar hacia Juliana. “Un momento, a ver, ¿escuché bien? ¿No descarto lo de la reencarnación?” Se paró a lado de ella y la tomo de la mano para voltearla y quedar de frente. “Espérate, deja todo lo que estás haciendo. Necesito tu concentración porque evidentemente no te está quedando clara la idea.” Le acomodó el cabello con sus dedos y continuó. “No me puedes dejar sola en esto. En esta creencia absurda. ¿Qué va a pensar la gente de mi?” Colocó sus dedos en las mejillas de Juliana y las apretó haciéndola reír. “Si tú no confías y no crees, ¿qué van a decir?”_

_Juliana acarició el cabello de Valentina, dedicándole una mirada de amor y una sonrisa enorme. “Que estás loca, obviamente.” Ambas rieron por el comentario. “Estás bien loca.”_

_Valentina quiso formar un puchero con sus labios pero no podía evitar seguir sonriendo. “Qué mala eres.”_

_“¿Por qué?”_

_“Porque te burlas de mis ideas locas de reencarnación.” Respondió Valentina con falso de drama._

_“No me burlo, Val.” Juliana sonrió y tomó las manos de Valentina entrelazando sus dedos. “Es más, le voy a dar una oportunidad, te prometo que voy a leer este libro cuando lo termines.”_

_Valentina entrelazó su meñique con el de Juliana sellando la promesa. “Te va a encantar, vas a ver. Vas a terminar creyendo en todo esto como yo.” Llevo la mano de Juliana a su boca y le dio un beso._

_Juliana sonrió y desenlazó sus dedos para rodear el cuerpo de su novia con sus brazos y abrazarla hacia ella. “Puede ser, me estás convenciendo con eso de la posibilidad de reencontrarnos en vidas futuras.”_

_“¿Qué haces que soy tu abuela en nuestra próxima vida?” Le preguntó juguetonamente._

_“¡No!” Respondió escandalizada. “No quiero que seas mi abuela.”_

_Valentina empezó a reírse contagiando a Juliana. “Yo tampoco quiero ser tu abuela.”_

_“Ya, ven.” Juliana dio un pasó al frente para quedar aún más pegada con Valentina y recargó su frente con la de su novia. “Te amo.”_

_“Yo también te amo.” Valentina buscó los labios de Juliana y la besó tiernamente, después de unos segundos se separaron y quedaron mirándose fijamente. “Te amo por siempre, en esta y en todas nuestras próximas vidas juntas porque estoy segura que en todas te voy a encontrar.”_

 

* * *

 

“Tierra llamando a Juliana.” 

La voz de Sergio la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Una realidad en la que esa promesa de amarse siempre ya no era verdad. Dejó salir un suspiro.“Sorry. Me quedé pensando en… bueno, no importa, no me hagas caso.”

“Me estoy arrepintiendo de este tema, yo diciéndote que te veías más feliz y ahora creo que te puse en mood depre otra vez.”

“No, no estaba pensando en nada malo, de hecho tuve un recuerdo bonito de cuando…” 

El sonido del teléfono de Sergio anunciando una llamada la interrumpió. Ambos voltearon a verlo sobre la mesa y Juliana palideció al leer el nombre. 

**_Eva Carvajal_ **

Sergio frunció el ceño y la miró confundido negando con la cabeza. “Te juro que no he hablado con ella en años.” Tomó su teléfono y contestó. “¿Bueno?”

“Sergio, necesito saber en dónde está.” Había pasado muchísimo tiempo sin escucharla, pero la voz de Eva seguía siendo tan intimidante como la recordaba.

“¿En dónde está quién?” Trató de mantener un tono neutral y despreocupado.

“Sabes perfectamente a quién me refiero. Sé que está en México y tengo que hablar con ella.”

“Eva, lo siento, yo no sé nada.”

“No soy idiota, si está de vuelta obviamente sabes dónde está.”

“Juliana es mi amiga, no puedo decirte nada si no me dices para qué la estás buscando.” Respondió firmemente.

“Por favor, es importante.” Al escuchar la fragilidad en su voz, se asustó. Eva Carvajal era la mujer más dura y seca que había conocido en su vida, nunca había escuchado esta vulnerabilidad. Solo había un tema que podría tenerla así.

“Eva, ¿qué pasa? ¿Valentina está bien?” Al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Sergio, Juliana se congeló.

“¿Qué pasa con Valentina?” Susurró para que Eva no la escuchara del otro lado del teléfono. Estaba empezando a agitarse, necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien.

“Eva, por favor dime, prometo buscar a Juliana y decirle.”

“Dile que Valentina no está bien.”

Un segundo después de decir esa última palabra, colgó el teléfono sin darle tiempo a Sergio de decir algo más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por continuar leyendo, ¡espero que les siga gustando! Ahora si falta muy muy poquitito para que llegue Valentina :)


	5. Chapter 5

Sergio bajó el teléfono de su oreja y lo colocó nuevamente en la mesa.

“¡¿Qué paso?! ¿Qué te dijo? ¡¿Le pasó algo a Valentina?!” Juliana preguntó frenética. Nadie de la familia Carvajal había tenido contacto con ella desde que se fue de México. La posibilidad de que algo lo suficientemente grave como para que Eva estuviera buscándola le hubiera pasado a Valentina la llenaba de pánico.

“Juliana, tranquilízate. ¡Respira! Tienes que calmarte primero.” Sergio se dio cuenta que Juliana estaba realmente exaltada y trató de calmarla poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros y ayudándole a respirar más despacio.

Después de varios minutos que parecieron eternos, Juliana se calmó lo suficiente para poder hablar. “Dime por favor qué te dijo.”

“Me dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo y que Valentina no estaba bien, no pude preguntarle nada más. Tú viste cómo me colgó.”

“Márcale otra vez, ¡tenías que habérmela pasado!” Exclamó nerviosa.

Juliana tomó el teléfono de su amigo y se dispuso a marcarle a Eva. Las cinco veces que marcó antes de que Sergio le arrebatara el teléfono se fueron a buzón. “No va a contestar si piensa que soy yo, Juli. Vas a tener que marcarle tú.”

“No tiene mi número. Si no te contesta a ti, mucho menos va a contestar un número desconocido.” Dijo agitándose otra vez.

“Justo por eso es más probable que conteste. Va a pensar que eres tú.” 

Sergio tomó el teléfono de Juliana que estaba sobre la mesa y después de tomar el dedo de su amiga para poder desbloquearlo, se dispuso a marcar el número de Eva. Sonó tres veces antes de que alguien respondiera la llamada.

“¿Juliana?”

Sergio le pasó el teléfono rápidamente y Juliana respiró profundamente antes de contestar. “Hola, Eva.”

“Bastante rápido tu amiguito.”

“Dime qué pasa con Valentina.” Exigió seriamente.

“Necesito que vengas a la casa, no sé qué hacer con ella.”

“¿Qué le pasó?”

"No puedo hablar ahorita, Juliana. Te espero en la casa."

Juliana escuchó el sonido de vidrio rompiéndose del otro lado del teléfono. “¡Valentina!" Gritó Eva. "Juliana, de verdad tengo que irme. ¡Chivis, ven a ayudarme!” Exclamó preocupada.

“¡Eva, ¿qué está pasando?!”

“Aquí hablamos, bye.”

“Fuck!” Dijo Juliana al darse cuenta que Eva había colgado la llamada. Se llevó las manos al rostro dejando salir un suspiró. Todo el esfuerzo por estar bien, por no pensar y por seguir con su vida se había ido a la mierda con esta llamada. Por más que hubiera preferido que no le importara, su corazón le exigía que fuera a verla. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando pero sabía que si Eva la había buscado era porque algo no estaba bien.

“¿Qué es lo que quiere?” Preguntó Sergio preocupado cuando Juliana aventó el teléfono a la mesa. 

“Que vaya a su casa.”

“¿Está loca? ¿Cómo se le ocurre pedirte eso después de todo? Obviamente no vas a ir, ¿verdad?” Sergio quería a Valentina, habían vivido muchas cosas juntos y se habían convertido en grandes amigos. Aún después del rompimiento con Juliana, se habían hablado en varias ocasiones. Sin embargo, no tenían derecho de pedirle a Juliana que fuera a verla después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellas.

“Tengo que ir.”

“No, Juliana. No tienes que hacer nada, no les debes nada.” Trató de convencerla pero sabía que era inútil, a pesar de todo, si Valentina la necesitaba, Juliana iría. No había en el mundo un corazón más generoso que el de Juliana y no había nadie en el mundo que quisiera más a Valentina que ella. “Por favor, no vayas.” Intentó una vez más mirándola a los ojos. Había visto a su mejor amiga sufrir demasiado en el pasado y no quería que ella volviera a pasar por esto.

“Sabes que no puedo.” Contestó Juliana con la mirada triste y resignada. Esto era aún más fuerte que ella, tenía que ir con Valentina y ayudarla en lo que sea que estuviera mal.

Además, una pequeña parte de ella se sentía fuerte, sentía que estaba lista para verla después de todo este tiempo. Recogió sus cosas de la mesa y se paró de la silla.

"Entonces voy contigo." Declaro Sergio.

"No, tengo que hacerlo sola." 

"Déjame aunque sea llevarte, te dejo en la puerta nada más." La miró suplicante.

"Vamos." Aceptó Juliana.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Juliana recordaba perfectamente el camino hacia aquella casa en la que había vivido tantas cosas.

Parada frente a la puerta de la residencia de los Carvajal se sentía dividida. Por un lado, una gran parte de corazón se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta con Valentina, por el otro, había enterrado esa parte de su vida hace dos años y moría de miedo de tener que desenterrar todos los recuerdos y todo el amor.

Tomó una respiración profunda para agarrar valor y tocó la puerta.

“¡Juliana, que gusto verte! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!” Exclamó Silvina en cuanto abrió la puerta. A pesar de que al principio de su relación con Valentina, Silvia había estado dudosa de sus intenciones, al final había aprendido a quererla mucho al ver todo el amor y la felicidad que Valentina tenía al estar con Juliana.

“Hola, Silvina, ¿cómo has estado?” Respondió con una media sonrisa.

“Más o menos, mi niña no ha estado muy bien, ¿vienes a verla?.”

Juliana la miró confundida, la estaba tratando como si todo estuviera igual, como si fuera un día cualquiera y Juliana estuviera aquí visitando a Valentina como tantas veces lo hizo. Silvina se movió para dejarla pasar y Juliana entró a la casa tentativamente, su mente inundándose de recuerdos al instante. “De hecho, vengo a ver a Eva.”

“Claro, está en la oficina, pásate. ¿Te llevo un juguito?” Preguntó Silvina.

“No, gracias.” Respondió antes de darse la vuelta y caminar en dirección a la oficina. 

Mientras recorría esos pasillos que guardaban tantas historias, se preguntaba si Valentina estaría detrás de esa puerta. Si este sería su primer encuentro después de tanto tiempo sin verse. ¿Qué se dirían? ¿Cómo debía actuar con ella? ¿Qué le estaba pasando que era tan necesario que la hubieran llamado? ¿Cómo se saludarían?

Llegó a la puerta y tocó. "¿Chivis?" Preguntó Eva.

"No, soy yo." Contestó abriendo la puerta lentamente.

“Pasa, Juliana.” 

Al entrar, sus ojos inmediatamente buscaron a Valentina. “No está aquí, necesito hablar contigo primero.”

“Ok,” Respondió Juliana, cerró la puerta y caminó para sentarse frente a Eva. Era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, la mayor de los Carvajal se veía exactamente igual que la última vez. Se preguntaba si sería igual con su hermana mejor. “Aquí estoy, ¿ya puedes decirme qué es lo que pasa con Valentina? ¿Para qué necesitabas que viniera con tanta urgencia?”

“Mi hermana está muy mal, Juliana. Lleva meses así. Hemos intentado todo, psicólogos, doctores, pastillas, brujos, you name it. Nada funciona.” Eva se llevó las manos a la cara y fue entonces cuando Juliana notó lo cansada que se veía, como si tuviera el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

“Obviamente no quiero que este mal pero no entiendo qué quieres que haga.” El corazón de Juliana latía rápidamente, escuchar que Valentina no estaba bien le dolía muchísimo pero al mismo tiempo no estaba segura de que podría hacer ella para ayudar.

“Eres la última opción, Juliana. Guille y yo hemos estado hablando y creemos que tal vez si se ven y si te acercas a ella…”

“¿Están locos?” Interrumpió Juliana. “¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? ¡No puedo creer que te atrevas a pedirme esto!” Exclamó enojada.

“¡Ya no sabemos qué más hacer, Juliana! Se la pasa tomando todo el día, no sale del cuarto, no habla, no come, se está matando.”

Escuchar todo eso saliendo de la boca de Eva la hería en lo más profundo. Valentina era luz, era alegría y felicidad, era una persona que iluminaba todo a su alrededor, esta descripción no encajaba con ella en absoluto. “¿Dónde está Lucho?”

“Ya no están juntos. Han pasado demasiadas cosas, por favor." Rogó Eva. "No te estaría pidiendo esto si creyera que hay otra opción. Habla con ella, solo una vez si es lo que quieres, no sé si lo que necesita es closure, pedirte perdón o simplemente hablar con una amiga, no tengo idea. No ha querido hablar conmigo ni con nadie."

"Valentina y yo nunca fuimos solo amigas, Eva. Lo sabes perfecto." Corrigió Juliana. 

"Lo único que sé es que tú eres la única persona en quien siempre confió y la única a la que ha amado realmente. Contigo era feliz.”

“A buena hora se dan cuenta.” Juliana respondió rodando los ojos. Llevó sus manos a su rostro apretando sus ojos para contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Estaba tratando de asimilar toda esta información pero no entendía nada. ¿Por qué Valentina estaba tan mal? ¿Y qué carajos había pasado con Lucho? “Eva, quiero ayudarla pero no creo que pueda, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Las dos hemos cambiado y lo que sentimos tampoco es igual.”

“Le he escuchado noche tras noche decir tu nombre mientras duerme. Claro que puedes ayudarla,” Eva la miró fijamente a los ojos, tratando de convencerla y al mismo tiempo buscando en sus ojos una señal de que Juliana aún sentía algo por su hermana. “Si es que aún la quieres.” Concluyó cuestionando a Juliana.

“Nunca dejé de quererla, solo dejé de insistir.” Contesto sinceramente bajando la vista y dejando salir las lágrimas que habían ganado esta batalla.

“Juliana,” Eva estiró su mano para tomar la de Juliana y buscó su mirada. “Te puedo jurar que Valentina te ama. Nunca dejó de hacerlo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! Espero les siga gustando y perdón por la tardanza pero esto de las votaciones está muy intenso jajajaja
> 
> Perdón que está cortito, prometo que el próximo estará mucho más largo y por fin veremos el reencuentro de Juliantina!!!! <3
> 
> Me encantan sus comentarios! Si tienen alguna duda, recomendación o crítica estoy súper abierta. 
> 
> También para decirles que acabo de hacer un twitter para votar por ahí, es: juliantinafire por si quieren platicar mientras votamos ;)
> 
> Que tengan un lindo día, bonitas! <3


	6. Chapter 6

Juliana salió de la oficina y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Valentina cautelosamente. Se sentía confundida, agobiada y frustrada por esta situación, por no poder ser capaz de dejar todo atrás y olvidarse del pasado.

Tantos meses trabajando en no pensar en ella para que en los pocos minutos que llevaba en esta casa su mente se llenara de recuerdos. El problema más grande era que le estaban llegando recuerdos tanto buenos como malos y eso hacía que su confusión aumentara aún más. 

 

* * *

 

  _Juliana se encontraba sentada frente a la máquina de coser terminando los últimos detalles de uno de sus vestidos, así como los libros eran un escape de la realidad para Valentina, coser lo era para Juliana. A veces era agotador, la espalda y los hombros le dolían por estar tanto tiempo en esa posición y sus ojos se cansaban. Pero era algo que disfrutaba enormemente porque era algo tan habitual que ni siquiera tenía que razonarlo, sus manos actuaban en automático y le daban tiempo de pensar en otras cosas. Justo ahora estaba pensando en lo bien que le quedaría este vestido a Valentina. Era largo, llegando hasta el piso y flojo para que su novia pudiera bailar libremente y sin preocupaciones como tanto le gustaba, en color negro y de una tela suave y fresca, perfecta para el clima. Tenía un escote en V con detalles en color plateado y Juliana moría de ganas por vérselo puesto, no había mejor modelo en el mundo que Valentina._

_A pesar de que trataba de que sus diseños fueran versátiles y que hubiera mucha variedad, lo cierto era que su máxima inspiración era su novia, cuando diseñaba las primeras medidas en las que pensaban eran las de Valentina, en su tipo de cuerpo, el color de su piel, el estilo que más le gustaba, sus colores preferidos y lo que la hacía sentir más cómoda. Valentina era su musa y poder crear para ella era un placer para Juliana._

_“¡Mi amorcito, ya llegué!” Exclamó Valentina desde la puerta._

_Juliana miró su teléfono y se dio cuenta que eran casi las 7 y había se había olvidado de hacer algo de cenar. “Aquí estoy, Val.”_

_Escuchó los pasos de su novia acercándose y sintió sus manos posándose sobre sus hombros. Valentina le apretó los hombros dulcemente y bajó hasta su altura para darle un beso en la cabeza. “¿Qué cosa hermosa estás haciendo hoy?” Le preguntó al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus hombros dándole un suave masaje y tratando de quitar la tensión acumulada._

_Juliana dejó salir un gemido de agradecimiento. “Es para la fiesta de Eva.” Le sonrío y se apuró para terminar las últimas puntadas._

_“Creí que usarías el traje rojo.”_

_“Más bien lo hice pensando en ti.” Dijo sonrojándose un poco por la confesión._

_“¡Ay, tan hermosa mi chiquita!” Exclamó emocionada. “Gracias, mi amor. Está increíble y muero de ganas por ponérmelo mañana.”_

_"Ni siquiera lo has visto bien." Rodó los ojos y le sonrió a su novia._

_"Todo lo que haces me encanta, ya sabes que soy tu number one fan." Se agachó para darle un beso en el cabello y siguió masajeando sus hombros mientras Juliana continuaba trabajando._

_“Gracias, Val. Esta forma se te va a ver increíble.” Respondió sonriente. “Serás la más bonita de toda la fiesta.”_

_“Mi amor, tú eres la más bonita. Me vas a tener embobada viéndote toda la noche, como siempre.” Volteo los ojos. “Además, muero de ganas por verte en ese trajecito.” Le guiñó el ojo coqueta._

_Juliana soltó una carcajada y se apuró a terminar. Se levantó de la silla para quedar frente a Valentina, la tomó de la cintura y la jaló hacia ella para darle un largo beso. “Te extrañé.” La besó nuevamente. “Y no hice nada de comer.” Confesó con una pequeña sonrisa al separarse._

_Valentina empezó a reír por la confesión y la expresión avergonzada de su novia. “¿Pedimos una pizza y nos sentamos a ver pelis el resto de la tarde?”_

_“Va.” Contestó riendo también._

 

* * *

 

Era extraño encontrarse aquí después de todo este tiempo, caminando por esta casa que nunca pensó volver a pisar. Yendo hacia la recámara de la persona que más había amado en su vida y que más la había lastimado también. Conforme iba acercándose al cuarto, comenzaba a pensar las últimas semanas que habían pasado juntas antes de que todo se terminara. 

 

* * *

 

_Valentina llegó al departamento después de haber pasado todo el día en el hospital con su papá. Cada día estaba más grave y los doctores les habían dicho que no quedaba mucho tiempo. No podía creer que en cualquier momento se iría._

_Había perdido a su madre cuando era solo una niña, escuchando a sus compañeras con envidia hablando de sus madres y ella pidiéndole a las estrellas todas las noches que le devolvieran a la suya. Le había tomado mucho tiempo aceptar que no volvería y muchos años poder superarlo. Y ahora estaba a punto de perder a su papá también._

_Caminó hacia la cocina silenciosamente, tratando de no despertar a Juliana quien estaba acostada en el sillón con una cobija sobre sus piernas y la televisión encendida. Sacó una botella de vino de su bolsa y abrió la puerta de la alacena para tomar una copa y llenarla. Desde que Juliana había llegado a su vida había dejado de recurrir al alcohol cuando tenía problemas, pero todo esto la tenía demasiado estresada y triste._

_Por un momento solo necesitaba olvidarse de todo._

_Bebió toda la copa de un golpe y se dispuso a servirse la segunda cuando sintió los brazos de Juliana abrazándola por detrás y dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello._

_“Solo necesito un par de copas para sentirme mejor, Juls. Te lo prometo.”_

_Juliana suspiró y la giró para quedar a frente a frente. “¿Y si te preparo un baño rico, pongo unas velas, música y te abrazo muy muy fuerte? ¿Eso te podría hacer sentir mejor en lugar del vino?”_

_Valentina s _abía perfectamente que Juliana odiaba cuando tomaba y que lo único que quería era hacerla sentir mejor. D_ ejó la copa sobre la barra y abrazó a su novia fuertemente. Escondió su cara en el cuello de la morena y dejó caer las lágrimas que había reprimido toda la tarde. Asintió lentamente. “¿Ponemos burbujas y te metes conmigo hasta que nos hagamos pasitas con el agua y no me sueltas hasta que me olvide de todo?” Le preguntó con la voz entrecortada por el llanto._

_“Mi amor, si eso es lo que necesitas para sentirte mejor, te prometo no soltarte nunca."_  

 

* * *

 

Tocó la puerta de la habitación de Valentina primero dos veces y luego otras dos más sin obtener respuesta. Abrió lentamente y juró que por un segundo su corazón se detuvo cuando la vio.

Ahí estaba, acostada en la cama hecha bolita y con una cobija ligera cubriendo sus piernas. Su largo cabello castaño claro reposaba húmedo y enredado sobre la almohada y las ganas de tocarlo y desenredarlo con sus dedos como antes invadieron a Juliana.

Su cara seguía siendo igual de tierna, sus labios igual de gruesos, sus pestañas igual de largas, su olor igual de hipnotizante y energía igual de atrayente.

Valentina era un imán y Juliana nunca había podido resistirse. 

Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado. Viéndola más de cerca se podía notar que estaba mucho más delgada, sus pómulos se marcaban más y su cuerpo se veía excepcionalmente pequeño. Notó también los círculos debajo de sus ojos y la resequedad de sus labios, la palidez de su piel y la tensión en su cuerpo.

“¿Qué pasó contigo, Valentina?” Preguntó en voz baja para evitar despertarla al mismo tiempo que posaba su mano derecha sobre su cabeza y acariciaba su cabello. “Nunca entendí por qué no luchaste por mí y por nosotras, yo siempre estuve segura de ti y de lo que yo quería. Te quería a ti, conmigo, solo eso.” Apretó los ojos para contener las lágrimas que deseaban salir. “Nuestro amor era demasiado fuerte y siempre creí que podríamos con todo. Siento como si todos los recuerdos estuvieran volviendo a mí de repente, todo me duele otra vez." Mordió su labio inferior y dejó correr las primeras lágrimas. "No sé si voy a poder verte a los ojos y hablar contigo. No sé si voy a poder decirte todo lo que siento, preguntarte todo lo que siempre quise preguntarte. No sé si pueda escucharte." Tomó aire y cerro los ojos. "No sé si he podido perdonarte por dejarme sola, por no luchar y por irte como lo hiciste. Odio sentirme así y tal vez incluso te odio un poquito a ti por hacerme sentir así, porque a pesar de todo lo que no sé, de lo que si estoy segura es de que aún te quiero, Val.”

 

* * *

 

_Los rayos del sol asomándose por la ventana despertaron a Juliana en una cama vacía. “¿Val?”_

_El día anterior había sido muy difícil, el funeral de León había sido demasiado triste. Juliana había pasado todo el tiempo al lado de Valentina, abrazándola fuertemente y llenándola de todo el amor que su corazón sentía por ella._

_Últimamente había estado teniendo algunos problemas, Valentina se había notado un poco más distante cada vez que regresaba de pasar tiempo con su papá en el hospital. Juliana había tratado de ser compresiva, siempre cariñosa, siempre paciente y siempre ahí. Entendía que su novia estaba pasando por uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida y que necesitaba apoyo y amor. Los últimos días antes de la muerte de León habían discutido bastante y Valentina había estado recurriendo al alcohol en más de una ocasión pero Juliana no había dicho nada porque lo que menos quería era causarle más estrés a Valentina._

_Sin embargo, el día de ayer Valentina se había aferrado todo el tiempo a Juliana, buscando sus brazos en todo momento y abrazándose a ella como si fuera la última vez que iban a estar juntas._

_Al llegar al departamento después del funeral habían tomado un baño de burbujas como tanto le gustaban a Valentina y se habían dormido abrazadas._

_“¿Val, mi amor?” Repitió Juliana un poco más fuerte en caso de que Valentina estuviera en la cocina o en alguna otra parte del departamento. Al no recibir respuesta se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto para buscarla._

_Todo estaba apagado y en silencio absoluto, “¿Val?” Llegó a la cocina y notó un sobre sobre la barra con su nombre escrito. Al abrirlo encontró dos hojas de papel, la primera era una pequeña nota que decía:_

_“Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. Te prometo no soltarte nunca de mi corazón. Te amo.”_

_Confundida, tomó el segundo papel que estaba doblado y lo abrió. Su corazón se rompió al leerlo._

_Un acta de matrimonio con la fecha de tres días antes con los nombres de Valentina Carvajal y Lucio Larrea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, espero les siga gustando, cualquier cosa me dicen. 
> 
> (BTW, Lucio es Lucho, para que no haya confusiones) 
> 
> Nos leemos pronto!


	7. Chapter 7

_“Te ves guapísima.” Dijo Valentina mientras miraba a Juliana terminando de arreglarse desde la puerta de la recámara. El traje rojo que llevaba puesto se le veía espectacular y Valentina no podía dejar de mirarla._

_“Gracias.” Respondió Juliana al mismo tiempo que terminaba de abrochar su arete izquierdo. Desde niña, su mamá le había repetido una y mil veces que debía escoger a una persona que la mirara como si ella fuera magia, como si fuera lo más hermoso que sus ojos hubieran visto y era justamente así como Juliana se sentía cada que Valentina la miraba. Sonrío al pensar en lo afortunada que era de haber encontrado al amor de su vida tan jóven y de tener a alguien que la amara de una forma tan pura y bonita. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse por el cumplido antes de voltear hacia ella y encontrarse con esos ojos azules que tanta paz le daban. Se sonrieron y Juliana bajó la mirada admirando embobada la belleza de su novia y lo espectacular que lucia con ese vestido que había creado especialmente para ella. Se quedó sin habla por unos segundos antes de reaccionar. “Tú te ves… wow, estás hermosa.”_

_“¿Si te gusta?” Preguntó Valentina con una enorme sonrisa caminando dentro de la habitación y dando un pequeño giro para mostrar el vestido cuando estuvo frente a su novia. “Me encanta que hagas tantas cositas tan bonitas para mí.”_

_“Eres en la única en la que pienso cuando estoy diseñando. Además, con ese cuerpo, todo te queda perfecto.” Se acercó hacia Valentina y la tomó de la cintura jalándola hacia ella y besándola tiernamente._

_“Te amo, mi amor.”_

_“Yo a ti, Val. Mucho, mucho.” Tomó un mechón de cabello de su novia y lo colocó detrás de su oreja, se quedaron mirándose una a la otra por varios segundos. Habían aprendido a hablar con sus miradas, no hacían falta palabras cuando sus corazones estaban tan conectados que con sus ojos podían decirse todo._

_“¿Estás lista?” Preguntó Valentina después de darle un pequeño beso._

_“Vamos.”  Suspiró Juliana antes de tomarla de la mano y dirigirse a la puerta. _

* * *

_Veinte minutos más tarde se encontraban caminando hacia el salón de eventos de la residencia Carvajal para celebrar el cumpleaños de Eva. A pesar de que Juliana ya había asistido a muchas fiestas de este tipo, todavía se le hacía demasiado extravagante todo y no terminaba de acostumbrarse a lo grandes e intensas que solían ser. Valentina, en cambio, había crecido rodeada de estos eventos y para ella una fiesta así era lo más normal del mundo, además de que estaba muy emocionada por estar aquí y festejar a su hermana. Aunque no tenían la mejor de las relaciones y que consideraba que su hermana era demasiado fría, la amaba muchísimo y la idea de celebrarla le encantaba. La única diferencia para Valentina en estas celebraciones es que desde que estaba con Juliana, había dejado de tomar para sentirse bien, ahora lo único que necesitaba para divertirse era estar con su novia._

_Horas después la fiesta estaba en su punto máximo, el salón estaba completamente lleno y el evento era todo un éxito, como siempre. Juliana había salido un momento al jardín para tomar una llamada y Valentina estaba bailando con Guille._

_León salió del salón al verla terminar la llamada y caminó hacia ella. “Hola, Juliana.”_

_“Hola, señor. ¿Cómo está?” Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa. A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaba saliendo con Valentina, aún se sentía nerviosa cuando hablaba con su papá. Era un hombre intimidante y por alguna razón, siempre había sentido como si él no aceptara del todo la relación que tenía con Valentina._

_“Muy bien, gracias. ¿Por qué estás aquí afuera? ¿No estás disfrutando la fiesta?” Preguntó seriamente._

_“Es una muy buena fiesta, solo salí a tomar una llamada. Aunque debo admitir que este tipo de eventos me ponen un poco nerviosa, aún no me acostumbro.” Confesó sincera._

_“En cambio Valentina ama este tipo de cosas. Son personas muy distintas, con vidas completamente diferentes.”_

_Ahí estaba ese sentimiento otra vez, como de reclamo. Como de no sentirse aceptada por él por venir de una clase distinta o por ser mujer, tal vez incluso por ambas. “Creo que eso hace que nos llevemos tan bien, de alguna forma nos complementamos.”_

_“Supongo,” Se quedó mirándola fijamente por varios segundos sin decir nada, como tratando de encontrar algo en sus ojos. Juliana le sostuvo la mirada intentando parecer más confiada de lo que se sentía. “¿Puedo confesarte algo, Juliana?”_

_“Claro.”_

_“Nunca imaginé que esta relación durara tanto tiempo, cuando mi hija nos habló de ti creí que eras un capricho más, algo pasajero que iba a olvidar rápido.”_

_“Ok…” Se quedó callada unos segundos mirándolo confundida por todo esto, a pesar de que sabía que León no aprobaba esta relación, nunca había hablado directamente sobre el tema. “No sé que responder a eso, señor.”_

_Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa fingida. “Mira, Juliana, soy un hombre directo, no nos andemos con rodeos, yo sé que la quieres y que por esa razón quieres también lo mejor para ella,”_

_“Obviamente quiero lo mejor para ella.”_

_“¿Has pensando que tal vez lo mejor para Valentina sería no estar contigo? Ella es una niña que no sabe lo que necesita, no dudo que te quiera mucho pero a veces querer a alguien no es lo más importante. Mi hija está acostumbrada a una vida de lujos, fiestas, viajes… ahorita sigue usando mi dinero y no le falta nada pero, ¿Qué crees que haga cuando no sea así? Cuando se de cuenta de que contigo no puede tener esa vida.”_

_“Señor, el dinero que recibe Valentina de usted es por todo el trabajo que hace en la empresa, además yo estoy trabajando mucho para poder darle a su hija todo lo que necesita. Tal vez ahorita no pueda ofrecerle demasiado pero... algún día,” Juliana sabía perfectamente que nunca podría darle a Valentina la vida que tenía con el dinero de su padre pero también conocía a su novia, y para ella, al contrario del resto de su familia, el dinero no era todo en la vida. Además, Juliana estaba estudiando y preparándose para salir adelante y Valentina confiaba en ella y en todo el potencial que tenía para ser una diseñadora exitosa algún día._

_“Ambos sabemos perfectamente que el dinero que gana por trabajar conmigo no lo ganaría en ningún otro lugar, ni siquiera trabajando el triple. En cuanto a ti, algún día no es suficiente y no me gustaría ver a mi hija sufriendo por todo lo que tendría que sacrificar si se queda contigo. Y seamos honestos, Juliana, mi hija no es homosexual, estar con una mujer es un experimento nada más.”_

_Y ahí estaba la verdadera razón, el problema más grande que tenía León Carvajal con la relación era que Juliana era una mujer. “Con todo respeto, señor Carvajal, usted no tiene derecho de opinar sobre la sexualidad de su hija.”_

_“Solo piénsalo, esta relación tendrá que terminar tarde o temprano. Deberías aprovechar tú también esta situación, tengo muchos contactos y puedo hacer mucho por tu carrera.”_

_Nunca antes se había sentido tan ofendida con un comentario como en este momento. “¿Me está tratando de comprar a cambio de dejar a su hija?” Preguntó levantando la voz y sintiendo como la sangre empezaba a hervir dentro de su cuerpo._

_“¡Mi amorcito!” Escucharon la voz de Valentina acercándose hacia ellos y Juliana dio un paso atrás para voltear a recibirla, extendió sus brazos y la tomó entre ellos apretandola fuertemente, tratando de tranquilizarse para que Valentina no se diera cuenta de nada._

_Se separó de ella y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al mismo tiempo que Valentina la tomaba del rostro para darle un ligero beso en los labios._

_“Hola, Val.”_

_“¿De qué estaban hablando mis personas favoritas?” Preguntó sonriente y muy animada. Juliana y León se quedaron callados viéndose a los ojos hasta que Juliana se giró para quedar frente a su novia._

_“Nada, mi amor. ¿Vamos adentro? Tengo un poco de sed.”  Tomó de la mano a su novia y se dirigieron hacia la barra. _

* * *

Mientras recordaba, se quedó pensando si debió haber hecho algo más en ese momento, si debió haber hablado con Valentina, contarle lo que había pasado con su padre, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido distintas... tal vez ahora seguirían juntas y nada de esto estaría pasando.

Juliana continuó observándola dormir al mismo tiempo que tocaba su cabello, pensando, cuestionandose...Valentina comenzó a moverse un poco estirándose y abriendo los ojos lentamente. Juliana se quedó sin habla al encontrarse con ese azul que tanto había extraño. Ese azul que tantas veces la había dejado noches enteras sin dormir creyendo que jamás volvería a verlo. 

“¡Juls, mi amor estás aquí!” Dijo con la voz ronca y los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño, se sentó en la cama y se lanzó rápidamente hacia los brazos de Juliana tomándola del cuello. “Por fin llegaste, te estuve esperando todo el día.”

Juliana la miró confundida y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que Valentina seguía bastante borracha, la tomó de los brazos y los quitó de su cuello tratando de alejarla un poco de su cuerpo, Valentina puso resistencia y se aferró más a ella. “No me sueltes, mi amorcito precioso.”

  
“Val, por favor,” dijo Juliana intentando alejarla, no sabía cuanto podría soportar tenerla así de cerca. 

“¡No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé, mi amor hermoso! Creí que no te volvería a ver nunca, te soñaba todos los días y rogaba por volver a tenerte en mis brazos como ahorita. Hueles tan rico como siempre. Te amo muchísimo” Valentina apoyó su cabeza en el cuello de Juliana perdiéndose en su aroma y aferrándose a ella como si fuera la última vez que podría tenerla así.

En realidad, esto era apenas el comienzo de una nueva oportunidad. 


	8. Chapter 8

Por unos segundos cerró sus ojos y decidió perderse en su olor, en el aroma de su cabello y la suavidad de su piel, en sus brazos, en el sonido de su respiración y en el amor tan grande que sentía por ella.

Por unos segundos se permitió amarla como antes. Como siempre. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

Se dejó abrazar tan fuerte y regresar el abrazo de la misma forma porque ella también lo necesitaba. También la había extrañado demasiado, también había creído que no la volvería a ver nunca, también la soñaba todas las noches y también suplicaba día tras día poder tenerla como ahorita.

Juliana, al igual que Valentina también extrañaba lo rico que olía y, a pesar de todo, también la amaba muchísimo. 

Abrió los ojos lentamente dejando salir un suspiro cargado de resignación y dolor y se alejó de ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

“Valentina, mírame,” le pidió suplicante, tratando de contener las lágrimas por el torbellino de emociones que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

Valentina abrir los ojos y se concentró en fijarlos con los de Juliana, aún se sentía muy mareada. “¿Qué pasa, mi chi-“

“No me digas así, Val.” Interrumpió la morena.

“¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enojada conmigo?” Preguntó confundida.

“Necesito hablar contigo, Val."

"¿Es muy importante? Dime, te escucho,"

"Para poder hablar tienes que estar sobria, ¿quieres un café? ¿Darte un baño?”

"No, Juls, solo abrázame un ratito, please." La miró con ojos suplicantes.

"Val,"

“Por favor, estoy muy cansada...solo quiero que me abraces fuerte y te quedes conmigo mientras duermo, no quiero tener más pesadillas.”

* * *

_Juliana sintió frío mientras dormía,  rodó sobre la cama intentando encontrar a su novia para abrazarla, al no encontrarla abrió los ojos buscándola con la mirada. “¿Val?” murmuró en voz baja aún medio dormida. Al no obtener respuesta se levantó, tomó uno de los suéteres que estaban a la orilla de la cama y se lo puso._

_Caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación y salió a buscar a su novia._

_La encontró en la sala, sentada en el sillón individual leyendo y con una cobija sobre sus piernas. “¿Val?”_

_Valentina levantó la mirada y se encontró con el café de esos ojos que tanto amaba. Le dedicó una sonrisa antes de doblar la esquina de su libro y cerrarlo. “Mi chiquita," Exclamó sonriente. "¿Qué haces despierta?”_

_Juliana caminó hacia ella y se sentó en los brazos del sillón antes de darle un pequeño beso en la frente. “La pregunta aquí es, ¿qué haces tú despierta? Quería abrazarte y no te encontré.”_

_Valentina sonrió y jaló a Juliana para que se sentara sobre sus piernas, “Perdón, mi amor. No creí que te despertaras, me quedé leyendo y se me fue el tiempo.”_

_“¿Pero qué paso? ¿No podías dormir?”_

_“Tuve una pesadilla y no quería despertarte.” Respondió Valentina haciendo un pequeño puchero._

_"¿Qué soñaste?"_

_"Algo horrible, es la peor pesadilla del mundo, Juls." Cerró los ojos haciendo aún más evidente el puchero en sus labios._

_“¿Quieres contarme?” Juliana abrazó a su novia al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su cabello._

_“Estuvo muy muy muy feo,” Dijo seriamente, “Soñé que... soñé que no estabas conmigo, que no estábamos juntas.”_

_Juliana sonrió tiernamente antes de darle un beso en los labios y tomarla de la mano. “Eso nunca va a pasar, mi amor, te amo demasiado, ahora que te tengo sé que no podría no estar contigo." Le dijo sinceramente mirándola a los ojos, "¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cama y te abrazo fuerte, me quedaré despierta hasta que te duermas para que no tengas más pesadillas.”_

_“Me parece la mejor idea de todas, mi amor hermoso.” Respondió Valentina, parándose del sillón y estirando su brazo para jalar a su novia hasta la recámara._

_Tal y como lo prometió, Juliana permaneció abrazando a su novia y acariciando su cabello hasta escuchar la respiración profunda que anunciaba que se había quedando dormida. Continuo mirándola unos minutos más, velando su sueño y admirando la belleza del amor de su vida. Su corazón se sentía tan lleno y tan en paz en esos momentos que lo único que pedía a la vida era poder dormir a lado de esa mujer por el resto de sus días._

* * *

Exhaló al mismo tiempo que una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla al recordar aquella noche y la situación tan distinta en la que estaban ahora.

Que ironía estar en esta situación otra vez. Y que, a pesar de todo su corazón siguera amándola más que a nada en el mundo y quisiera seguir protegiéndola de sus pesadillas.

Valentina estaba demasiado borracha y se había quedado dormida casi instantáneamente. Juliana la abrazó más fuerte hacia su cuerpo y se recostó hasta quedar boca arriba con la cabeza de su ex novia sobre su pecho. Comenzó a acariciar su cabello con sus dedos como sabía que a Valentina le gustaba. “Nunca vas a entender cuánto amor me costó dejarte ir.”

Suspiró una vez más antes de respirar el aroma del cabello castaño claro de Val, tratando de contener las enormes ganas que tenía de darle un beso. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, ni cuanto tiempo había pasado así pero al despertar, seguía en la misma posición que recordaba antes de perder la conciencia, con sus brazos alrededor de Valentina, sintiendo su respiración sobre su pecho y con su cabello cosquilleando su cuello.

Poco a poco fue despertando un poco más y empezó a sentir los largos dedos de Valentina recorriendo su brazo izquierdo, al poner un poco más atención, se dio cuenta que la respiración de su ex novia no era tan profunda como hace rato, lo que indicaba que estaba despierta, sintió su cuerpo tensarse en automático y trató de soltarse.

“Por favor, solo un ratito más.” Suplicó Valentina aferrándose a Juliana.

“Val.” 

“Perdón.” Susurró antes de levantarse lentamente de la cama hasta sentarse frente a Juliana. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se miraron fijamente a los ojos y fue como si no hubiera pasado nada de tiempo, la conexión que habían sentido desde el primer momento que se vieron seguía ahí. ¿Cómo era posible que después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellas pudieran decirse tantas cosas con solo verse a los ojos?

Valentina mordió su labio inferior y comenzó a parpadear rápidamente tratando de no llorar pero fue imposible, sus ojos se enrojecieron y lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. “Creí que nunca volvería a tenerte tan cerca.” 

“Yo creí lo mismo, Val.” Respondió Juliana con los ojos humedecidos. “¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres agua o algo así?”

“Creo que estoy bien, ¿puedo preguntarte qué haces aquí?”

“¿Preferirías que me fuera?” Preguntó confundida.

“¡No!” Exclamó Valentina. “No te vayas, es que… no sé, estoy como en shock por tenerte aquí.”

“Eva me pidió que viniera. Me dijo que has estado muy triste.”

“Triste es el understatement del siglo.” Respondió volteando los ojos y con tono sarcástico. “To be honest, me sorprende mucho que te haya llamado a ti para venir a salvarme.”

“Está muy preocupada, creo que no tiene idea de qué más hacer.” 

“Qué ironía, ¿no?” Suspiró Valentina. “Después de todo lo que hizo por no vernos juntas ahora te pide ayuda.” Fijó su mirada en los ojos de Juliana antes de continuar. “¿Puedo preguntarte por qué aceptaste? La última vez que hablamos me dijiste que no querías volver a saber nada de mí, ¿qué cambió?”

“Nunca había escuchado a Eva tan asustada, en algún momento de mi vida fuiste la persona más importante para mí y te amé como nunca imaginé llegar a amar a alguien, a pesar de todo lo que pasó y de todo lo que te dije, no quiero que estés mal.”

“Muchas veces ensayé este momento, ¿sabes?” Bajó la mirada al mismo y tomó aire antes de seguir. “Deseaba tanto poder volver a tenerte frente a mí y quería estar preparada por si alguna vez tenía la oportunidad de hablar contigo, quería decirte tantas cosas. Quiero decirte tantas cosas.” Suspiró y llevo su mano derecha a sus mejillas limpiando las lagrimas que seguían cayendo. “Pero ahorita que estás aquí es como si hubiera olvidado todo. Juls, tengo tantas, tantas cosas por decirte y tan pocas salen de mi boca. Que fácil sería si pudieras leer mis ojos cuando te miro. Antes podíamos decirnos todo con solo vernos, ¿te acuerdas?”

Juliana cerró los ojos y dejó caer las primeras lágrimas. “Si me acuerdo,” le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. “Pero somos personas completamente diferentes ahora.”

“¿Realmente lo crees?” Preguntó Valentina. “¿No sientes nada por mi en estos momentos?”

“No dije eso, Valentina.” Respondió molesta por la pregunta. “¿Sabes qué? Creo que esto fue una mala idea, sinceramente no sé cómo platicar conmigo podría ayudarte en algo,” Se levantó de la cama. “Espero puedas sentirte mejor.” 

Valentina tomó la mano de Juliana antes de que pudiera alejarse y la jaló hacia la cama. “¡Por favor no te vayas, perdóname!” Exclamó. “No estaba pensando cuando te pregunté eso, sé que no tengo ningún derecho-“

“Exactamente.” Interrumpió Juliana. “No tienes el derecho de hacerme ese tipo de preguntas, acepto tu disculpa pero Valentina, realmente no sé qué bien puede hacer que yo esté aquí. ¿Tú realmente crees que hablar conmigo pueda ayudarte a sentirte mejor? No hemos hablado en muchísimo tiempo, como te dije, eres diferente y yo también lo soy, ni siquiera nos conocemos.”

“No sé, Juls.” Respondió en voz baja y agachó la cabeza. “No sé si hablar contigo y contarte lo que pasó podría arreglar algo. Lo único que sé es que cada día me siento peor.”

“Yo no sé si quiero escucharte, Val.”

“Por favor dame la oportunidad de explicarte solo una vez, si después de escucharme decides no volver a verme, lo aceptaré. Tal vez las dos lo único que necesitamos es platicar una vez más para darnos cuenta de lo que sentimos, si no sientes absolutamente nada por mí después de hoy, te juro que no volveré a buscarte. Y ni Eva ni nadie de mi familia volverá a molestarte tampoco.”

Juliana sintió su corazón acelerarse, no sabía si estaba preparada para escuchar todo, una parte de ella también había rogado por años poder tener una explicación de todo para poder ponerle punto final a esta historia. El final de su relación había sido demasiado abrupto y ni siquiera había podido procesar todo lo que pasó, tal vez este era el momento en el que por fin podrían soltar todo y seguir adelante. “Te escucho.”

* * *

 

_Abrió la puerta del cuarto que, desgraciadamente, desde hace meses se había vuelto como una extensión de su casa, había pasado tantas tardes en este lugar que debería estar acostumbrada ya, pero lo cierto es que era imposible acostumbrarse a la enfermedad y a la muerte. Por más que intentaba mantenerse positiva, con cada visita que hacía al lugar donde su papá se encontraba internado, las esperanzas se le iban acabando._

_Al entrar al cuarto vio a Eva sentada a la orilla de la cama mandando mensajes con su celular mientras que su papá estaba durmiendo en la cama. “Hola, Eva. ¿Algo nuevo con papá?” Dejó su bolsa en uno de los sillones y se acercó a León para darle un beso en la mejilla._

_Eva guardó su teléfono y lo metió a su bolsa, se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia su hermana para darle un corto abrazo. “Vale, que bueno que llegas. No, todo sigue igual pero necesito hablar contigo.”_

_“¿De qué o qué? Qué pasa?” Preguntó confundida._

_“¿Vienes sola?” Miró hacia la puerta esperando no ver a Juliana._

_“Si, Juls viene al rato, ¿por?”_

_El sonido de la puerta abriéndose los interrumpió._

_“Que bueno que llegas, te estábamos esperando.” Dijo Eva._

_“¿Lucho? ¿Qué onda?” Preguntó Valentina un poco confundida al mismo que caminaba hacia él para saludarlo. Lo cierto es que siempre habían sido amigos, su relación había terminado hace bastante tiempo y aunque al principio había sido complicado retomar su amistad, después de todo, el cariño que ambos sentían hacia el otro había ganado y ahora llevaban una buena relación._

_“Hola, Val. ¿Y Juliana?”_

_“Está terminando unos dibujos que le pidieron, va a pasar por mí al ratito para irnos a comer. ¿Pero tú qué haces aquí?”_

_“Eva me llamó, creí que había pasado algo” Respondió mirando a Eva curioso._

_Eva caminó hacia ellos y después de saludar a Lucho continuó. “Vamos a la cafetería, necesito hablar con ustedes y no quiero molestar a papá.”_

_“¿Hablar de qué o que? Eva, yo vine aquí a pasar tiempo con papá, si quieres podemos ir por un café o algo algún otro día.”_

_“Es urgente, Valentina, tiene que ser ahorita.” Concluyó seriamente_

 

* * *

 

“Me acuerdo que ese día estabas muy rara cuando fui por ti al hospital, te pregunté si habías peleado con Eva y me dijiste que no.”

“No peleamos ese día, pero si fue ahí cuando empezó todo este infierno.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRACIAS POR SUS COMMENTS! Y por su paciencia! Jajaja... les gusta como va o se les hace que va medio lento? Prometo que el próximo cap estará mucho más largo! Jajajajaj


	10. Chapter 10

_“Neta no entiendo qué puede ser más importante que estar con papá en estos momentos.” Dijo Valentina rodando los ojos mientras esperaba sentada a que Lucho llegara con sus bebidas._

_“Servicio express,” Lucho colocó las bebidas sobre la mesa y tomó el lugar al lado de Eva. “Ahora si, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?”_

_Eva tomó su vaso y le sopló a su bebida antes de darle un trago.“Como ambos saben, papá esta muy mal. El seguro de gastos ha cubierto una parte pero hemos gastado muchísimo dinero en especialistas, hospitales…las cuentas son interminables.”_

_Valentina y Lucho se miraron mutuamente, aún sin entender el por qué de esta "reunión"._

_“Pero, ¿ha habido algún problema en la empresa? Tengo entendido que todo está bien.” Preguntó Lucho muy confundido por la situación._

_Eva colocó su vaso en la mesa y continuó.“La empresa va bien pero no podemos seguir sacándole tanto dinero, vamos a irnos a la quiebra si seguimos así. Necesitamos nuevos inversionistas, papá está de acuerdo en vender parte de las acciones."_

_“Sigo sin entender por qué me estás diciendo esto a mí, deberías verlo con los abogados o hacer una junta en la que estemos todos.” Respondió Valentina un poco harta de tener que estar teniendo esta conversación ahorita en lugar de estar con su papá. “Además, ¿qué tiene que ver Lucho con todo esto?” Valentina se giró hacia él y continúo. “¿Vas a comprar acciones tú?”_

_“Valentina, sabes que quiero a toda tu familia y si estuviera en mis manos los apoyaría como fuera pero obviamente no tengo ese dinero.”_

_“Tú no, pero tus papás si.” Interrumpió Eva. “He estado platicando con ellos, están de acuerdo en invertir a cambio de cumplir algunas condiciones.”_

* * *

 

“Me imagino que las condiciones eran que te casaras con Lucho.” Dijo Juliana rodando los ojos.

Ambas seguían sentadas en la cama de Valentina una frente a la otra. 

“Entre otras.” Respondió Valentina.

Juliana se quedó en silencio unos segundos observando a la mujer que en algún momento de su vida fue la persona más importante para ella. Tanto tiempo había esperado el momento en el que pudiera tener una explicación a todo esto y ahora que la tenía en frente no sabía qué preguntar o qué decir. Esperaba poder encontrar las respuestas en sus ojos. “¿Así de fácil aceptaste?”

Valentina abrió la boca sorprendida y frunió el ceño. “¡Por supuesto que no!” Exclamó ofendida. “¿Qué me crees? Obviamente en cuanto supe lo que querían le dije a Eva que no y me fui de ahí. Lucho tampoco estaba de acuerdo, ninguno de los dos queríamos hacerlo.”

“¿Qué cambió entonces? Porque menos de dos meses después de ese día estabas casada con él.” Dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas al recordar aquella mañana cuando despertó sola en el departamento. 

Valentina suspiró antes de empezar a contarle todo. “Tal vez nunca puedas entenderme, mucho menos perdonarme pero... tienes que saber que todo se volvió muy difícil para mí. Eva se la pasaba presionándome, todos los días me buscaba para decirme que tenía que hacerlo y que era lo mejor para papá y para la empresa, la mamá de Lucho comenzó a llamarme también para tratar de convencerme.” Dijo esta última palabra haciendo comillas con las manos. “Incluso los accionistas de la empresa empezaron a presionarme en cada una de las juntas a las que asistía. Juls, mi papá se estaba muriendo y lo único que quería era que todos me dejaran en paz. Me trataban como si fuera una niña berrinchuda por decirles que no, como si fuera mi obligación hacer esto para salvarlos a todos.” Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Valentina y su voz se entrecortaba por el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. “Aún así seguí negándome porque con la única persona en este maldito mundo con la que alguna vez soñé con casarme eras tú.” Llevó sus manos a su enrojecido rostro tratando de calmar su llanto. “Tú eras la única con la que imaginaba tener una boda y hacernos viejitas juntas. No es una justificación pero solo tenía 25 años y sentía como si tuviera que cargar al mundo entero en mis hombros.”

Juliana notó la desesperación y angustia de Valentina y tomó su mano para tratar de calmarla. “Val,”

“No, por favor. Déjame hablar y después me dices lo que sea que quieras decirme.” Respiró profundamente y continuó. “Seguí diciendo que no, Lucho lo hacía también, el pobre estaba en medio de todo y ninguno de los dos sabíamos qué hacer o cómo parar esto. Empecé a tomar, ¿te acuerdas?”

“Siempre creí que había sido por la enfermedad de tu papá solamente, también noté que cada vez estabas más deprimida y triste pero tontamente creí que también era por León nada más, nunca me imaginé que estuviera pasando esto, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste nada? Tal vez entre las dos hubiéramos podido hacer algo.”

“¿Qué hubiéramos podido hacer, Juls? ¿Escapar?” Apretó la mano de Juliana. “Créeme que hubiera dado todo por escaparme contigo.” Le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. “Eva canceló mis tarjetas, tuve que vender algunas cosas para seguir pagando la renta del depa y que no te dieras cuenta. Y Lucho se encargaba de comprarme todo el alcohol que quisiera, supongo que era su forma de pedirme perdón, aunque nada de esto era su culpa.” Cerró los ojos y llevó la mano de Juliana a sus labios, no la besó, simplemente necesitaba sentir su piel un poco más cerca y respirar su aroma. Juliana no la quitó porque en el fondo también lo necesitaba. “Papá se puso mucho peor, tú lo viste. Cuando tuvimos que traer al especialista gringo y todas esas cosas él ya estaba muy mal.”

“Eso fue casi un mes antes de que te fueras, ¿cuándo tomaste la decision de casarte?”

 

* * *

 

_“Hola, pa, ¿cómo te sientes?” Preguntó Valentina al llegar al cuarto de su padre, se sentía muy mareada y la cabeza le estaba explotando por todo el alcohol que había consumido la noche anterior. Se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó en la silla que estaba a un costado al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de León._

_Volteó su cabeza para quedar frente a ella. “Hija, estás borracha otra vez.”_

_Valentina cerró los ojos y suspiró antes de responderle. “Si todo el mundo dejara de molestarme un solo día, no tendría la necesidad de tomar." Dijo un poco molesta.  "Pero no quiero pelear, pa.”_

_León le dedicó una media sonrisa y apretó su mano. “Está bien, no pelearemos pero necesitamos hablar." La miró fijamente y cambió su tono de voz por uno mucho más serio que el que solía utilizar con su hija menor. "Eva vino hace rato a mostrarme los números de la empresa, no podemos seguir sacando dinero. Los papás de Lucho hablaron conmigo ayer, quieren solo unos años de matrimonio y un hijo, es todo.”_

_“¡¿Es todo?!" Dijo exaltada. "Creo que neta no entiendes lo que me están pidiendo, papá estoy enamorada de Juliana, con la única persona con la que quiero pasar mi vida es con ella.”_

_“Todos sabíamos que esta relación con Juliana tendría que terminar tarde o temprano." Continuó con un tono condescendiente. "Vale, tú no eres gay. Lo sabes, todos lo sabemos. Quieres mucho a esa niña y puedes seguir teniéndola en tu vida si eso quieres, pueden ser amigas, puedes llevártela de viaje, puede vivir con ustedes si Lucho está de acuerdo, por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras, nadie pensará mal de ustedes si estás casada."_

_Esto último le dolió a Valentina más que nada. Ella sabía que su papá no estaba muy feliz por su relación con Juliana pero nunca le había dicho algo que la hiciera sentir mal por estar con ella, aún así, en el fondo sabía que no podía aceptar que su hija no fuera heterosexual."No entiendo por qué nunca pudiste aceptar que pudiera enamorada de una mujer."_

_León rodó los ojos. "No se trata de eso, hija. Estamos hablando de algo mucho más grande que cualquier amor de adolescente que puedas sentir ahorita, por favor, no dejes que la empresa que tanto trabajo me ha costado se vaya a la ruina por un capricho.”_

_“Es que esto no es un capricho, papá, ¡yo la amo!” Exclamó desesperada. “Papá, Juliana es mi vida entera, me muero si la pierdo.”_

_León acarició la mejilla de Valentina con su mano.“¿Prefieres perder todo lo que he hecho por ti y por nuestra familia? El Grupo Carvajal se terminará si no hacemos esto. Por favor, hija." La miró suplicante. "Te he dado todo lo que he podido, solo te pido algo a cambio, está en tus manos el futuro de la empresa. Acepta la propuesta de los Larrea," Le sonrió nuevamente antes de continuar. "Es más, te prometo que ayudaré a Juliana con su carrera, tú sabes que tengo los contactos y las personas correctas para ayudarla a triunfar o al contrario, también puedo llenarla de obstáculos para que nunca pueda sobresalir. Solo piénsalo, hija, no solo estarás ayudando a tu familia sino también estarás dándole a esa muchacha todo lo que siempre ha querido.”_

_Valentina sabía que detrás de sus palabras se escondía una amenza, si ella no aceptaba la propuesta, no solo perderían la empresa sino que también León se encargaría de hacer que Juliana nunca puediera lograr sus sueños.“Papá, por favor no me hagas esto.” Suplicó llorando desconsoladamente al mismo tiempo que le tomaba la mano a León._

_León le limpió las lágrimas a su hija con el dorso de su mano.“Mi amor, me rompe el corazón verte llorar así pero debes saber que todo lo que hago es por tu bien y el de tus hermanos. Además, yo sé que quieres a Lucho, se llevan muy bien, tienen gustos similares, es un buen muchacho, puede ser que ahorita no lo puedas ver porque tu relación con esa niña te tiene cegada pero él podría darte la vida de princesa que mamá y yo siempre quisimos para ti.”_

_“Mamá querría que yo fuera feliz con la persona que amo.”_

_“No, Vale. Mamá querría que tuvieras una vida normal, a lado de un hombre que te cuide y pueda proveer para ti, sabes que Juliana nunca podría darte la vida que te mereces, en cambio, los Larrea cuidarán de ti, tendrás la vida a la que estás acostumbrada. A veces tenemos que hacer sacrificios por más difíciles que parezcan. Y yo sé que mamá estaría muy orgullosa de verte al lado de un hombre como Lucio. ”_

_“No puedo dejarla.” Murmuró con las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su corazón se rompería en miles de pedazos y que lastimaría como nunca a la persona que más amaba en el mundo._

_“Tú no eres una persona egoísta y sabrás hacer bien las cosas, confío en que sabrás tomar la decisión correcta. Piensa en toda la gente a la que puedes ayudar si aceptas.”_

 

* * *

 

“¡Te estaba manipulando!” Exclamó Juliana muy enojada por todo lo que estaba escuchando, no había en el mundo una persona menos egoísta que Valentina y que su propio padre la hubiera manipulado de esa manera le dolía demasiado. Ella siempre supo que León intentaría separarlas en algún momento pero nunca imaginó que llegaría tan bajo. 

“Papá siempre supo cómo hacer que las cosas salieran como él quería, no supe qué más hacer.” Respondió con la cabeza agachada, dejando salir unas cuantas lágrimas. 

“Val, siento mucho que hayas pasado por eso.” A pesar de lo mucho que Juliana había sufrido y todo el dolor que le había causado la decisión de Valentina, el saber que durante meses había estado aguantando todo esto, la hacía llenarse de unas ganas tremendas de abrazarla y cuidarla de todo y de todos. En lugar de abrazarla, apretó su mano fuertemente mostrándole su apoyo. 

Valentina tomó aire y se quedó callada unos minutos, tratando de calmarse. “Nunca supe si cumplió su promesa, ¿recibiste ayuda?”

“No acepté nada que viniera directamente del Grupo Carvajal así que quiero pensar que todo lo que tengo lo logré por mi misma, por mi esfuerzo y por mi trabajo. Pero debo admitir que tampoco tuve trabas y mi camino puede que haya sido un poco menos difícil que el de otros, supongo que tal vez si cumplió con eso.”

“Ver tus triunfos en la televisión y las revistas me hacían sentir un poco mejor, estabas logrando cosas increíbles a pesar de todo lo que te hice.”

Juliana suspiró e intentó darle una media sonrisa. “Tengo una sola pregunta,” Dijo buscando con sus ojos la mirada de su ex pareja. “¿Por qué te fuiste así Valentina? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, por qué no me explicaste todo esto?”

“No hubiera podido hacerlo de otra forma, nos casamos en el hospital minutos antes de que papá se muriera y en cuanto llegaste lo único que quería era abrazarte y tenerte conmigo. No podía despedirme de ti, sabía que no podría seguir adelante con esto si te lo decía de frente. Fue por eso que nos fuimos al día siguiente, no podía estar en México sabiendo que te tenía tan cerca y no podía estar contigo.”

Juliana se quedó en silencio, pensando y recordando sus últimos momentos juntas. “La última noche que estuvimos juntas te aferraste a mí como nunca, debí haber sospechado algo.”

“Necesitaba quedarme con ese recuerdo tuyo, perdóname por haber sido tan egoísta en esos momentos pero solo necesitaba una noche más en tus brazos.”

“Estuviste casi dos años con él, ¿por qué regresaste justo ahorita?”

“Intenté ahogar mis penas en alcohol y por un tiempo funcionó pero ya no pude más. Los papás de Lucho empezaron a presionarnos con tener hijos porque eso había sido parte del trato… Lo perdí.”

“¿Qué perdiste?” Dijo Juliana al mismo tiempo que miraba el abdomen de Valentina como esperando una respuesta.

Valentina se dio cuenta y llevó sus brazos a su cintura cubriendo su vientre. “La mamá de Lucho dice que fue mi culpa por beber tanto pero te juro que en cuanto me enteré deje de tomar.” Miró con ojos suplicantes a Juliana y la tomó del brazo, rogando con su mirada que le creyera.

Juliana asintió levemente. “Te creo, Val.”

“Después de eso no pude seguir, perdóname por decirte esto, yo sé que no debería hacerlo pero,” Cerro los ojos y tomó aire antes de continuar. “Juls, te necesito tanto que me duele el corazón de no estar contigo. Tal vez no me creas pero el día que me fui no solo rompí tu corazón, sino también el mío.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10! Espero les guste, se me hizo muy difícil escribirlo porque aunque ya tenía la idea desde que empecé esta historia, ahora que lo escribí no me gustó tanto, espero que a ustedes si jajajaja me encantan sus comentarios, gracias por seguir apoyando y cualquier duda, crítica o sugerencia, será muy bien recibida. 
> 
> Nos leemos pronto!


	11. Chapter 11

_Juliana abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo la luz entrar por la ventana. Por un segundo se sintió desconcertada al ver la habitación desconocida en la que se encontraba hasta que los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente._

_Una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro al acordarse de todo lo que había pasado unas horas antes._

_Sintió en su cuello la respiración de Valentina e inhaló profundamente para impregnarse de su aroma, el aroma más delicioso que había olido._

_Puso sus manos sobre los brazos de Valentina que le rodeaban la cintura y cerró los ojos por unos segundos más, recordando y pensando en lo maravillosa que era su vida desde que su novia había llegado a ella._

_No había tenido la mejor infancia de todas y en realidad nunca se había sentido particularmente afortunada o genuinamente feliz, pero todo eso había cambiado en el momento en el que aquella rubia de ojos de cielo había llenado de luz y de sonrisas su vida._

_Abrió los ojos y volteó su cuerpo cuidadosamente para quedar frente a Valentina pero tratando de no despertarla. Suspiró al posar sus ojos en ese rostro perfecto._

_Su mano derecha subió hasta acariciar dulcemente la mejilla rosada de su novia, sintiendo en sus dedos la suavidad de su piel y colocando detrás de su oreja un mechón que cubría parte de su rostro._

_“No sé cómo es posible pero siento que te quise siempre.” Murmuró con una sonrisa._

_Se quedó admirándola por varios segundos más hasta que la voz de Valentina la sacó de sus pensamientos._

_“Siento tus ojos en mi, creepy girl.” Dijo con los ojos aún cerrados pero sonriendo._

_Juliana soltó una risa ronca. “Perdón, no quería despertarte.”_

_“Too late,” Respondió abriendo los ojos. “Pero es la forma más bonita de despertar, por favor despiértame con esta vista toda la vida.”_

_Juliana acercó su rostro con la intención de besarla._

_“¡Espera!” Exclamó Valentina. “Morning breath, a mí no me importa pero no quiero que por esto pierdas tu cara de boba al verme.” Dijo apretando los labios._

_Juliana rió por el comentario. “No me importa tampoco, ¿uno chiquito?”_

_Lo que comenzó como un pequeño beso pronto se hizo mucho más profundo y apasionado. La noche anterior no había sido suficiente para saciar todo el deseo que sentían la una por la otra._

_Poco tiempo bastó para que Valentina empujara a Juliana sobre la cama y se pusiera sobre ella._

_Las manos de ambas comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la otra, la noche anterior había estado llena de nerviosismo y dulzura pero ahora parecía que todo eso estaba atrás, la intensidad de sus besos aumentaba y la necesidad que tenían por sentirse incrementaba con cada caricia._

_Valentina bajó sus labios al cuello de Juliana y comenzó a besarlo al mismo tiempo que recorría las piernas de su novia con sus dedos. Juliana por su parte hizo su cabeza hacia atrás para darle mejor acceso a su cuello, sus manos recorrían la espalda de Valentina y sus piernas la apretaban fuertemente tratando de sentirla aún más cerca._

_Las respiraciones se agitaban cada vez más y los jadeos de ambas invadían la habitación._

_Juliana metió su mano derecha entre sus cuerpos acariciando el abdomen tenso de Valentina y bajando lentamente._

_En ese momento el estómago de Valentina sonó increíblemente fuerte haciendo que Juliana se detuviera y soltara una carcajada._

_Valentina se sonrojó y comenzó a reírse también al mismo tiempo que dejaba su cuerpo caer sobre Juliana._

_“Alguien tiene muchísima hambre.” Dijo Juliana con una voz burlona._

_“¡Ya!” Respondió Valentina riendo fuertemente. “No te burles,” Escondió su rostro avergonzado en el cuello de Juliana. “Ya maté el mood, ¿verdad?” Preguntó después de darle un pequeño beso._

_Juliana dejó de reír y la abrazó fuertemente. “Podemos dejarlo para después, mi amor. No quiero que te me mueras de hambre.” Le dio un dulce beso en la cabeza antes de soltarla. “¿Vamos a desayunar? Te voy a hacer algo riquísimo.”_

_El sonido del estómago de Valentina respondió por ella y ambas se soltaron a reír otra vez._

_Unos minutos más tarde, Valentina estaba sentada en la cocina comiendo los waffles que Juliana había preparado para ella._

_“Esto está delicioso, Juls.” Dijo antes de llevar otro bocado a su boca. “Creo que me acabo de enamorar aún más.”_

_“Que bueno que te gustaron, Val.” Respondió sonriendo. “Ya era hora de que comieras algo más que tus panes quemados.”_

_Valentina dejó salir una pequeña risa. “No soy muy buena en la cocina, ¿me vas a querer aunque a veces tengas que comer pan quemado?”_

_Juliana se quedó mirándola pensando en lo enamorada que estaba, la felicidad tan inmensa que sentía y el amor tan fuerte que le provocaba Valentina. No creía que hubiera algo que pudiera cambiar este sentimiento._

_Tomó la mano de Valentina y la miró a los ojos. “Hagas lo que hagas, pase lo que pase, siempre te adoraré.”_

 

* * *

 

Juliana sintió las lágrimas salir de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo pero inmediatamente limpió sus mejillas para ocultarlo. “Val, no sé que decirte.” Miró abajo por unos segundos antes de encontrarse nuevamente con los ojos de Valentina. “Siento mucho todo lo que pasó, hubiera querido saberlo.”

“¿Crees que habría cambiado algo?”

“No lo sé, Val. Tal vez el saber por qué lo hacías hubiera hecho que no me doliera tanto perderte.”

“Ya sé que va a sonar muy egoísta pero nunca hubiera podido despedirme de ti, Juls. Si hubiera tenido que terminar nuestra relación viéndote a los ojos, yo sé que no lo hubiera podido hacer.”

“Tal vez,” Dejó salir un suspiro. “A lo mejor yo tampoco hubiera podido dejarte ir, supongo que no vale la pena pensar en eso ya, pasó lo que tenía que pasar, ¿no?”

“Tienes que saber que yo no le pedí a Eva que te buscara, no hubiera querido que me vieras así.”

“Val, no puedes seguir así. No puedes seguir tomando de esta manera, te ves tan…”

“Horrible, ya sé.” Dijo interrumpiéndola. “Preferiría no escucharlo de tu boca, though.” Valentina se paró de la cama y le dio la espalda a Juliana.

“Val,” Juliana se levantó y caminó hacia ella, tomó su mano y la giró para quedar de frente. “No era eso lo que iba a decir, sigues siendo la mujer más bonita que conozco pero te ves muy cansada, y muy muy flaquita.” Juliana dijo al mismo tiempo que recorría con sus ojos el cuerpo de su ex novia, a pesar de que siempre había sido una mujer bastante delgada, ahora podían verse sus huesos, sus clavículas eran muy prominentes y sus brazos demasiado pequeños. Sus pómulos salían mucho y se veía sumamente pálida y frágil.

Los ojos de Valentina se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, tratando de esconderse. “Yo sé que nada volverá a ser como antes pero ¿me puedes abrazar por favor?” Le pidió con la voz quebrada y casi susurrando.

Juliana pasó saliva y se mordió el labio inferior considerándolo por unos segundos antes de jalarla del brazo y envolver a Valentina con su cuerpo.

Ambas sabían que lo que había pasado no podía ser olvidado, había pasado mucho tiempo y mucho había cambiado entre ellas. Las cosas no se solucionarían con una plática y un abrazo, sin embargo, por unos minutos necesitaban sentir a la otra e imaginar que todo estaría bien.

Juliana recordó aquella mañana tanto tiempo atrás en la que su vida parecía perfecta y a su mente llegaron las palabras que le había dedicado a Valentina.

Se dio cuenta en ese instante que seguían siendo verdad. A pesar de todo, la seguía adorando.

Sin embargo, dudaba muchísimo que después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellas, el amor fuera suficiente para algún día poder lograr estar juntas de nuevo.


	12. Chapter 12

_A lo lejos comenzó a escuchar un sonido que poco a poco fue despertándola hasta darse cuenta de que se trataba de su alarma. Valentina hizo un pequeño ruido de queja haciendo que Juliana estirara su brazo para alcanzar el teléfono y apagarlo rápidamente. Se suponía que hoy irían al parque a correr un rato pero dudaba mucho que eso sucediera con la desvelada de ayer. La noche anterior se habían dormido bastante tarde, había tenido que acompañar a Valentina a un evento de su papá que se había alargado demasiado. Normalmente no era una fanática de ese tipo de eventos pero como buena novia tenía que hacer algunos sacrificios. Valentina, sabiendo lo mucho que Juliana odiaba ir a ese tipo de cosas, había dedicado el resto de la noche a complacerla y hacerle saber con sus besos y caricias lo agradecida que estaba por haber ido con ella._

_Juliana sonrió al recordar la noche anterior y lo mucho que habían disfrutado juntas. Si bien era cierto que Valentina había sido la primera y única amante que había tenido en su vida, estaba segura que nadie podría compararse con ella. Desde el comienzo de su relación habían tenido una química extraordinaria tanto emocional como físicamente._

_Dejó salir un suspiro y acarició delicadamente los brazos de Valentina que se encontraban rodeando su cintura. Sintió los pechos desnudos de su novia en su espalda y su respiración en su nuca y las ganas de verla y admirar la ternura de su rostro dormido la invadieron, por lo que intentó darse la vuelta para quedar frente a ella con cuidado de no despertarla. Valentina era una mujer hiperactiva, le encantaba estarse moviendo y parecía tener una energía interminable, eran pocos los momentos en los que se quedaba quieta en algún lugar. Por esta razón era que Juliana amaba verla dormir, así podía darse el tiempo de admirar la exquisita belleza del amor de su vida._

_Una vez que logró recostarse de frente a Valentina, acarició su mejilla y quitó con cuidado el cabello castaño de su cara, colocándolo detrás de su cuello. Sin duda alguna se sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo._

_“Tu mirada creepy no me deja dormir.” Murmuró Valentina con los ojos cerrados y formando una pequeña sonrisa._

_Juliana le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente, “Que fea, no te estoy viendo de forma creepy,” respondió riendo, “Es de forma romántica y encantadora.”_

_Valentina comenzó a reírse y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. “Me da como que risa que me veas así.”_

_“¿Por qué?”_

_“Pues no sé, ¿por qué te gusta verme tanto?” Preguntó curiosa._

_“Me encanta cómo te ves mientras duermes, así bien tranquilita, como si fueras un angelito aunque en realidad seas un torbellino.” Contestó en tono burlón._

_Valentina comenzó a reírse. “Grosera.” Le dijo sacándole la lengua._

_“Ya ven,” continuó Juliana. “Qué quieres que te diga, Val? Me encantas, me encanta ver tu carita.”_

_Valentina la jaló hacia ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios. “¿Te va a encantar ver mi carita toda la vida? ¿Aún cuando este viejita y arrugada?”_

_“Definitivamente.” Afirmó Juliana dandole otro pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios y sonriéndole._

_“¿Cómo estás tan segura?”_

_“Porque aunque físicamente eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo, la razón más importante por la que me gusta tanto verte es que te amo, haces que mi corazón se vuelva loco de amor con solo mirarte.”_

_Los ojos azules de Valentina comenzaron a brillar aún más al escuchar esa confesión y la sonrisa que le dedicó a Juliana iluminó toda la habitación. “Te amo, mi amorcito cursi hermoso.”_

_“También te amo, Val.”_

 

* * *

 

“¿A dónde te me fuiste?”

“¿Qué?” Preguntó Juliana confundida.

Juliana y Sergio estaban sentados en el sofá del departamento de ella viendo la televisión y comiendo pizza. Sergio le estaba contando algunas cosas de la cafetería pero Juliana no podía dejar de pensar en Valentina. Había sido igual desde hace tres semanas que la vio por ultima vez. Después de su plática y de desahogarse por un buen rato disfrutando de los brazos de la otra, habían decidido darse un tiempo separadas. O más bien, Juliana lo había decidido y Valentina obviamente había tenido que aceptar, después de todo, ella seguía culpándose por todo lo que había pasado entre ellas.

Juliana le había pedido que buscara ayuda y que dejara de tomar, le había prometido que la buscaría cuando hubiera terminado de procesar todo lo que ahora sabía y que intentaría estar ahí para ella. En 22 días no habían tenido contacto alguno pero Juliana pensaba en ella todo el tiempo, todos sus diseños volvían a estar inspirados en ella y la mayoría de las noches tenían a Valentina como protagonista de sus sueños.

“Pues te perdiste, estaba contándote de la nueva máquina de espresso que acabo de comprar y me ignoraste por completo.” 

“Perdón.” Bajó la vista apenada.

“¿No has hablado con ella?

Dejó salir un suspiró antes de responder. “Le prometí que trataría de estar con ella pero no sé si puedo verla como una simple amiga.” 

“No creo que eso sea lo que ella quiera tampoco.”

“¡Pero es lo único que puedo darle y es lo que ella necesita!” Respondió exaltada. 

“Bueno pero no te enojes, solo estoy tratando de ayudarte.” Le dijo intentando calmarla.

“Perdón… estoy muy…perdida.” Llevó sus manos a su rostro apretando su cara. 

“¿Crees que algún día vuelvas con ella?”

“Ahorita te puedo decir que no, no estoy lista, no podría y ella está tan mal. Lo que menos necesita ahorita es una relación, tiene que sanar y perdonarse y quererse. Si intentamos algo en este momento estoy segura que se iría a la mierda. Pero me siento tan impotente porque no tengo idea de qué hacer para ayudarla, le pedí que tomara terapia para dejar el alcohol y me prometió que lo haría. Una parte de mi muere por estar con ella en esto, otra parte sabe que ella tiene que hacerlo por si misma. Y una pequeña parte también sigue dolida por todo lo que pasó, no puedo borrar el daño que me hizo al irse de la noche a la mañana.” 

“Pero la sigues amando.”

Cerró los ojos y se quedó pensando por unos segundos. “No lo sé.”

Sergio le dio una ligera sonrisa y le apretó la mano. “No es pregunta, prima. La sigues amando.” 

“Volver a verla movió todo en mí, neta no sé cómo lo hace. Supongo que para amarla nunca me hizo falta tenerla.”

“¿Quieres mi opinion?”

“La verdad no.” Contestó frustrada. 

Sergio dejó salir una ligera risa antes de continuar. “Aunque no la quieras te la voy a dar, tus ojos nunca han brillado tanto como lo hacían con ella, Juliana.”

“Justo en eso estaba pensado hace ratito, ni siquiera tiene sentido pero…yo la veía…. y te puedo jurar que no me quedaban ganas de ver a nadie más.”

“Es precisamente por eso que yo pienso que van a encontrar el camino de regreso a la otra. Güey, en todos mis años de vida nunca he visto una pareja más enamorada que ustedes. Si ustedes dos no terminan juntas, ¿qué esperanza tenemos nosotros los mortales? Ambas necesitan este tiempo pero no es para siempre.” 

"¿Por qué ahora estás de su lado? Ni siquiera querías que fuera a verla a su casa cuando me habló Eva y ahora estas dandome discursos esperanzadores."

"Creí que verla te haría mal pero la verdad es que desde que hablaron te noto más ligera, como si te hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Y ya sé que no me contarás todo lo que pasó con Vale porque son sus cosas pero creo que verla te ayudó. Pero al mismo tiempo, siento que te hizo darte cuenta de que aún la quieres muchísimo y que ni siquiera todo lo que sufriste -"

"Sufrimos, las dos." Corrigió.

"Ni siquiera todo lo que sufrieron pudo borrar lo que sienten por la otra." Le dio unas palmaditas en el muslo y se levantó del sillón en dirección al refrigerador. "Así que mientras se arreglan," Dijo mientras sacaba unas cucharas del cajón y un bote gigante de helado del congelador. “Aquí estaré yo oyendo tus penas y comiendo helado contigo.” Le guiñó el ojo y caminó para sentarse con ella nuevamente.

Juliana dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa. “Gracias.” Las palabras había hecho su efecto, era como si su corazón supiera que este no era el final.

El tiempo sanaría algunas cosas y ellas tendría que sanar algunas otras pero al final, como dijo Sergio, tal vez podrían encontrar el camino de regreso.


	13. Chapter 13

Hay una frase que dice que: el tiempo es muy lento para los que esperan, demasiado rápido para los que temen, demasiado largo para los que sufren, demasiado corto para los que gozan; pero para quienes aman, el tiempo es eterno. 

¿Qué pasa cuando se siente todo esto al mismo tiempo?... Bueno, todo excepto el goce. 

¿Qué tan lento o rápido pasa el tiempo cuando esperas, temes, sufres y amas?

Valentina llevaba poco más de un mes en la clínica de rehabilitación, se supone que su tratamiento duraría seis semanas y aunque definitivamente sentía que había cambiado muchísimo en este tiempo, aún se sentía asustada por lo que vendría una vez que saliera de ahí.

En estos momentos era fácil mantener su mente ocupada, había demasiadas actividades en ese lugar, todo era muy rutinario y aburrido pero fácil de llevar. A veces sentía que llevaba años metida ahí y otras tantas pareciera como si apenas ayer hubiera ingresado. El concepto de tiempo es extraño cuando estás en una situación así.

Los primeros días pensaba todo el tiempo en tomar algo para calmar su ansiedad, para apagar su mente y olvidarse de la situación. Con el paso de los días se iba haciendo más fácil dejar de pensar en eso, no es como que no se le antojara, al contrario, se le antojaba muchísimo tomarse algo y volver al estado zombie en el que vivía pero ahora tenía la mente clara y podía pensar en otras cosas. 

Se había acostumbrado al vacío, a no pensar, a la oscuridad de una mente que se intoxicaba al grado de no recordar absolutamente nada. En cambio ahora podía pensar en todo, en ella misma, en la vida que tenía, en Juliana.

De hecho, ultimamente pensaba en Juliana todo el día, en terapia individual hablaba mucho de ella, en las sesiones grupales también había empezado a compartir con sus compañeros algunos de sus recuerdos más felices a su lado, por las tardes cuando se sentaba en el jardín, admirando la belleza de las flores y el suave viento sobre su piel, terminaba escribiendo páginas y páginas de todas las cosas que quería contarle.

A veces tocaba el piano que estaba en el comedor y dejaba salir con sus dedos sus sentimientos más profundos hacia el amor de su vida, perdiéndose en melodías que plasmaban tanto el amor como el dolor que ambas sentían.

En las noches la soñaba, en ocasiones eran sueños bonitos en donde juntas caminaban por el parque donde se conocieron, tomadas de la mano y sonriendo, otras eran pesadillas que la hacían despertar agitada y con lágrimas en los ojos, y algunas más eran recuerdos de la hermosa vida doméstica que llevaron mientras estuvieron juntas: los desayunos preparados por Juliana, las divertidas idas al súper, las peleas bobas sobre quién usaría el baño primero, o los domingos de películas que no eran más que un pretexto para pasar todo el día abrazadas en pijama y comiendo palomitas.

Era como si la tuviera en loop y aunque le dolía pensar que llevaba tanto tiempo sin verla ni hablar con ella, en su corazón también existía una pequeña esperanza que se había sembrado desde el día que habían platicado.

Tal vez no todo estaba perdido, tal vez si hacía todo bien esta vez, la vida le daría una segunda oportunidad.

Juliana estaba totalmente concentrada y dedicada de lleno a su trabajo, obviamente extrañaba a Valentina, tenía muchas ganas de verla, de escuchar su voz, de saber cómo estaba. Eva le había contado que estaba en un centro de rehabilitación y que desde la semana anterior podía recibir llamadas, le había dado el número de su teléfono y todas las noches antes de dormir lo miraba tratando de encontrar el valor para llamarla o al menos mandarle un mensaje. 

Cuando fue a verla se había intentado convencer de que sería la ultima vez, de que sería el cierre de un ciclo. Pero luego de haber pasado esa noche juntas abrazándose sabía que esa historia aún no estaba concluida.

Con unos suaves trazos de lápiz terminó uno más de sus diseños que, aunque no estuviera lista para aceptarlo, seguían teniendo como única musa a Valentina. Suspiró y tomó la humeante taza de café con su mano llevándola hasta su boca, disfrutando el amargo líquido caliente pasar por su garganta. Llevó su mano izquierda a su cuello y tomó el corazón que colgaba de la delgada caderna entre sus dedos. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. 

Decidida, levantó su teléfono de la mesa y miró la hora, aún era temprano. "Ay, Juliana, el problema es que tu corazón no quiere admitir lo que tu mente ya sabe." Se dijo a sí misma. "Ya no lo pienses más porque pensar hace que la quieras odiar y al final de cuentas sabes perfecto que la sigues amando."

Desbloqueó su celular y abrió la aplicación de WhatsApp, por unos segundos debatió si llamarla o mandarle un mensaje. De los nervios tocó el botón de llamada y pensó que tal vez era una señal. El teléfono sonó una, dos, tres veces hasta que escuchó la jadeante voz de Valentina.

"¿Hola?"

"Valentina, soy yo." Dijo nerviosa.

"¡Juls!" Respondió sorprendida. "¡Hola!"

"¿Estás ocupada? Te oyes agitada."

"Eh, no. Estaba haciendo yoga, o intentándolo al menos."

"Si quieres te hablo después."

"¡No!" Exclamó. "Ya había terminado, hablemos ahorita, please." Le pidió con una voz suave. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien, gracias." Respondió Juliana. "Eva me dio tu número, me dijo que ya podías recibir llamadas."

"Si, desde hace unos días." Agregó con nerviosismo.

Juliana exhaló, era obvio que ambas estaban nerviosas y eso estaba dando como resultado estos silencios incómodos. "¿Tú cómo estás?"

"Estoy mejor, mucho mejor, la verdad. Me ha servido mucho estar aquí."

"Me alegra escuchar eso, Val."

"Gracias," Respondió Valentina, "hablar contigo me ayudó más que cualquier otra cosa."

Juliana solo se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué responder. Pasaron algunos segundos en los que ninguna de las dos dijo nada.

Valentina suspiró. "¿Cómo va el trabajo?" Dijo tratando de encontrar un tema de conversación.

"Va bien, estoy terminando la nueva colección, son vestidos de noche, justo antes de marcarte terminé uno."

"Me encantaría verlo."

"Apenas es el primer boceto, al ratito te mando una foto si quieres."

"Va."

"Va." 

Pasaron unos segundos más en silencio. "También me-" Se detuvo Valentina antes de terminar la oración.

"¿También qué?"

"También me gustaría verte a ti. No sé si me gustaría que vinieras aquí, though. El ambiente está medio depressing." Dejó salir una risa nerviosa. "Pero salgo en 10 días y voy a quedarme en mi casa, ¿crees que-? ¿Crees que podamos vernos ahí?"

"Val,"

"No digas nada ahorita," Interrumpió Valentina. "¿Te parece si seguimos hablando por mensaje nada más y cuando salga me avisas?"

Juliana se sorprendió al darse cuenta de la sonrisa en su rostro. Si bien esta conversación había sido bastante awkward y llena de silencios, el escuchar a Valentina la hacia sentir muy bien y sobre todo el darse cuenta de que estaba genuinamente decidida a mejorar.

Continuaron hablando hasta que una de las enfermeras tocó la puerta para hacerle saber a Valentina que era hora de tomar sus pastillas e irse a dormir.

Durante los siguientes días, cuando Juliana llegaba del trabajo y Valentina terminaba sus actividades en la clínica, dedicaban su tiempo a hablar por teléfono. Algunas veces peleaban, algunas veces lloraban juntas, otras tantas hablaban de sus días y de sus vidas, era como si poco a poco estuvieran reconociéndose, reconectando. Tratando de encontrar un punto medio de fusión en donde sus vidas que ahora eran tan distintas a la primera vez que se conocieron, pudieran encajar juntas otra vez.

Y así, entre llamadas, mensajes, sonrisas y te amos que se quedaban guardados y escondidos en silencios, pasaron los últimos días de Valentina en rehabilitación.

Había llegado el momento de salir. Se sentía lista y lo más importante es que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía optimista sobre el futuro y sobre Juliana. 


	14. Chapter 14

Valentina estaba parada frente a la ventana de su cuarto viendo hacia el jardín y perdida en sus pensamientos. Se le hacía un poco irónico que luego de todo lo que había pasado en su vida, y de lo mucho que ella había cambiado en los últimos años, ahora estaba de vuelta en su habitación de la infancia y todo parecía estar exactamente igual que antes de irse.

“Aquí está la última maleta, señorita.” Dijo Alirio entrando a la habitación y colocando una pequeña maleta de color negro en el piso.

“Gracias, Alirio.” Respondió Eva. “Prepárame la camioneta otra vez, salimos en 10 minutos a la oficina.”

“Claro que si, compermiso.”

“¡Mi niña!” Exclamó Silvina al mismo tiempo que entraba al cuarto de Valentina para abrazarla. “Que bueno es tenerte en casa otra vez, ¿te hago una sopita? ¿Unas quesadillitas como las que tanto te gustan? ¡Ya sé, una hamburguesa con extra queso y papitas!” Dijo efusivamente mientras apretaba a Valentina entre sus brazos y le sobaba la espalda.

Valentina se dejó abrazar y consentir por unos segundos antes de dar un paso atrás y soltarse de sus brazos. “No tengo hambre, Chivis, pero gracias. Tal vez un poquito más tarde.” Respondió con una media sonrisa.

La verdad es que se sentía bastante nerviosa de estar de vuelta en su casa, estaba emocionada por haber salido pero la angustiaba un poco cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante. Toda la atención que estaba teniendo la hacía sentirse un poco abrumada y quería unos minutos a solas para pensar en sus siguientes pasos. Además de que por alguna razón se sentía muy cansada y tenía ganas de acostarse un rato y relajarse con un poco de música.

Eva notó la incomodidad de su hermana y decidió interrumpir. “Hay que dejar a Valentina, Chivis. Seguramente está cansada y va a dormirse un rato.”

“Pero es que está muy delgada mi niña, necesita alimentarse bien.”

“Te prometo que en un ratito bajo a comer.” Valentina le dedicó una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

Realmente apreciaba mucho la preocupación y el cariño que Silvina le demostraba siempre y se prometió a si misma que intentaría no preocuparla más.

Silvina podía ser bastante terca pero sabía que en este momento lo mejor era hacerle caso a Eva y darle espacio a su niña. “Bueno, bueno, ya me voy a hacer la comida. Pero un juguito aunque sea si te voy a traer.” Caminó en dirección a la puerta y antes de salir escuchó a Valentina llamarla.

“¡Chivis! Que sea de naranja, please.” Le guiñó el ojo y Silvina le sonrió de vuelta antes de salir de la habitación dejando a las hermanas solas.

“Vale ¿estás bien?” Preguntó Eva acercándose a ella.

Valentina dejó salir un largo suspiro antes de responder. “Estoy bien.” Le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Eva la miró por unos segundos tratando de decidir si Valentina le estaba diciendo la verdad antes de asentir. “Okay, tengo que ir a la oficina un rato, llevo mi celular conmigo por si necesitas algo y en caso de que por alguna razón no te conteste, sabes que puedes llamar a la oficina.” Se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano dándole un ligero apretón.

A pesar de que Eva era la persona menos cariñosa que Valentina había conocido, sabía que en el fondo la amaba muchísimo y que lo único que quería era verla bien, se prometió también no hacerla sufrir más.

“Gracias, Eva.” Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dedicó una sonrisa. 

Eva le sonrió, la soltó y se dirigió a la salida. “Chivis va a estar al pendiente pero, ¿quieres que llame a Juliana?” Le preguntó antes de salir. 

“No, le llamo más tarde, quiero desempacar y acostarme un rato.” Dijo mientras ponía su maleta sobre la cama para empezar a sacar sus cosas.

Juliana sabía que hoy llegaría a casa y honestamente no quería hacerla sentir obligada a ir a verla, había decidido no presionarla para nada y dejar su primer encuentro en sus manos. Si Juliana la llamaba hoy y se veían, Valentina sería la mujer más feliz, pero sino, trataría de respetar su espacio, aunque muriera de ganas por verla otra vez. 

“Okay. Cualquier cosa me llamas.” 

 

* * *

 

“¡Juli! Qué milagro que te dignas en visitarme.” Dijo Lupe al abrir la puerta de su casa y encontrarse con su hija. 

“Vine a comer el domingo.” Respondió volteando los ojos.

“Ya es viernes, ha pasado casi una semana.”

Juliana le sonrío y camino hasta la sala para dejarse caer en uno de los sillones. “Este sillón está más cómodo que el mío.”

“Es porque yo lo compré para sentarme y no para que solo se viera bonito.” 

“En mi defensa, Sergio fue quién escogió ese sillón.” Respondió indignada. 

“Reclamale a él entonces. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?" Preguntó mientras se servía un vaso con agua. 

"No, má, gracias." Dejó salir un largo suspiró. 

"¿Qué te trae por acá, Juli?” Preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta. 

“Solo quería venir a visitarte y saber cómo estás.” Dijo haciéndose la desentendida y tomando el control de la televisión para tener algo que hacer con sus manos. La prendió y empezó a cambiar los canales sin poner atención a lo que había. 

Lupita se sentó al lado de ella. “Yo estoy muy bien, Panchito está muy bien. Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre. ¿Tú cómo estás?”

“Bien, también.” Respondió.

“¿Salió hoy, no?” 

“Estás que te mueres de ansias por saber el chisme.” Le dijo Juliana en tono burlón aunque era bastante evidente el nerviosismo en su voz. 

Su madre sonrió, sabía que para Juliana esta situación era sumamente delicada, pero lo cierto es que desde que su hija le contó lo que había pasado con Valentina y que ahora estaban hablando de nuevo, no podía evitar emocionarse por su hija. Por supuesto que haber visto a Juliana llorar, sufrir e incluso tener que irse tan lejos para tratar de superar lo que había pasado le había dolido muchísimo y durante meses había estado increíblemente enojada con Valentina pero poco a poco ese enojo había ido desapareciendo y ahora que sabía la otra versión de la historia se sentía muy triste por lo que la oji-azul había pasado.

En el tiempo que su Valentina y Juliana habían estado juntas, la dulce y tierna Valentina se había ganado su corazón y a pesar de todo la seguía queriendo muchísimo y sabía que su hija la amaba tanto como siempre. Ella sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que ambas pudieran sanar sus respectivas heridas y reconstruir la confianza entre ellas. Ese par pertenecía junto, no tenía dudas. 

Lupita le quitó el control de las manos y apagó la televisión. Juliana protestó antes de voltearse para quedar sentada de lado y ver de frente a su mamá. 

“Ay, Juli. Si vieras cómo te brillan los ojos nomás de pensar en ella.” 

“Má.” Se quejó. 

“Ya pues, no diré nada.” Se quedó callada para tratar de no presionarla, sabía que la razón de que Juliana estuviera en su casa precisamente el día que Valentina había salido de la clínica significaba que quería hablar sobre ella así que la dejaría tomarse el tiempo que necesitara antes de empezar a hablar.

Juliana se dio cuenta que Lupita la estaba esperando y suspiró antes de empezar a hablar. “Si salió hoy, ayer me dijo que Eva iría a recogerla a las 2 así que supongo que ya estará en su casa.”

“Okay.”

“¿No me vas a decir nada más?”

“Quien te entiende hija, ¿quieres que hable o que no hable?”

“Lupe, ya, neta no sé que hacer.”

“Quieres verla, ¿por qué no solo le llamas y le dices que si puedes ir?”

“No es así de simple.” Respondió frustrada.

“¿Qué es lo complicado, Juli? No entiendo. Me has dicho que han estado hablando mucho y que están volviendo a conectar.”

“Eso no significa que podamos borrar lo que pasó.”

“Lo que pasó ya pasó, Juli. Obviamente no lo van a poder cambiar, ni tú ni ella ni nadie.” Le dijo seriamente. “Vivieron cosas muy fuertes, tuvieron que pasar por situaciones que las hirieron a ambas pero si después de todo lo que pasó siguen amándose, ¿qué otra prueba necesitas de que lo de ustedes es real?” La tomó del brazo y la miró a los ojos tratando de averiguar qué era lo que no le estaba diciendo. “Dime la verdad hija, ¿qué es lo que te da miedo?”

Juliana cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente tratando de desaparecer el nudo que empezaba a formarse en su garganta. “No sé si puedo confiar en ella.”

“Mija, la confianza es algo tan frágil. Se puede romper muy fácilmente y para recuperarla se necesita tiempo, trabajo, esfuerzo y ganas.” Acarició el cabello de su hija con su mano poniéndolo detrás de su oreja. “Si ambas se aman, ¿por qué no te das la oportunidad?”

“No quiero lastimarla, mamá. No sé si pueda volver a ser la misma Juliana de la que se enamoró.” 

“Yo te aseguro que ella tampoco es la misma Valentina que conociste y de la que tú te enamoraste. ¿Amas a la Valentina de ahorita? ¿A la Valentina que está mucho más herida y mucho más vulnerable?”

Juliana agachó la cabeza y asintió.

Tenía muchísimas dudas, tenía aun un dolor que no sabía cómo manejar pero si de algo estaba segura es del amor que sentía por Valentina. Estos últimos días que habían estado hablando le había servido para conocer a esta nueva versión y para darse cuenta que el amor que sentía no era solo un recuerdo por quien alguna vez amó, ella en realidad seguía amando a Valentina con todas sus cicatrices y sus heridas abiertas, con sus errores y sus inseguridades.

Obviamente era un amor mucho más frágil, más delicado y lastimado por todo lo que había pasado entre ellas pero no quería perderlo. No quería perderla otra vez. 

Tomando una decisión, Juliana se excusó para ir al baño y le mandó un mensaje a Valentina preguntándole si quería que se vieran hoy. Después de eso siguió platicando un poco más con su mamá y aprovechó para comer con ella. Intentó distraerse para no estar viendo el celular pero se sentía preocupada por la inexistente respuesta de Valentina. 

Poco más de una hora más tarde, mientras Juliana estaba secando los platos de la cocina, sintió la vibración de su celular. Secó sus manos y lo sacó de su bolso abriendo la aplicación para ver el mensaje de Valentina. 

                    Valentina: Perdón, me quedé dormida en cuanto llegué. No tienes idea de cuánto extrañaba dormir en una cama cómoda. Claro que me gustaría verte, ¿vienes a la casa?

                        Juls: Ok, ¿a qué hora llego?

 

                        Valentina: ¿Ahorita?

 

                        Juls: Te veo en 20 morrita.


	15. Chapter 15

Después de leer el mensaje de Juliana, Valentina había tomado un baño delicioso que había logrado relajarla un poco y luego de cambiarse varias veces frente al espejo tratando de verse bonita para ella, había decidido que prefería mostrarse tal y como se sentía, por lo que optó por unos leggings de color negro y una sudadera varias tallas más grande del mismo color, dejó su humedo cabello suelto sobre su espalda y se pusó unos calcetines suavecitos. Había hecho todo esto en menos de 15 minutos para estar lista en el tiempo acordado.

Sin embargo, los 20 minutos se convirtieron más bien en 40 y Valentina ahora estaba dando vueltas en su habitación tratando de controlar los nervios y diciéndose mentalmente una y otra vez que Juliana llegaría y que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Se sentó en su cama y empezó unos ejercicios de respiración que había aprendido en la clínica, de pronto escuchó unos ligeros golpes en la puerta de su recámara que estaba entreabierta.

“Val.” Susurró Juliana asomando su cabeza a la habitación.

“Hola, Juls.” Respondió con una media sonrisa en sus labios. “Pasa.”

Juliana entró a la habitación, también llevaba puesto un outfit bastante casual que consistía en leggings negros, tennis del mismo color y una playera gris de Led Zeppelin. En sus manos traía una caja que Valentina reconoció al instante y palmeó el colchón a su lado para que Juliana se sentara.

“¿Qué sorpresa traes ahí?” Preguntó Valentina señalando la caja con sus cejas y con una sonrisa sabiendo de qué se trataba.

Juliana le sonrió de vuelta. “Me tarde poquito porque pasé con Sergio.” Le pasó la caja y esperó a que Valentina la abriera.

“¡Son mis favoritos!” Exclamó muy emocionada. “Gracias, Juls.”

“No es nada, solo pensé que sería algo rico, estamos celebrando, ¿no?”

Valentina no pudo resistir y dejando sobre la cama la caja de panes, se lanzó al cuerpo de Juliana abrazándola y metiendo su cara en su cuello, respirando su aroma y sintiendo el pulso acelerado de sus corazones.

Juliana respondió el abrazo un poco temerosa pero al mismo tiempo disfrutando cada segundo, al parecer esto seguía siendo igual que siempre. Una caja de panes de chocolate seguían siendo suficiente para darle a la mujer que podía tenerlo todo, unos minutos de felicidad.

Y en el fondo, Juliana sabía que no solo era el pan, no solo eran esos panes que ella sabía que eran sus favoritos, no solo era llevarle algo, paraValentina lo más importante era quién se lo llevaba. La oji-azul adoraba esas cajitas de pan por lo que significaban para ellas.

De pronto los recuerdos de todas esas mañanas compartiendo la mesa con Valentina, tomando café y comiendo esos panes la invadieron, sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar y un nudo enorme en la garganta. Apretó los ojos tratando de contenerlas, disfrutó un segundo más del abrazo para después suspirar y empezar a alejarse de Valentina antes de que las lágrimas salieran.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos sin saber qué decir. Era obvio el miedo de Juliana y el nerviosismo de Valentina, aunque la segunda se moría de ganas por tirarse a sus brazos otra vez y no soltarla nunca.

Juliana siempre había sido su guía, su ancla y después de pensarla perdida para siempre, el tenerla frente a ella otra vez se sentía como el más increíble y maravilloso de los milagros.

“Gracias por esto y muchas gracias por venir.” Le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Juliana pudo ver que la clínica realmente había ayudado mucho a Valentina, se veía más como ella, más como la mujer dulce, tierna y extraordinaria de la que se había enamorado tanto tiempo atrás. Aún tenía ojeras evidentes, aún estaba más delgada de lo normal, aún tenía una sombra nublando sus ojos cambiando ligeramente el color de un azul intenso a un gris opaco. Pero todo esto era de esperarse, no pretendía que en solo seis semanas volviera a ser la misma de antes. De hecho, dudaba bastante que ambas pudieran ser las mismas algún día, pero se alegraba inmensamente de saber que Valentina estaba mejorando.

“Me da mucho gusto que estés mejor y que hayas vuelto a tu casa.”

“La verdad es que extrañaba muchísimo mi cama y la comida de Chivas,” Titubeó unos segundos antes de continuar. “Pero extrañaba aún más verte a ti.”

Juliana bajó la mirada y sintió sus mejillas sonrojándose. ¿Cómo era posible que el efecto que Valentina tenía en ella siguiera siendo así de fuerte?

“Perdón, ya sé que no debería de decirte estás cosas pero no puedo evitarlo, tenerte aquí otra vez es como a dream come true.”

“Exageras,” Le dijo rodando los ojos pero sonriendo. “Además te dije que vendría en cuanto salieras.”

“Ya sé, siempre cumples tus promesas.” Valentina estiró su mano para posarla sobre el dorso de la mano de Juliana y con su pulgar comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos sobre su piel. “También gracias por eso.”

Juliana dejó salir un suspiró y cerró los ojos por un segundo dejándose llevar por el suave roce de sus manos. “¿Cómo te sientes?” Preguntó.

“Me siento bien,” Respondió Valentina. “Nerviosa pero bien. Eva mandó a cerrar el bar de abajo,” Rodó los ojos. “Supongo que aún no confía en mí pero es de esperarse, igual le agradezco todo lo que está haciendo pero ya sabes, sigue siendo igual de exagerada.”

Juliana le sonrió. “Es así porque te quiere mucho.”

Valentina volteó a verla con una mirada extraña de confusión. “¿Desde cuando defiendes a Eva?”

Juliana rodó los ojos. “No la estoy defendiendo, pero hemos estado hablando últimamente, no es tan mala como yo creía.”

“No sé cómo sentirme al respecto de esta nueva imagen tuya de Eva, espero que no vayas a enamorarte de mi hermana porque eso sería un golpe muy bajo.” Dijo Valentina en tono medio broma y medio verdad y lanzándole una mirada acusadora a Juliana.

Juliana comenzó a reírse por el absurdo comentario. “Que nos llevemos mejor no significa que nos amemos, es más, ni siquiera estamos cerca de llegar a ese punto, así que no te preocupes.” Le dio una palmada en la mano a Valentina. “Y ella nunca ha sido mi tipo, de todas formas.”

Valentina sonrió y mordió su labio inferior. “Que suerte tengo de que Evangelina no sea güera.” Dijo en un tono coqueto.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos. Ambas se sentían extrañamente cómodas en compañía de la otra.

Juliana pensaba que sería difícil estar con Valentina porque una parte de ella seguía resentida, sin embargo, la rubia la hacía sentir tan bien con solo tenerla cerca.

Por su parte, Valentina creía que tendría un ataque de nervios pero, como siempre, Juliana tenía un efecto tranquilizante sobre ella.

“¿Comemos?” Preguntó y Juliana asintió.

Valentina hizo un sonido de placer al darle la primera mordida, tenía años sin probar estos panes que desde siempre habían sido sus favoritos. “Siguen siendo los más deliciosos del mundo.”

Juliana le sonrió y tomó otro para empezar a comerlo también.

“¿Quieres un café? Si quieres le marco a Chivis.”

“No, gracias. Estoy bien," Respondió Juliana. "Creo que no debería tomarme otro café hoy o no voy a poder dormir. Pero tú pídele algo si quieres.”

“Hace rato que llegué ya me dio como 100 litros de jugo, por el bien de mis riñones, no quiero tomar nada más el resto del día.”

Juliana soltó una carcajada. “Me imagino, seguro te preparó mil cosas de comer también.”

“También, pero estos son mi debilidad y no puedo no comerme aunque sea uno.” Dijo pasando su lengua por sus labios. “O dos.” Le sonrío y Juliana sonrió con ella también.

“¡Espera!” Exclamó recordando algo. “También tengo algo para ti.” Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara, de esas que solía poner cuando quería darle alguna sorpresa.

“¿Qué cosa?” Preguntó Juliana curiosa.

“Es una sorpresita.” Al escucharla decir esa palabra sintió el peso de la cadena de oro rosado que colgaba sobre su cuello, Valentina y sus sorpresas, otra cosa que, al parecer, jamás cambiaría.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta su escritorio, abrió uno de los cajones y sacó un cuaderno. Juliana lo miró extrañada, definitivamente no era el tipo de sorpresas que Valentina acostumbraba dar, el cuaderno parecía más bien un diario, la portada era de piel y se veía bastante elegante y costoso (como la mayoría de las cosas que Valentina poseía), su primer pensamiento fue que tal vez pudiera ser un cuaderno de dibujo para sus diseños, sin embargo, viéndolo bien, lo que más le llamó la atención es que estaba usado.

Valentina suspiró y mordió su labio inferior, símbolo de que estaba muy nerviosa, tomó el cuaderno con ambas manos y lo llevó a su pecho al mismo tiempo que se sentaba nuevamente en la cama. “Este diario lo compré algunos meses después de irme. Me sentía completamente perdida y lo único que quería era una forma de comunicarme contigo, así que lo compré y empecé a escribir sobre ti, algunas cosas que quería contarte, cositas que me hacían pensar en ti, las veces que soñaba contigo…miles y miles de cosas más. Hay unas páginas más tristes que otras,” Dijo susurrando con una voz nerviosa y triste. “Lo último que escribí aquí fueron los días en la clínica, todo lo que pensaba, sentía… hay incluso algunas canciones que compuse para ti en el piano.” Pasó saliva antes de continuar. “Todo lo que dice esta libreta es por y para ti y me gustaría que lo tuvieras tú.”

Juliana la escuchaba atenta, sus ojos nuevamente estaban llenos de lágrimas al pensar en todo lo que podría encontrarse en esas hojas. La idea de adentrarse en la mente de Valentina la emocionaba y le aterraba al mismo tiempo. “Val, no sé qué decir, ¿estás segura de que quieres que lo lea?”

“Muy segura, todo lo escribí pensando en ti, es tuyo.” Estiró la mano con el cuaderno y Juliana lo tomó con cuidado, como si se tratara de el tesoro más preciado. De cierta forma lo era, esa libreta albergaba los pensamientos y sentimientos de la persona que más amaba en el mundo y ahora los tenía aquí. Podía leerlo todo y tal vez entendería muchas cosas. “Gracias, Val.”

“No lo leas aún, quiero que estés en tu casa, me daría un poco de pena que lo hicieras conmigo aquí.”

Juliana asintió y le dedicó una suave sonrisa. “Okay.”

Valentina exhaló y sonrió también. “Okay. ¿Vemos una película?”

“Va.”

“Va.”

Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntas, viendo películas y comiendo pan. Las conversaciones eran fluidas pero superficiales, no se adentraron en temas importantes ni oscuros, simplemente se dedicaron a disfrutar el tiempo que tenía y a olvidarse un poco de todo lo demás. Valentina no se había sentido así de feliz en muchísimo tiempo. Juliana era magia.

Cuando comenzó a oscurecer, Juliana se despidió con la promesa de verse pronto y con la libreta de Valentina en sus manos, se dirigió a su casa. Estando con Valentina no había pensado tanto en el contenido pero ahora que estaba manejando su mente se llenó de curiosidad por saber qué es lo que decían esas páginas. Era un cuaderno bastante ancho y estaba completamente lleno.

Estacionó su camioneta en el garage y subió a su departamento. Dejó sus llaves en la mesa del comedor y se dirigió a su recámara, dejó la libreta sobre su cama y se preparó para acostarse. Una vez que terminó su rutina de noche, se acostó bajo las sábanas y prendió la lámpara que estaba en su buró. Tomó nuevamente la libreta y la abrió. Muchas páginas tenían dibujos, otras tantas tenían poemas de otros escritores, frases bonitas, frases tristes, letras de canciones, recortes de revistas de los diseños de Juliana, fotografías de la vida de Valentina mientras estaba lejos, partituras de canciones y muchas otras cosas, pero Juliana se centró en leer las páginas que eran una especia de diario de Valentina, ya habría tiempo de observar y analizar a detalle todo lo demás. 

_MARZO 2017_

_Mi Juls, mi amorcito hermoso, mi partner in crime y el amor de mi vida. Te he pedido perdón una y otra vez en mi mente, he tratado de justificar lo que hice y lo mucho que te lastimé pero todos los días sueño contigo y cada segundo que pasa me siento peor. No merezco que me perdones o que me escuches pero te necesito tanto. Creí que con el paso de los días tu ausencia sería un poco más ligera y es todo lo contrario. Siento como si una parte de mi faltara, como si por más que trate no pudiera sentirme bien porque no te tengo conmigo. Desde que desperté no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Sabes que siempre amé cumplir años, mi cumple siempre fue mi celebración favorita, algo que esperaba con ansias pero hoy me siento más sola que nunca. He recibido regalos, llamadas y mensajes. Pero lo único que necesito eres tú y saber que no estás aquí me esta matando. No merezco que estés pero te necesito._

_MARZO 2017_

_Eva decidió que lo mejor era que nos mudáramos a Canada, piensa que así será más fácil olvidarme de ti, como si fuera cualquier cosa. Hoy llegaron las últimas cosas de la mudanza y todo es un desastre. Nada se compara al pequeñito y bonito departamento que compartimos tu y yo. Ahí cada uno de los rincones se sentían cálidos, como un hogar. Esto solo son paredes vacías y aburridas. Diario te pienso pero hay días en los que te extraño más que otros. Hoy extraño tu buen gusto para la decoración y tus dibujos. Extraño hacer café para ti en tu taza favorita y que me prepares el desayuno. Extraño tu sonrisa. Extraño despertar y que seas lo primero que ven mis ojos, extraño tu perfume en la almohada y nuestros besos de buenos días. Mi chiquita, te extraño toda y me extraño a mi misma también._

_MARZO 2017_

_No me gusta nada vivir aquí, todo es demasiado frío y gris. Me siento muy perdida, como si no supiera qué más hacer con mi vida, no he querido hablar con Eva desde que pasó todo, no sé si estoy enojada o decepcionada con ella por lo que pasó. Siento que ella pudo haber hecho algo, papá la escuchaba más que a mí. Aunque también siento que estoy enojada conmigo misma porque pude haber hecho las cosas diferentes. Te extraño mi amor._

_ABRIL 2017_

_Él está preocupado por mí, piensa que tomo mucho. Lo escuché hablar con Eva el otro día, le decía que cada vez me ve peor. Quisiera poder dejar de preocuparlo, él intentó parar todo esto, él sabe que no soy feliz y que te amo y lo acepta. Ayer me dijo que te llamara, que podías vivir con nosotros si eso me hacía feliz. ¿Cómo voy a pedirte que te vengas a vivir a mi casa con mi esposo? Jamás podría esconderte y mucho menos pedirte que fueras mi amante cuando lo único que quiero es gritarle al mundo lo mucho que te amo. Al menos él lo entiende y me deja en paz._

_ABRIL 2017_

_Hoy tuve mi primer sesión con una psicóloga muy reconocida. Ella cree que con tres sesiones a la semana me sentiré mejor. ¿Cómo le explico que escapar contigo es lo único que quiero?_

_JUNIO 2017_

_Eva vino a visitarnos. Al parecer todo en la empresa está yendo muy bien, los Larrea han levantado el Grupo Carvajal y todos están viviendo sus felices vidas mientras yo estoy aquí. Me choca ser tan pesimista, siempre me decías que amabas mi forma de ver la vida pero creo que ahora estarías decepcionada de saber que en lo único que pienso es en emborracharme para apagar mi mente un rato. Y aún cuando estoy increíblemente borracha, tú eres lo único que parece en mi mente. Ay, Juliana, ¿cómo te borro? Creo que jamás en toda la vida olvidaré tu presencia._

_JUNIO 2017_

_Hoy dejé la psicóloga. Nada funciona. Les pedí que me dejen en paz. Estoy viviendo a base de alcohol y pastillas. Solo así puedo pretender que estoy bien._

_AGOSTO 2017_

_Su mamá me llama todos los días para decirme que quiere un nieto. No sé cómo decirle que desde que me casé con su hijo no he podido estar con él. Solo quiero estar contigo._

_OCTUBRE 2017_

_Toda la ciudad está decorada para Halloween y en lo único que pienso es en cómo la pasamos el año anterior. Espero que aún tengas el trofeo que ganamos al mejor disfraz en parejas. Yo aún tengo las fotos de esa noche. Este año planeo intoxicarme con tequila mientras las veo y como tus dulces favoritos. Espero que tu la pases mejor que yo. Espero que hagas un disfraz increíble para la fiesta de Sergio y bailes y disfrutes mucho. No espero que me hayas perdonado pero espero que estés feliz._

_DICIEMBRE 2017_

_Él insiste en decorar la casa para las fiestas porque piensa que eso podría distraerme y hacerme sentir mejor. Yo le digo que no tiene caso porque odio la Navidad. ¿Te acuerdas cuando compramos nuestro primer arbolito juntas? Nuestro hogar era el más bonito de todos, lleno de adornos y luces y regalos y amor. Nada se siente igual desde que estoy lejos de ti. De amar la Navidad he pasado a odiarla porque si no es contigo, sinceramente, no quiero nada._

_ENERO 2018_

_Feliz cumple, mi chiquita._

_ENERO 2018_

_Hoy te vi en la tele. Iba caminando en la plaza después de comprar mis botellas de alcohol semanales y en una de las televisiones estabas tú. Caminando tan hermosa como siempre por la pasarela al lado de una modelo rubia que caminaba como una diosa en ese vestido que hiciste para mí. Qué ganas de ser yo. Qué ganas de modelar tus creaciones. Qué ganas de aplaudirte y besarte y decirte a la cara lo orgullosa que estoy de ti. Te amo por siempre._

_MARZO 2018_

_Otro cumpleaños sin ti. Te sigo extrañando como el primer día._

_AGOSTO 2018_

_Ultimamente escribo poco, apenas tengo fuerzas para vivir._

_ENERO 2018_

_Feliz Navidad, Feliz año, Feliz cumple._

_FEBRERO 2018_

_Hoy grité de emoción como hace mucho no lo hacía. Eva me contó que habían elegido uno de tus diseños pero no le puse mucha atención hasta que lo vi. Tu vestido verde está en portada. Tal vez todo esto valga la pena si tú puedes cumplir lo que siempre soñaste._

_JUNIO 2018_

_Olí tu perfume en la tienda y no pude evitar comprarlo. Ahora estoy a dos shots de quedarme dormida abrazando la almohada que huele a ti. No te olvides de mí. No me dejes sola hoy._

_ENERO 2019_

_¿Tiene caso seguir escribiendo feliz cumpleaños? Mejor le pido al universo que seas feliz. Te prometo que te encontraré en mi próxima vida y lucharé por ti como no lo hice en esta._

_ENERO 2019_

_Su mamá nos llamó hoy. Él le contó que no podemos seguir juntos, no lo culpo, ni yo misma querría seguir conmigo. Su mamá le dijo que quiere nietos. Ya no sé qué hacer para evitar lo inevitable. Acepté._

_ENERO 2019_

_Tuve que tomar más de lo normal para poder hacerlo. ¿Seré lo suficientemente afortunada para que funcione con el primer intento?_

_FEBRERO 2019_

_No funcionó._

_ABRIL 2019_

_Llegué del doctor y tiré todo el alcohol que hay en la casa. Estoy embarazada Juls. Y no me importa de quién sea, por los próximos ocho meses voy a pretender que es tuyo y mío._

_JUNIO 2019_

_Me dijeron que pasando las doce semanas todo estaría bien. Las doce semanas se cumplieron ayer. Hoy desperté con la cama llena de sangre._

_JUNIO 2019_

_Dos días después de perderlo empecé a tomar otra vez. Hoy desperté desorientada en el hospital, dice el doctor que tuve una sobredosis. Tuve la conversación más larga y dolorosa de mi vida con Eva. Me pidió perdón una y mil veces. Me trajo los papeles de divorcio firmados por Lucho y me mostró los boletos de avión. Al parecer volveré a casa._

_AGOSTO 2019_

_Supe que estás de regreso. ¿Será que algún día pueda volver a verte?_

_SEPTIEMBRE 2019_

_Nunca imaginé que después de todo este tiempo mi corazón se volvería tan loco al verte. Respirar tu aroma y escuchar tu voz eran cosas que solo pasaban en mis sueños y ahora estás aquí. Por fin sabes todo. Siento como si un gran peso hubiera sido levantado de mis hombros. Hoy comprobé que aún te amo._

_OCTUBRE_

_Cuento los días para poder volver a verte y abrazarte. Ya falta poco._

_OCTUBRE 2019_

_Me siento bien estando aquí, acepté venir por ti pero ahora me doy cuenta de que esto debe ser por y para mí. Por mí. Me siento un poco mejor, no he tomado ni una gota de alcohol desde que te vi y no he probado ninguna pastilla que no sea las que me recetaron. Paso mis días tocando el piano y pensando en ti. Escribiendo en este ya muy viejo cuaderno todo lo que siento por ti._

_NOVIEMBRE 2019_

_Hoy es mi primer día oficialmente dada de alta. Ayer me prometiste que irías a la casa y no imaginas lo emocionada que estoy por verte otra vez. Me siento como una niña enamorada. No entiendo cómo es que he pasado de estar tan deprimida a nuevamente sentirme emocionada por algo. Ya quiero verte._

_NOVIEMBRE 2019_

_Si aún queda un poco de esperanza de que algún día estemos juntas otra vez, prometo no volver a equivocarme. Prometo amarte bien esta vez. Prometo cuidarte y cuidarme. Prometo escribirte horas y horas, prometo aprender historias para contarte, y prometo también inventar nuevas palabras para decirte en todas que te quiero como a nadie._


	16. Chapter 16

Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos cafés sin poder evitarlo, empapando sus mejillas rojas por el llanto y escurriendo hacia su cuello. Nunca había tenido un nudo así de grande en la garganta. Sentía como su corazón se rompía por ella, por su sufrimiento, por su impotencia. Era evidente que el dolor, la soledad y la desilusión aumentaban en cada entrada de ese diario. El cambio era obvio, cuando al principio las entradas mostraban el dolor de haberse ido, al final se habían convertido en resignación y desesperanza por haber perdido tanto.

Leyó sus palabras una y otra vez, pasó toda la noche releyéndolas, memorizando el sufrimiento y la pena.

Su pecho se sentía pesado, sus ojos drenados y su alma cansada.

Leyó todo hasta que no pudo más y aún después siguió leyendo. Solo las últimas entradas se parecían un poco a su Valentina. A la tierna, valiente y optimista Valentina. 

En su mente grabó todo lo que Valentina escribió para ella, lo único que dejó sin leer fue la última entrada, esa entrada que había sido escrita ese mismo día tan solo minutos antes de que Juliana llegara a verla. 

Dejó esa entrada sin leer porque quería leerla cuando todo lo demás dejara de dolerle, cuando fuera capaz de entenderla, de creerle. 

Era ilógico pensar que toda la confianza se reconstruiría a partir de ese momento, estaba segura que así no funcionaban las cosas, sin embargo algo había cambiado para Juliana. 

No podía negar que leer el dolor que haberse marchado le había causado a Valentina, la rompía de la misma forma que haber experimentado el dolor de perderla. Ambas habían sufrido demasiado sin la otra y tal vez la vida, el universo o el destino les estaba regalando una segunda oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. 

¿Debería arriesgarse? 

Se fue directamente a la última página de esa libreta. 

_Si aún queda un poco de esperanza de que algún día estemos juntas otra vez, prometo no volver a equivocarme. Prometo amarte bien esta vez. Prometo cuidarte y cuidarme. Prometo escribirte horas y horas, prometo aprender historias para contarte, y prometo también inventar nuevas palabras para decirte en todas que te quiero como a nadie._

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, literalmente llevaba toda la noche leyendo y pensando. 

Tomó su celular y buscó el contacto de Valentina.

Escribió únicamente dos palabras antes de enviar el mensaje, apagó su celular, cerró la libreta y la colocó en el buró a su lado. Se recostó en la cama y abrazó la almohada empezando a respirar profundamente con los ojos cerrados hasta quedarse dormida. 

 

* * *

 

_“¿Por qué me dejaste solita en la cama mi amorcito hermoso?” Preguntó Valentina al encontrar a Juliana sentada en la barra de la cocina dibujando en su cuaderno. “Me da frío.” Dijo con un puchero. Caminó hasta su novia y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla._

_Juliana le sonrió y dejó su lápiz en la barra para poner sus manos sobre las caderas de Valentina y apretarla a su cuerpo. “Perdón, Val.” Le respondió y empezó a frotar sus manos sobre los brazos fríos de su novia. “Me dio sed y vine por agua, después tuve una idea para un vestido y tuve que dibujarla antes de olvidar algo, pero ya terminé,” Dijo cerrando la libreta. “Vamos a dormir.”_

_“Esta bien, te perdono si me das un besito.” Le dijo antes de acercarse a su boca y darle un largo beso. Se separaron después de varios segundos y se miraron a los ojos. “Que rico beso.”_

_“¿Estoy perdonada ya?” Cuestionó Juliana con una sonrisa._

_“Solo si me dejas ver.”_

_Juliana rodó los ojos y abrió nuevamente su cuaderno de bocetos en la última página y lo volteó para que Valentina pudiera ver el diseño._

_“Está hermoso.” Dijo después de estudiar el boceto por varios segundos. “¿De qué color es?”_

_“Estoy pensando en hacerlo verde.”_

_“¿Verde?”_

_Juliana sonrió por la sorpresa de su novia. “Si, un verde oscuro, casi negro. Aunque no lo uses mucho me gusta como te ves con verde. Tus ojos toman un color distinto.”_

_“¿Así que es para mi?” Preguntó Valentina mordiendo su labio inferior y sonriendo._

_“Obviamente, Val. Casi todo lo que hago es pensando en ti, es como si toda mi ropa fuera pensada única y exclusivamente para ti. Lo cual no sé qué tan bueno sea.” Se quedó callada por unos segundos pensando en eso y Valentina soltó una carcajada._

_“A mí me encanta que todo sea pensado para mi, si fuera por mi, te compraría absolutamente todo.”_

_“Yo sé que lo harías.” Dijo Juliana. “También me preocupa un poco que seas mi única musa porque, ¿qué haré yo si algún día no estás?”_

_Valentina hizo un puchero nuevamente antes de responderle. “No digas eso ni de broma. Tú y yo estaremos juntas hasta que parezcamos pasitas. Y aún así tendrás que seguirme diseñando vestidos tan hermosos como este.”_

_Juliana tomó la mano de Valentina y le dio un beso. “¿De verdad te gusta?” Preguntó sonrojada._

_Después de tanto tiempo juntas, Valentina aún se sorprendía de que Juliana no se creyera lo increíblemente talentosa que era. “Me encanta.” Le dijo mirándola a los ojos. “Todo, absolutamente todo lo que diseñas me encanta.” Le aseguró. “Tu talento es de otro mundo, Juls. Créeme cuando te digo que vas a llegar tan lejos como no te imaginas. Vas a ser la diseñadora que todas quieran que las vista, vas a estar en los eventos más importantes, en todas las alfombras rojas, en los desfiles. Vas a mostrar tu ese talento por todo el mundo y yo voy a ser la novia más orgullosa por estar al lado de este ser humano tan extraordinario.”_

_Juliana sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas por las palabras de su novia. Nadie en este mundo había confiado y creído tanto en ella como Valentina. “No tienes idea de lo mucho que significan tus palabras para mi, de verdad eres todo lo que alguna vez soñé encontrar. Val, no hay nada en este mundo que quiera más que pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, hacernos pasitas juntas como tú dices. Crecer contigo y verte crecer, porque así como tú dices que yo seré tan exitosa, yo estoy muy segura de que tú vas a lograr todo lo que te propongas hacer. Cuando te digo que eres mi única musa no es solo por tu cuerpo o por lo hermosa que eres fisicamente, toda tú me inspiras. Tu ternura, tu valentía, tu fuerza, tu carácter, tus ganas, la forma tan bonita que tienes de ver el mundo y de expresar lo que sientes, la pasión con la que vives. Amo todo de ti, Val. Amo tu cuerpo, tu alma, tu mente, tu corazón, tus alas.” Le dio un beso delicado en los labios y se separó para susurrarle. “Te amo.”_

_Valentina sintió su corazón explotar de felicidad al escuchar a su novia hablando así. Lo cierto es que de las dos, a Juliana siempre le había costado trabajo expresar sus sentimientos en palabras, para ella era más fácil hacer cosas que hablarlas, demostraba su amor en acciones, esta era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que de su boca escuchaba algo así. “Yo te cielo.” Le respondió Valentina con una sonrisa enorme y las mejillas sonrojadas._

_Juliana hizo un gesto de confusión, sabía perfecto que a Valentina le gustaba de pronto inventar palabras para decirle de una y mil formas diferentes cuánto la quería. “¿Me cielas?” Preguntó._

_“Si, te cielo. Así mis alas se extienden enormes para amarte sin medida.”_

_Juliana tomó el rostro de Valentina en sus manos y la acercó para volver a besarla con mucha pasión e intensidad. El beso fue subiendo de tono, agitando sus respiraciones y acelerando los corazones de ambas, Juliana se levantó del banco en dónde aún estaba sentada y mordió el labio de Valentina al mismo tiempo que metía sus manos dentro de su playera y comenzaba a acariciar su abdomen. Valentina soltó un suave gemido cuando sintió los besos de Juliana bajando hasta su cuello. La tomó de la mano y la guió hasta la habitación._

 

* * *

Valentina despertó y se estiró en su cama recordando el día anterior con una sonrisa. Recordó también que posiblemente Juliana ya había leído todo. Tomó su celular que estaba en el buró al lado de su cama y al ver el nombre de Juliana en la pantalla, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente dentro de su pecho. En ese mensaje podía haber cualquier cosa, podía ser una despedida o un nuevo capitulo. Todo dependía del contenido. 

Después de respirar profundamente por unos segundos, abrió el chat de Juliana.

Juls:  **Te cielo.**


	17. Chapter 17

Sin pensarlo dos veces marcó el número de Juliana. La llamada instantáneamente se fue a buzón por lo que supuso que el celular estaba apagado. Miró el reloj de su teléfono y se dio cuenta de que aún era bastante temprano.

Era domingo, por lo que la tienda de Juliana no estaría abierta y sabía que la pelinegra acostumbrada despertar mucho más tarde cuando no trabajaba. Pensó en mandarle un mensaje pero sentía que no sería suficiente para expresarle lo que estaba sintiendo. Quería verla y hablar con ella.

Su segundo pensamiento fue sorprenderla en su departamento, sin embargo, no sabía dónde vivía. Tal vez podría pedirle a Sergio la dirección aunque se sentía avergonzada porque tenía muchísimo tiempo sin hablar con él, además de que era el mejor amigo de Juliana, casi su hermano y dudaba que quisiera darle esa información. Suponía que Juliana ya le habría contado absolutamente todo (o más bien, todo lo necesario) y que habría posibilidades de que fueran amigos nuevamente en un futuro cercano pero aún así le daba pena simplemente mandarle un mensaje pidiéndole algo así.

Tal vez Eva podría tenerla también, después de todo, Juliana le había dicho que ahora tenían contacto y platicaban de vez en cuando.

¿Eva o Sergio?

Desechó la idea de preguntarle a su hermana casi al instante porque lo que menos quería o necesitaba en estos momentos era responder las miles de preguntas que sabía que Eva tendría para ella y muchos menos estaba en el mood de escucharla desaprobar su relación (o intento de) con Juliana.

 _Ni modo, tendré que tragarme la pena con Sergio_ , pensó.

Por suerte aún guardaba su número así que le mandó un mensaje. Menos de cinco minutos después tenía en su celular la respuesta.

               Sergio: Mérida 193, departamento 5.

               Sergio: Por favor, no me hagas arrepentirme.

               Valentina: Te lo prometo, muchas gracias.

Valentina tomó su toalla, se metió a bañar y se arregló para salir lo más rápido que pudo.

Minutos después bajó las escaleras de su casa y se topó con Chivis.

“Mi niña, buenos días, que bueno que ya despertaste, ¿qué te preparo para desayunar?”

Valentina hizo un sonido de queja al verse interrumpida, tenía demasiada prisa por llegar a su destino. “Buenos días, Chivis. Voy a salir, al ratito vengo.” Caminó rápido hacia la puerta de la entrada.

Silvina la siguió y se paró frente a la puerta para evitar que saliera. “Eva me pidió que no salieras mi niña.”

Valentina rodó los ojos. “Si llama le dices que fui a ver a Juliana y ya, te prometo que no se va a enojar.” Hizo el puchero más tierno que pudo sabiendo que esa técnica funcionaba perfecto con su nana.

“No me hagas esa carita.” Dijo Silvina antes de suspirar y continuar. “Bueno ya, está bien pero aunque sea comete algo rápido, unas quesadillas.” Le pidió.

“No me da tiempo, desayuno algo con Juliana, ¿si?” Le prometió con una sonrisa.

Silvina se llevó las manos a la cara como signo de resignación. “Ay mi niña. Vete, vete antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte ir así.”

Valentina dio un salto de alegría y le dio un beso a Silvina antes de abrir la puerta. “Gracias, Chivis. Nos vemos al rato.”

Decidió manejar ella para no tener a ninguno de los choferes esperándola porque no sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría con Juliana (esperaba que mucho). Conocía muy bien la zona en donde vivía Juliana porque estaba bastante cerca del departamento que ellas habían compartido años atrás. Estaba un poco lejos de su casa pero afortunadamente no había tanto tráfico a esta hora. Pasó a comprar algunas cosas a una pequeña tienda orgánica que sabía que le encantaba a la pelinegra y en poco más de 40 minutos estaba estacionándose en la dirección que le había mandado Sergio.

Abrió la puerta del edificio y tomó el elevador para subir hasta el departamento que le indicó Sergio. Respiró profundamente y se acercó a la puerta rogándole al cielo que Juliana ya estuviera despierta y que aún estuviera ahí.

Tocó el timbre dos veces y esperó. Al no obtener respuesta sus nervios incrementaron pero exhaló tratando de relajarse un poco y volvió a tocar, fue entonces cuando escuchó ruido dentro del departamento.

“¿Quién es?” Se escuchó la voz ronca de una Juliana recién despierta detrás de la puerta.

“Soy yo Juls.” Respondió tímidamente. 

“¿Ehh?… ¿Val?, si… eh. Voy.” Respondió nerviosa.

Valentina se mordió el labio sintiéndose igual de nerviosa y esperó. Nada ni nadie la habían preparado para volver a tener frente a ella a la visión que era Juliana en pijama, con el cabello despeinado por la almohada, el rostro hinchado por dormir y los ojos adormilados.

“Te ves hermosa.” Dijo sin poder evitarlo.

“Val, soy un zombie. Pero pasa.” La invitó abriéndole más la puerta y dando un paso hacia un lado para dejarla entrar.

Ambas caminaron hacia la cocina y Valentina dejó las bolsas que traía sobre la barra.

“¿Qué tanto trajiste?” Preguntó Juliana.

“Tu desayuno favorito. Bueno, lo que era tu desayuno favorito, no quiero asumir que aún lo es porque yo sé que todo es diferente ahora y-“

“Tranquila, Val.” La interrumpió. “Los chilaquiles rojos siguen siendo mis favoritos, gracias.” Le sonrió.

“Que bueno que le atiné. También traje otras cositas.” Le guiñó el ojos “¿Quieres ir al baño mientras saco todo?”

“¿Tan mal me veo?” Preguntó con un tono ofendido pero en broma.

“¿Ubicas que lo primero que te dije cuando abriste la puerta fue que estás hermosa? Recién levantada eres mi versión favorita.” Le dijo sinceramente.

Juliana le sonrió y estiró su mano para tomar la de Valentina y apretarla en agradecimiento. “Voy al baño, estás en tu casa.” Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo para entrar a su cuarto.

Valentina se apresuró a sacar todo lo que había comprado y acomodarlo en la mesa del comedor para desayunar juntas. Además del desayuno había comprado las velas olor a vainilla y naranja que tanto le gustaban, una macetita con un cactus que le había parecido muy bonito y muy del estilo de Juliana, el café que más le gustaba, unos girasoles para la mesa y una cajita de alfajores de chocolate para comer de postre.

Logró encontrar todo lo necesario para servir el desayuno muy fácilmente porque se dio cuenta que la cocina era muy parecida a la que tenían ellas y al parecer a Juliana le gustaba ordenarlo todo de la misma forma. Sirvió los dos platos de chilaquiles, el jugo de naranja y los panes para acompañar. Encontró un delgado florero y puso los girasoles en agua, colocó la caja de alfajores al centro de la mesa al lado de la vela y el florero y puso la pequeña macetita en la cocina junto a las otras plantitas que Juliana tenía. Justo cuando se disponía a buscar un encendedor para la vela escuchó a Juliana caminando hacia ella.

“Wow.” Dijo al llegar al comedor. “Que lindo dejaste todo, ¿tanto me tardé?”

Valentina se rió ligeramente. “No, pero encontré todo muy fácil.”

Juliana seguía usando su pijama pero se había puesto una sudadera grande que tapaba parte de sus muslos, se había hecho una coleta en el cabello y se había lavado la cara.

“Siéntate antes de que se enfríe.” Dijo Valentina al mismo tiempo que sacaba de uno de los cajones el encendedor y caminaba hacia la mesa para prender la vela.

“Neta gracias, Val. Huele riquísimo y todo se ve delicioso.”

“De nada, Juls. Extrañaba mucho comer esto yo también, este lugar queda muy lejos de la casa, pero en fin, come y disfruta.” Le dijo sonriendo.

Ambas empezaron a comer. Era raro, las dos querían eliminar el silencio pero no sabían qué decir y al mismo tiempo, no se sentían incómodas o con la necesidad de decir cualquier cosa solo por decirla. Simplemente estar en compañía de la otra hacía que automáticamente se sintieran bien.

“Perdón por despertarte.” Dijo Valentina apenada y con una sonrisa unos minutos después de haber empezado a comer.

“No te preocupes, ya era buena hora para despertar. Solo que me dormí un poco tarde.”

“Yo sé. Vi tu mensaje.” Le dijo Valentina.

Juliana exhaló y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. “Yo leí tu diario.”

Ambas se quedaron en silencio. Valentina agachó la cabeza y sintió sus mejillas sonrojadas, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan vulnerable como ahora. Era una sensación tan extraña esto de sentirse completamente expuesta, sin embargo sabía que había tomado la mejor decisión al dejar entrar a Juliana a sus más oscuros pensamientos y dejarla ver todo lo que había pasado por su mente durante el tiempo que estuvieron separadas. Ahora la tenía nuevamente frente a ella, con su sonrisa cálida, sus ojos sinceros y su corazón dispuesto a darle una oportunidad. Ese _te cielo_ había significado todo.

Este momento marcaba un nuevo comienzo para ambas y así como había prometido en su diario, esta vez la amaría bien.

“¿Quieres hablar de eso? ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?” Preguntó Valentina. “Estoy aquí porque quiero contestar lo que sea, porque quiero decirte directamente a los ojos que no pienso volver a irme por nada ni por nadie, quiero estar contigo y voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos por ganarme tu confianza otra vez, porque te sientas bien estando conmigo y por demostrarte que el amor que siento por ti es lo más grande y hermoso de mi vida.” Estiró su mano para tomar la mano de Juliana y entrelazar sus dedos. “Juls, cada día es una lucha para mí, tu mejor que nadie conoces mis demonios y probablemente en estos momentos no sea la persona más estable emocionalmente pero lo único que sé y de lo que estoy segura es de lo que siento por ti.”

Juliana sabía que las palabras eran sinceras, que Valentina había vuelto y que lucharía por quedarse con ella. Mordió su labio inferior y respiró profundamente antes de hablar. “Creo que no tengo preguntas ahorita, si después pienso en algo te lo haré saber. Val, yo siempre te amé aunque no estuvieras a mi lado.” Le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos. “Quiero volver a intentarlo, no te voy a negar que me aterra la idea de que te vayas de nuevo, creo que es algo que no voy a poder olvidar tan fácilmente pero estoy aquí y te prometo que voy a intentarlo. Pero antes necesito pedirte dos cosas.”

Valentina la miró fijamente y apretó su mano en señal de que estaba escuchándola.

“La primera es bastante obvia, por favor no vuelvas a irte así.”

Valentina exhaló y dejando rodar una lágrima contestó. “Lo prometo.” Le dijo mirándola fijamente y asintiendo. “¿Cuál es la segunda?”

“No quiero un amor a medias. Ambas merecemos algo entero.”

“No entiendo.” Respondió Valentina confundida.

“Necesito que me prometas que vas a cuidarte. Voy a estar contigo pero necesito saber que tú vas a hacer todo lo posible por estar bien. No quiero que me escondas lo que sientes, si necesitas hablar, te voy a escuchar. Si lo que necesitas es distraerte, dímelo, no busques la salida a los problemas o al estrés en el alcohol. No quiero volver a verte tan perdida como cuando Eva me llamó la primera vez. Prométeme que no vas a volver a tomar.” Le rogó con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz entrecortada.

Valentina estaba llorando también. Llevó sus manos a su rostro para limpiar las lágrimas y asintió.

“Te lo juro, Juls.” Dijo con toda la seguridad que pudo. “No quiero volver a estar así, quiero vivir y ser fuerte para amarte con toda la ternura que tú mereces y para entregarte todo lo bueno que hay en mí.”

“Al final del día, podemos aguantar mucho más de lo que pensamos que podemos. Y tú has aguantado demasiado, Val.” Juliana le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada suave, tratando de transmitir con sus ojos el agradecimiento y el amor. “Yo creo que ya nos toca dejar de aguantar tanto y empezar a disfrutar. ¿Te parece si empezamos de cero?”

Valentina sonrió como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía y sintió en su corazón que las cosas estarían bien. “Creo que es imposible que tu y yo empecemos desde cero pero puedes empezar con aceptarme una cita, prometo que será la mejor primer cita y te conquistaré como la caballerosa y encantadora princesa azul que soy.”

“No te creo.” Afirmó Juliana con una mirada seria.

“¿Por qué no?” Preguntó confundida y nerviosa.

“Porque hoy es nuestra primera cita y nos la hemos pasado llorando.” Respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

Valentina rodó los ojos y sonrió también. “Aún no termina, ¿pacto de no llorar más por el resto del día?” Le dijo estirando su meñique.

“Pacto.” Dijo uniendo su dedo en su característica pinky promise. “No creas que te salvas de planear otra cita, eh. Quiero ver a esa princesa azul en acción.”

“Vas a caer rendida.” Le guiñó el ojo confiada.

Al terminar de recoger la mesa, Juliana le preguntó por sus planes del resto del día. Ninguna de las dos tenía nada qué hacer por lo que acordaron quedarse en casa viendo películas. La nostalgia las invadió al pensar que ese había sido su plan de los domingos durante tanto tiempo y ahora estaban nuevamente así. Había una ligera tensión entre ellas al no saber qué tan cerca deberían estar o qué tanto podían tocarse. Juliana no podía eliminar por completo la desconfianza y Valentina no quería hacer nada que la hiciera sentir incómoda. Sin embargo, conforme las horas pasaron comenzaron a sentirse más en confianza y aunque el contacto físico era mínimo, las conversaciones fluyeron fácilmente y con sus miradas se decían lo que con sus palabras no se atrevían aún.

Cuando oscureció, se despidieron con la promesa de verse el siguiente viernes para su segunda cita.

La semana pasó entre mensajes de buenos días, llamadas antes de dormir, fotografías de lo que la otra estaba haciendo durante el día y demasiados nervios.

Cuando se conocieron, la conexión, la química y la confianza se dieron casi instantáneamente, siempre fue bastante sencillo estar con la otra. A pesar de ser tan diferentes, se complementaban muy bien. El tiempo, la distancia y las pruebas difíciles que habían pasado hicieron que ahora tuvieran que pensar un poco más antes de mandar algo, antes de decir algo o de hacer algo. Era un terreno desconocido pero ambas sabían que debían superar esta etapa para volver a conectar y sentir la misma complicidad de antes.

Juliana trataba de abrirse a Valentina, de dejarla entrar poco a poco. Se permitía sonreír más, contarle más sobre ella y también hacerle preguntas del tiempo que estuvieron separadas.

Valentina por su parte también intentaba ser lo más honesta que podía. Respondía todas sus dudas y se esforzaba por ser sincera en todo momento, también estaba tratando de pedir ayuda cuando sabía que comenzaba a sentirse abrumada por sus emociones, en más de una ocasión le había llamado a Juliana cuando sentía que la necesidad del alcohol era demasiada y escucharla la había hecho sentir mucho más fuerte.

Ambas estaban trabajando muy duro porque sabían que la recompensa de poder estar juntas otra vez, valdría la pena.

* * *

Valentina era la encargada de planear esta segunda cita, eran las 5pm y tenía casi todo listo, lo único que necesitaba ahora era arreglarse.

Tomó un largo y relajante baño, se dio tiempo suficiente para acondicionar su cabello y exfoliar su cuerpo, humectó su piel con su loción favorita y se colocó perfume en el cuello. No era muy fanática del maquillaje, simplemente un poco de corrector debajo de sus ojos y un poco de mascara para pestañas resaltando el azul de sus ojos. Dejó su cabello lacio secarse solo para obtener un efecto más natural y se vistió con un pantalón negro que tenía aberturas a los costados y una blusa del mismo color ceñida al cuerpo. Optó por unos tenis blancos porque habían quedado en que la cita sería algo casual. Tomó una pequeña mochila negra y salió de su casa en busca de Juliana 35 minutos antes de las 8pm.

Había algo de tráfico pero llegó justo a la hora acordada y bajó con un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas en la mano. Juliana abrió la puerta y Valentina quedó con la boca abierta durante unos segundos. Su largo cabello negro caía sobre sus hombros en suaves ondas, tenía puesto un delgado suéter color salmón que se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y un pantalón negro ancho con unos tenis blancos. Su maquillaje era muy natural y traía también el collar con la letra V que tantos años atrás Valentina le había dado.

“Hola Val.” Le dijo sonriendo.

“Estás muy guapa.” Fue su primera respuesta. “Y hola.” Continuo con una sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas. Estiró su mano para darle el ramo y Juliana lo recibió con una sonrisa y un suave gracias.

“¿Quieres pasar?” Preguntó. “Ya estoy lista, solo tengo que poner estas flores en agua.”

“No te preocupes, aquí te espero.” Respondió Valentina.

Juliana se giró y llevó las flores a la cocina, minutos después estaba de regreso con Valentina. “Lista, ¿vamos?” Cuestionó estirando su mano.

Valentina la tomó y apretó sus dedos. “Vamos.”

Les tomó casi 25 minutos llegar al lugar, se trataba de un restaurante al aire libre en el último piso de un edificio que acababan de abrir y el cual Valentina había logrado rentar por una noche, podían disponer de la terraza en total privacidad sin que nadie más estuviera alrededor.

“Val, esto es demasiado.” Dijo Juliana al entrar al lugar y darse cuenta de que estaba completamente vacío y decorado exclusivamente para ellas dos.

Valentina sonrió apenada y un poco preocupada de haberse excedido. “¿Estuvo mal?”

Si hubiese sido esta su primera cita en la vida, Juliana habría pensado que Valentina trataba de deslumbrarla con su dinero y se hubiera molestado. Sin embargo la conocía perfectamente y sabía que Valentina solía hacer este tipo de detalles exagerados cuando estaba muy nerviosa. “No Val, todo está muy bonito.”

Efectivamente el lugar era muy hermoso y Juliana estaba boquiabierta. Se ubicaba en el piso 17 y la vista de la ciudad era espectacular. El mobiliario nórdico y la iluminación hacían del lugar un espacio cálido y acogedor. A pesar de que Juliana estaba segura de que era un restaurante carísimo, el diseño la hacía sentirse como en casa y sabía que por esa razón Valentina lo había escogido. “Neta está muy, muy bonito. Te tomaste muy en serio eso de ser la princesa azul.” Le dijo sonriendo. 

Valentina le devolvió la sonrisa y mordió su labio inferior. “Eva me trajo a la inauguración, es de uno de sus amigos y tiene poquito tiempo de haber abierto, en cuanto lo vi pensé que te gustaría.” Le respondió emocionada de haber tomado una buena decisión. Le había costado mucho trabajo pensar en un buen lugar para traer a Juliana pero este restaurante le parecía un lugar muy romántico y lindo, podían conversar bien porque la música no era demasiado fuerte, la comida era deliciosa y podían ver las estrellas si miraban al cielo, algo que antes disfrutaban mucho hacer juntas.

Se sentaron y ordenaron algunas cosas para el centro, la platica fluyó instantáneamente, parecía que estar juntas era todo lo que hacía falta para estar en sintonía con la otra. Cenaron, hablaron de todo y de nada, disfrutaron los silencios, conversaron con sus miradas, rozaron sus manos, acariciaron sus cabellos, rieron juntas, conectaron. Estuvieron ahí por horas gozando la presencia de la otra.

Valentina la llevó a su departamento poco antes de la 1am y justo cuando se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia el elevador, Juliana la tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos y con su otra mano la tomó del cuello jalándola delicadamente hacia ella hasta rozar sus labios.

Toda su vida Juliana había crecido con una idea muy específica del amor romántico, había soñado con su final feliz y su “y vivieron felices por siempre.” Cuando Valentina se fue, se fueron con ella todas esas ideas y sueños, sin embargo, en ese instante en que sus labios se unieron por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, Juliana se dio cuenta de que no quería un final feliz, sino una vida llena de momentos felices al lado de la imperfecta mujer que tenía frente a ella y que le había enseñado el verdadero significado del amor.

Tal y como Valentina le había prometido en su primera cita días antes, estaba haciendo todo por conquistarla y poco faltaba para que Juliana cayera rendida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy si les traigo un cap un poquitín más largo! Jajajaja por fin! Espero les guste, muchísimas gracias por tantos comentarios tan bonitos! LOVE YOU! 
> 
> Por cierto, están viendo los capítulos tan hermosos y las escenas nuevas? ESTOY ENAMORADA! Ya extrañaba mucho ver a Juls y Val juntitas! 
> 
> Nos leemos prontito! Besitos!


	18. Chapter 18

Las citas continuaron, las conversaciones cada vez eran más largas y profundas, se atrevían a hacerse más preguntas, a hablar de temas que a veces podían resultarles incómodos y a confiar y abrirse más. Las miradas que se daban era cada vez más intensas, habían comenzado a acoplarse casi tanto como antes y había veces en las que ni siquiera eran necesarias las palabras, con una mirada podían decirse todo. Los besos cada vez eran más apasionados, más entregados y más libres, cuando se besaban no pensaban en otra cosa más que en disfrutarse mutuamente. Era casi perfecto. 

Pero al mismo tiempo, no era perfecto. En ocasiones tenían discusiones fuertes y ambas se encerraban en sus pensamientos por varias horas hasta que estaban listas para hablar, y a veces hablaban incluso cuando no estaban listas. Porque sabían que si querían que esto funcionara, debían trabajar en la comunicación.

A pesar de las esporádicas discusiones. Sus almas siempre habían estado tan en sintonía que no era difícil para ellas volver a conectar.

Valentina continuaba con sus sesiones de terapia semanales a las cuales Juliana la había acompañado algunas veces cuando se lo había pedido y sus antidepresivos. Había ganado peso porque ya estaba llevando una buena dieta y porque Juliana amaba consentirla con sus panes y postres favoritos.

Por primera vez en la vida, Eva no solo aceptaba la relación de las chicas sino que la apoyaba y se sentía enormemente agradecida de que su hermana tuviera a su lado a una mujer que la amara como sabía que Juliana lo hacía. Lupe también se sentía contenta de ver a su hija sonreír tanto otra vez, moría de ganas por ver a la rubia también y darle un fuerte abrazo después de que Juliana le contara algunas de las cosas que le habían pasado, sin embargo sabía que lo primordial era que la relación fuera construyéndose poco a poco y no había presionado a su hija para que llevara a Valentina a su casa, pero ya habían pasado varias semanas y comenzaba a sentirse impaciente. Por su parte, Sergio había hecho todo lo contrario, prácticamente obligar a Juliana a que salieran los tres y aunque al principio había intentado portarse enojado con Valentina, al final de la noche y después de largas conversaciones y una que otra lágrima, habían acordado dejar el pasado atrás y recuperar la amistad que habían perdido con la ausencia de Valentina.

Juliana tenía muchísimo trabajo y su tienda marchaba cada vez mejor, estaba dándose a conocer y ahora tenía muchísimos clientes y citas para diseños exclusivos durante el día. Valentina comenzaba a escribir y había empezado a asistir a la empresa algunas horas durante la mañana para acostumbrarse al ritmo de trabajo, se veían cada fin de semana sin falta y algunas noches entre semana salían al cine o a cenar. Ninguna de las dos había hecho oficial la relación con palabras sin embargo el amor hacia la otra era bastante evidente.

En realidad el único detalle que tenían aún era que, aunque emocionalmente se sentían muy cómodas estando con la otra, el aspecto físico estaba resultando un tanto difícil, sobre todo para Valentina. Si bien los besos eran bastante frecuentes, no pasaban de ahí. Algo que a las dos les parecía muy extraño porque antes habían tenido demasiada química. Y en realidad no era falta de química, porque la atracción estaba, tan presente como siempre y con la misma intensidad, sin embargo era como si algo las detuviera cuando los besos pasaban a un segundo nivel y las caricias se hacían un poco más atrevidas.

* * *

Valentina se encontraba recostada sobre la cama de Juliana con la morena entre sus piernas. Se besaban como hace mucho no lo hacían, la oji-azul apretaba con sus dedos la cintura de la morena mientras que ella acariciaba el largo cabello de Val con una de sus manos y con la otra acariciaba la parte de su pierna descubierta por el vestido. La temperatura corporal de ambas incrementaba con cada segundo y pronto necesitaron separarse para poder respirar y calmar sus agitados corazones. Quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en la otra y tratando de expresar con sus miradas lo que sus voces aún no se habían atrevido a decir.

Juliana le dedicó una ligera sonrisa, tan valiente y tan dispuesta a entregar su amor como siempre. Por su parte, Valentina mordió su labio inferior demostrando que estaba un poco nerviosa, posó sus manos sobre las mejillas de Juliana y le sonrió de vuelta antes de suspirar y decirle, “Te adoro más que nunca, Juls.”

La pelinegra eliminó la distancia entre sus rostros y le dio un dulce beso en los labios. “También te adoro, Val.” Sonrió nuevamente y giró su cabeza para besar la palma de Valentina que aún estaba posada sobre su mejilla. Los besos nuevamente fueron subiendo de tono, Juliana acarició otra vez la pierna de Valentina y lentamente fue subiendo su mano por su vestido disfrutando de los sonidos de placer que comenzaban a salir de los labios de la rubia. De pronto, como si hubiera sentido una corriente eléctrica, Valentina se estremeció y dejó de mover sus labios al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de Juliana y entrelazaba sus dedos quitándola de su pierna.

“¿Qué onda? ¿Estás bien?” Preguntó Juliana confundida.

“Si.” Susurró la rubia.

“¿Qué pasa, Val?”

“No, no sé. Nada, ven.” Dijo y la jaló hacia su rostro para intentar besarla otra vez pero Juliana se hizo hacia atrás.

“Estás nerviosa. Dime qué pasa.”

Valentina exhaló y bajó la mirada. “Te juro que no entiendo. Me siento boba porque hemos estado en situaciones así un millón de veces y no sé por qué me siento como si fuera la primera vez.”

“En parte es como una primera vez, ¿no?”

“Supongo.” Respondió sonrojada. “¿Tú también estás nerviosa?”

“La verdad,” suspiró. “Creo que si. Y tampoco entiendo por qué.” Contestó dejando salir una ligera risa.

“Tal vez deberíamos platicar.”

Juliana puso sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Valentina para apoyarse y quitar su peso de encima pero la rubia la jaló hacia ella y la abrazó fuerte.

“No te quites,” pidió. “Me gusta tenerte así, sobre mí.”

“¿Cómo se supone que platiquemos así, Val?”

Valentina se quedó callada unos segundos, pensando. “¿Acuéstate y me abrazas?”

Juliana se movió y se recostó boca arriba en las almohadas, tomó la mano de Valentina y la trajo hacia ella, poniendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sintiendo la cabeza de Val apoyada sobre su pecho. Con sus dedos comenzó a acariciar su cabello y ambas se quedaron en silencio nuevamente.

“¿Y ahora?” Preguntó Juliana.

Valentina soltó una carcajada por la incomodidad de la situación y escondió su rostro en el cuello de la pelinegra. “Ahora no sé.”

“Tú querías hablar, morrita.”

Suspiró fuertemente. “Pues es que no sé, ¿crees que vamos muy lento?”

“Pues no, creo que vamos bien, despacio pero seguro. Además, apenas llevamos algunas semanas saliendo.”

“Yo sé,” Levantó su rostro para verla a los ojos. “Es solo que siento que antes esto era una parte muy importante de nuestra relación y ahorita es como si estuviéramos atascadas.” Se sonrojó aún más antes de continuar. “¿No lo extrañas?”

Juliana no pudo aguantar la sonrisa al ver a Val tan nerviosa por estar hablando sobre esto, lo cierto es que anteriormente era la más abierta de las dos y Juliana era quien terminaba avergonzada el 99% de las veces. “Claro que si, Val.” Le tomó la mano y le dio un beso en el dorso. “Me encantas y eso no ha cambiado para nada, sigues siendo la mujer más hermosa que conozco y obviamente pienso en lo bonito que era hacer el amor contigo y si lo extraño. Pero tal vez solo no se ha dado la oportunidad.”

“Juls, estamos solas en tu depa y también hemos estado solas en mi casa, oportunidades hay. Y aunque no las hubiera, eso nunca nos detuvo antes.” Se quedó callada y de pronto su rostro cambió a uno de inmensa preocupación. “¿Crees que hay algo mal?”

“No, Val.” La abrazó hacia ella nuevamente. “No hay nada malo, al menos no de mi parte.”

“Juls, tú me encantas. Como antes y aún más si eso es posible, ¿lo sabes verdad?”

“Yo sé, Val. Gracias por decírmelo, me haces sentir mariposas cuando me dices ese tipo de cosas.” Dijo sonrojada.

“Parecemos un par de niñas en secundaria.” Valentina soltó una risa y rodó los ojos. Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, mirándola fijamente antes de preguntar, “¿De verdad quieres estar conmigo?”

“Claro que quiero, y no te preocupes, vamos a estar juntas de esa manera y de todas las maneras que nos falten. Ahorita simplemente estamos re-conectando emocionalmente y hemos tenido que platicar mucho y acoplarnos otra vez pero me muero de ganas por estar contigo.”

“¿Cuándo?” Preguntó ansiosa.

“Cuando las dos estemos seguras, Val. No quiero presionarte, ni hacer algo con lo que no te sientas 100% cómoda.”

“Es que si estoy cómoda, tú me haces sentir cómoda. Es solo que a veces como que me bloqueo, no sé.” Suspiró. “Tal vez son las pastillas, me ponen de un humor muy extraño, hablaré con el doctor.” Dijo resignada. “Pero sabes que te adoro, ¿verdad? Y neta no tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de estar contigo. Es solo que me siento rara y mi cuerpo no se ve igual que antes tampoco. Me da un poquito de pena que me veas así tan flacucha.”

“Para mí sigues siendo igual de preciosa, ya estás comiendo mucho mejor y te ves muy bien. ¿Qué te parece si vamos al club un día de estos?” Le propuso con una sonrisa. “Puedo sentarme a tomar un jugo mientras tu juegas tennis, eso te encanta y te ayudaría a recuperar fuerza y tus músculos que siempre me presumías. Igual podemos hacer pesas un ratito y desayunar juntas.”

Valentina empezó a reírse. “Extraño mis músculos, estaba más sexy antes.” Concluyó pensativa antes de asentir. “Me encanta tu plan, mi chiquita. ¿Puedes mañana?”

“Tengo una cita a la 1con una chava que quiere vestidos para sus damas, pero podemos irnos temprano, ¿va?.”

Valentina le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios sellando así la cita de mañana. Amaba cómo con tan solo unas palabras, Juliana podía hacerla sentir tan hermosa, deseada y amada como siempre.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente llegaron juntas al club deportivo con sus maletas de ejercicio y sus lentes de sol.

“Me gusta mucho cómo te ves con tu outfit de ejercicio.” Le dijo Valentina y sonrió.

Juliana le devolvió la sonrisa coqueta. “Toda tuya, Val.” Le guiñó el ojo. “¿Quieres desayunar algo o vamos a la cancha?”

“Si tengo un poco de hambre, vamos por un cuernito o algo ligero y luego jugamos.”

Compraron comida y Juliana acompañó un rato a Valentina a la cancha de tennis, ella no era tan fanática del deporte y en realidad tampoco era muy buena pero sabía lo mucho que Val lo disfrutaba así que por un rato decidió acompañarla antes de excusarse para ir al gimnasio cuando llegó alguien más y se ofreció a jugar con la rubia. Valentina la alcanzó ahí un rato después y pasaron las siguientes 2 horas haciendo ejercicio antes de ir nuevamente a la cafetería y desayunar algo más sustancioso. Al terminar, Juliana la dejó en su casa con la promesa de verla más tarde para ir a cenar y se fue a trabajar.

Durante toda la mañana, Valentina había sufrido internamente por tener a Juliana tan cerca y no poder tocarla cómo tantas ganas tenía de hacerlo. Ver el sudor caer sobre su cuello, sus bíceps flexionándose al levantar alguna pesa y en general tener tan cerca a su cuerpo torneado y perfecto eran una tortura porque moría de ganas por estar a solas con ella pero al mismo tiempo le daba miedo quedarse pasmada como las veces anteriores. No sabía por qué su cuerpo la traicionaba de esta forma, sinceramente esperaba que Juliana fuera a quien más trabajo le costara abrirse y confiar pero por alguna razón su cuerpo se bloqueaba al querer tener intimidad con ella.

Tal vez era la idea de que la había traicionado y lastimado cuando se fue, o el hecho de pensar que la última vez que había estado con alguien de esa forma era con Lucho. Quería y necesitaba borrar esos recuerdos, sabía que la experiencia de tener que estar con una persona por quien no sientes absolutamente nada había sido muy difícil e incluso traumática. Después de haber sabido lo que era hacer el amor con la persona a quien más amas como había sido con Juliana, odió con todas sus fuerzas cada noche que pasó entre las sábanas al lado de su ex esposo.

En el fondo sabía que todo esto no la dejaba avanzar y que necesitaba dejar de pensar en el pasado y concentrarse en el presente tan bonito que estaba construyendo al lado de su Juls.

Deseaba tanto poder volver a tenerla de esa forma, volver a pensar en eso como algo mágico y hermoso y no como un deber, quería amar a Juliana con su mente, corazón y cuerpo.

Decidió ir a la empresa solo unas horas para distraerse y al volver a su casa tomó un baño y cubrió su cuerpo de su crema favorita hasta tener la piel humectada y oliendo delicioso. Recibió un mensaje de Juliana que le avisaba que estaría en su casa en 10 minutos para ir a cenar por lo que se apresuró a vestirse.

Eligió unos jeans azules y una playera negra sin mangas, sus tennis blancos y una chamarra de mezclilla. Era una cita casual en una de sus pizzerías favoritas y después de eso el plan era irse al departamento de Juliana a ver películas.

Durante las últimas semanas, el plan de pasar la noche abrazada a Juliana había sido más que suficiente pero la conversación de la noche anterior y el deseo que había despertado en ella esta mañana mientras hacían ejercicio, eran un indicador de que esta noche habría más que solo unas horas viendo televisión y comiendo palomitas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! Jajajaja espero que les guste! Con todo mi amor para ustedes y especialmente dedicado a Estefanía ;) Les mando un abrazo! Disfruten su semana y prometo traer el próximo súper pronto! (Ya casi lo termino) :)


	19. Chapter 19

Juliana siempre tuvo una memoria excelente, podía recordar detalles que mucha gente olvidaría fácilmente. Recordaba no solo fechas o lugares específicos sino detalles como la ropa que estaban usando o las palabras que que se dijeron en cierta situación. Cuando vivía con Valentina, ella era la encargada de recordar las citas que tenían, fechas de pago, aniversarios, incluso cosas más simples como regar las plantas y llevar el carro al servicio.

Recordaba perfectamente sus momentos importantes con Valentina, era como si pudiera verlos en su mente como en una película.

Obviamente había momentos que eran mucho más significativos y sus recuerdos eran mucho más claros, por ejemplo, su primera vez.

Al ser además su primera vez estando así con alguien, recordaba los nervios que tenía porque quería que todo fuera perfecto, recordaba la emoción al sentir la cálida piel de su novia bajo su cuerpo y sus suaves besos atrapando sus labios. Recordaba la intensidad del momento en el que se detuvieron a mirarse a los ojos y perderse en las pupilas de la otra. Recordaba el tiempo que se tomó en recorrer el cuerpo de su novia con sus besos, contando sus lunares y asombrándose por las reacciones que era capaz de provocar en ella.

Valentina, por el contrario, siempre tuvo una mala memoria, o eso fue lo que sus profesores, amigos y familia le decían todo el tiempo. Ella olvidaba fechas con mucha facilidad, olvidaba datos específicos, era muy mala ubicándose en un lugar sin su GPS. Era probable que te cuestionara sobre la conversación que habían tenido minutos atrás porque había olvidado de qué estaban hablando. Muchas veces los demás se enojaban con ella por ese detalle, Juliana había sido la única persona que no se molestaba en lo absoluto por tener que recordarle cosas porque sabía que no es que Valentina fuera olvidadiza sino que a veces se distraía en otras cosas.

Valentina podía olvidar un aniversario pero recordaba el perfume que Juliana había usado en su primera cita. Recordaba cada detalle que Juliana había compartido con ella sobre su vida, su familia y sus gustos. Recordaba cuales eran sus flores favoritas y cómo le gustaba tomar su café. Recordaba comprar las velas que le gustaban cuando iba al supermercado y nunca olvidaba cómo hacerla reír.

Juliana siempre le decía que era despistada porque estaba demasiado ocupada recordando las cosas más importantes.

Y eso era cierto, Valentina no olvidaba los detalles. Ella recordaba la música que sonaba de fondo cuando hizo el amor con Juliana por primera vez. Recordaba el olor delicioso de su cuello y el sabor salado de su piel al recorrer su cuerpo con sus labios. Recordaba el brillo especial que tenían sus ojos cafés mientras le decía una y otra vez lo mucho que la amaba. Recordaba la suavidad de su cabello mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en él. Recordaba la sensación de las manos de su novia recorriendo sus brazos, sus piernas, su abdomen.

Valentina no podía verlo como en una película sino que tenía flashes de detalles, como si fueran fotografías tomadas al azar de esa noche.

Ambas tenían formas muy distintas de recordar pero lo que era seguro es que para las dos había sido un momento inolvidable.

 

* * *

 

Juliana pasó por ella vistiendo unos jeans deslavados, un suéter negro y unos botines del mismo color.

Eligieron una mesa en la esquina y conversaron sobre sus días y sobre el trabajo mientras disfrutaban de la pizza y una copa de vino tinto.

Valentina estaba nerviosa, Juliana lo había notado desde que había pasado por ella pero había preferido darle tiempo para que ella misma hablara de lo que sea que la tenía preocupada. Terminaron de cenar y pasaron a la cafetería de Sergio por una caja de pan para desayunar al día siguiente antes de dirigirse al departamento de Juliana.

La noche era fría por lo que, al llegar, decidieron sentarse en la sala abrazadas. Juliana recargada sobre el brazo del sofá y Valentina recostada entre sus piernas con su espalda sobre el pecho de la pelinegra. Se taparon con una cobija y Juliana prendió la televisión para buscar alguna película.

Estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Valentina comenzó a moverse y a jugar con su cabello como solía hacer cuando los nervios la invadían.

“Val, ¿está todo bien?”

“Si.” Respondió distraída.

“¿Segura?” Preguntó Juliana nada convencida de su anterior respuesta.

Valentina se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de voltear para quedar sentada frente a Juliana y le tomó las manos.

“Quiero decirte algo.” Apretó sus dedos y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida, cerró los ojos por unos segundos y al abrirlos la miró fijamente tratando de encontrar en ese café oscuro la calma y serenidad que le proporcionaban siempre. “Juls, desde la primera vez que hablé contigo ese día en el parque hace tanto tiempo algo dentro de mí sabía que estábamos destinadas a algo más, sabes que yo creo mucho en esas cosas y neta desde ese día sentí como si tú y yo hubiéramos estado juntas siempre, como si te conociera desde mucho antes. Cuando me fui viví los días más oscuros de mi vida porque me hacías muchísima falta. Todo el tiempo que estuvimos separadas me reclamaba una y otra vez haber hecho lo que hice y de la manera en que lo hice porque te había lastimado demasiado y eso es algo que ahorita aún me cuesta mucho perdonarme y-“

“Val,” Interrumpió Juliana con un apretón de manos.

“Déjame terminar por favor,” Suplicó Valentina con los ojos brillosos. “He estado trabajando en eso cuando voy a terapia, en poder perdonarme porque sé que es una de las razones por las que me cuesta tanto recibir tu amor, me cuesta mucho aceptar que me ames como lo haces porque siento que no lo merezco. No quiero seguir renegando de mis elecciones y de las cosas que hice porque el día de hoy te tengo conmigo y eso me hace ser la mujer más afortunada. Muchas veces en el dolor se encuentran los placeres más profundos, las verdades más completas y la felicidad más certera. Todo lo que pasó me ha enseñado a valorar cada detalle de ti, de nosotras y de nuestro amor. Me haces muy muy feliz, mi chiquita." Se detuvo para suspirar y llevar la mano de Juliana a sus labios para darle un suave beso. "Juls, quiero pedirte que seas mi novia. Oficialmente y para gritarlo al mundo entero.”

Juliana, quien la miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de Valentina y la acaricio dulcemente, su corazón latía rápido y el nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar. Esto sólo era una propuesta de noviazgo, no se imaginaba cómo se pondría si alguna vez Valentina le pedía ser su-.

No iría ahí en este momento, Val la estaba mirando con tanto amor y al mismo tiempo con tanta incertidumbre que necesitaba besarla y quitar cualquier rastro de duda inmediatamente. Y eso hizo, jaló su rostro hacia ella y cuando la tuvo a unos centímetros de sus labios le respondió. “Si, Val. Si quiero ser tu novia." Mordió su labio y miró hacia abajo antes de volver sus ojos a ese azul cielo que tanto amor la hacia sentir. "Te amo.”

Cerró la distancia entre sus bocas y se besaron como hacia tanto tiempo no lo hacían. Con la devoción de un amor que había logrado superar tantos obstáculos y que al final había salido vencedor.

“Yo también te amo, mi amor.” 

Se besaron con una pasión que había estado atrapada durante tanto tiempo y se deleitaron en el sabor, el aroma, y en la suavidad de la otra.

Se besaron hasta que necesitaron separarse para respirar y al mirarse a los ojos no fue necesario decir nada más. Ambas sabían lo que venía.

Valentina se levantó del sillón y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Juliana guiándola hasta la habitación.

Al entrar, se paró frente a Valentina y la empujó ligeramente hacia atrás hasta que sus piernas tocaron la orilla de la cama y cayó sobre esta con su largo cabello extendiéndose sobre las sabanas. Juliana no dejó de mirarla a los ojos al mismo tiempo que se recostaba sobre ella y colocaba sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas de Valentina, apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos volvió a besarla con la misma intensidad que había hecho antes y cerró sus ojos disfrutando cada segundo de ese beso.

Valentina comenzó a acariciar sus brazos y lentamente fue metiendo sus manos dentro de su suéter para dejar suaves caricias en su abdomen al mismo tiempo que levantaba la prenda con la intención de removerla. Juliana se separó solo lo necesario para deshacerse de ella antes de besarla un poco más. Era como si una fuerza externa les impidiera separarse demasiado, el magnetismo que tenían hacia la otra era especialmente fuerte esta noche.

Segundos después Juliana tomó la chamarra de Valentina y empezó a quitársela para luego quitar también su playera y pegar sus cinturas. Valentina miró hacia abajo, hacia la piel dorada que tanto amaba del abdomen de su novia rozando su palidez. Desde siempre había estado fascinada con el contraste en sus pieles, en sus ojos, en su cabello, en sus personalidades. Con sus manos acarició los brazos de la pelinegra y bajó sus labios hacia su cuello respirando el delicioso aroma de su perfume.

La pelinegra se levantó de la cama para quitarse las botas y el pantalón y ayudó después a Valentina a deshacerse del resto de su ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudas. La oji-azul por unos instantes se quedó quieta solo observando, y empezó a trazar delicadamente el contorno de sus labios con sus dedos para luego llevarlos al negro cabello largo de su novia. Sus movimientos eran lentos, suaves, precavidos. Como su primera vez.

Juliana bajó sus manos hacia los pechos de la rubia y comenzó a acariciarlos con sus dedos. “Eres tan hermosa, mi Val.” Valentina sintió su piel sonrojarse y sonrió agradeciendo el cumplido. La morena llevó sus labios a uno de sus pechos y los minutos siguientes se perdió en su piel y en los sonidos que tanto había extrañado escuchar. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que añoraba estar así hasta que la tuvo nuevamente bajo ella. Lo único que podía pensar era en lo feliz que sería si pudiera detener este momento y quedarse así por siempre.

Valentina bajó sus dedos al cabello de Juliana abrazándola aún más y arqueando su espalda dejando salir suaves gemidos por las sensaciones que su novia provocaba en su cuerpo. “Mi amor.” Susurró mientras jalaba a Juliana para besarla otra vez, ahora un poco más salvajemente, explorando con su lengua, mordiendo sus labios, dejando salir el deseo que tanto tiempo pasó encerrado en sus cuerpos.

Las caricias se intensificaron. Valentina envolvió con sus piernas las caderas de Juliana y pasó sus dedos por su espalda. La mano derecha de Juliana descendió hasta tocar la blanca piel del muslo de su novia. Bajó sus besos hacia el cuello de Valentina buscando aquel lugar detrás de su oreja que tanto le gustaba, sus dedos recorrieron su pierna hasta llegar a su cadera y luego a su abdomen que se contraía con cada roce de su piel, dibujó círculos alrededor de su ombligo haciendo que Valentina soltara una ligera risa. “Me haces cosquillas.”

Juliana sonrió. “Te amo.” Le dijo viéndola a los ojos y bajando su mano un poco más.

Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse lentamente, suave. Ninguna de las dos tenía prisa, era el momento en el que sus cuerpos se reencontraban, reconocían y reconectaban. La respiración de Valentina se agitó aún más con cada movimiento y sus labios se entreabrieron sutilmente para dejar salir pequeños sonidos de placer.

A pesar del tiempo que pasó, Juliana sabía perfectamente cómo y dónde tocar. Bajó sus dedos un poco más y aplicó la presión necesaria para perderse dentro del cuerpo de su novia. Recordaba exactamente la fuerza que Valentina prefería, el ritmo que más le gustaba. La rubia la siguió moviendo sus caderas y con sus manos apretó la cintura de Juliana abrazándola más hacia ella y dejando ligeras marcas en su piel.

Juliana se dió cuenta de que Valentina estaba cerca. Lo sabía por las contracciones cada vez más intensas de su abdomen, por sus dedos apretando más fuerte su espalda, por los sonidos saliendo de su boca cada vez más rápido. Por el negro intenso de sus pupilas eliminando casi por completo el azul de sus ojos. Por la forma tan increíblemente hermosa y delicada con la que susurraba su nombre una y otra vez. “Juls, Juls, Juls.”

Un sonido gutural salió de su garganta al terminar. Y sus muslos níveos la abrazaron más fuerte. Sus ojos se apretaron y con la cabeza hacia atrás disfruto cada milésima de los segundos que duró el placer. Juliana apoyó sus manos en la cama y levantó su cuerpo para darle espacio y apreciar mejor la divinidad que tenía bajo su cuerpo. Valentina abrió los ojos y le sonrió. “Te amo demasiado, mi chiquita.” Con sus manos reposando en las mejillas de la pelinegra la llevó hacia ella y la besó.

Al separarse, Valentina acarició los brazos de su novia y se mordió el labio con una sonrisa. La empujó suavemente hasta que Juliana quedó recostada con las piernas abiertas dandole espacio a Valentina para acostarse sobre ella.

La rubia se tomó su tiempo, siendo aún más lenta que Juliana. Comenzó por trazar su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos, la beso con calma, aumentando la intensidad muy despacio, gradualmente. Sin acelerarse, perdiéndose en la dulzura de sus labios, el sabor de su piel y el brillo de sus ojos.

Con sus dedos recorrió sus brazos, su cuello, su clavícula. Bajó hasta posar su mano sobre su pecho y por unos segundos simplemente se quedó mirándola a los ojos y sintiendo su corazón. Ese corazón que dedicaría su vida entera a cuidar.

Trazó una línea con sus labios desde su mentón hasta el centro de su pecho, llevó su boca a uno de ellos y sus dedos al otro. Con su lengua acarició la tersa piel y se regocijó con los sonidos de placer que salieron de los labios de Juliana.

Juls siempre tan entregada, tan libre, tan suya.

Una vez que ambos pechos recibieron la misma atención por parte de sus besos. Siguió su recorrido con sus labios pasando por su abdomen y admirando la dualidad entre la fuerza de sus músculos y la extraordinaria suavidad de su piel.

Bajó un poco más, sintiendo en su cabello los dedos de Juliana y escuchando su respiración y sus delicados gemidos.

Llegó hasta el espacio entre sus muslos y se perdió en ella. Se dejó consumir por Juliana.

Todos sus sentidos se impregnaron de ella. De su aroma, de su sabor, de su voz y de sus caricias. “Me encantas demasiado.” Le dijo.

Pensó en la primera vez que había estado con Juliana, casi podía sentir el mismo nerviosismo, quería complacerla, llenarla, seducirla hasta que quedara exhausta de placer y aún entonces seguir deleitándola con sus caricias.

Pensó también en lo bien que su cuerpo recordaba cómo moverse, sus labios sabían cómo tocar y su lengua se desplazaba confiada porque conocía el camino exacto que enloquecería a Juliana.

Intensificó sus movimientos, pasó sus brazos debajo de los muslos de su novia para traerla más hacia su cara y apretó sus caderas con fuerza. Juliana se estremecía y jalaba los mechones rubios de Valentina al mismo tiempo que dejaba salir suspiros combinados con suplicas para que no parara.

Valentina no quería parar, al contrario, escucharla disfrutar la hacía querer permanecer ahí por siempre.

Observó los primeros signos del orgasmo de Juliana y apresuró sus movimientos justo como sabía que le gustaba. La escuchó decir su nombreacompañado de suaves gemidos y sintió sus muslos apretando sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que levantaba sus caderas para pegarse más a ella.

Después de unos segundos, Juliana dejó caer sus piernas a la cama y llevó una de sus manos a su rostro para luego echar su cabello hacia atrás y con la otra mano entrelazó sus dedos con los de Valentina y la jaló para que quedara sobre ella otra vez.

Valentina apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su novia, sintió los brazos de la pelinegra abrazándola y sus labios dándole un tierno beso en el cabello. Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos mientras sus corazones se calmaban y sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad.

“Te amo mucho, mucho, muchísimo, Juls.” Dijo Valentina rompiendo el silencio.

“Yo también te amo muchísimo.”

Levantó y giró un poco su cabeza para poder mirarla. “Gracias por estar conmigo, por volver y por quedarte.”

Juliana le sonrió y llevó sus dedos al cabello de su novia para acariciarlo y jugar con él. “Creo que nunca tuve opción, va a sonar muy muy cursi pero por más distancia que hubiera entre nosotras nunca hubo nada comparable a tus manos, nada igual al hermoso mar de tus ojos.”

Valentina sonrió y mordió su labio inferior. “Si suena muy cursi, pero me encantas.”

Juliana se sonrojó y giró los ojos antes de sacarle la lengua y dejar salir un suspiro. “¿Nos tapamos?” Preguntó al sentir la piel chinita de su novia.

Valentina se levantó para acomodar las cobijas antes de recostarse en la misma posición y taparse. Juliana cerró los ojos y la abrazó fuerte.

La oji-azul bajó su rostro y se acurrucó en el pecho de Juliana quedándose dormida mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón.


	20. Chapter 20

_“Love will come_

_and when love comes_

_love will hold you_

_love will call your name_

_and you will melt_

_sometimes though_

_love will hurt you but_

_love will never mean to_

_love will play no games_

_cause love knows life_

_has been hard enough already.”_

 

Valentina terminó de leer y levantó la mirada hacia su terapeuta que la miraba desde la silla de enfrente.

“Te había pedido que me dijeras qué es lo que significa Juliana para ti, ¿por qué elegiste ese poema?” Preguntó mirándola.

“Creo que resume muy bien lo que es ella para mí. Juliana significa amor, significa estabilidad, confianza, aceptación. Ella es como mi hogar, es saber que alguien estará a mi lado en mis momentos más felices pero también en mis lows, es saber que existe alguien en el mundo que tiene el poder de darme paz con solo verla, es estar segura de que me ama tanto como yo a ella.”

Su terapeuta sonrió por la respuesta. “Te veo mucho más segura en tu relación que la última vez que hablamos.”

“Ayer aceptó ser mi novia, oficialmente.” Respondió con un brillo especial en los ojos y una sonrisa enorme.

“Me alegro mucho, Valentina. ¿Le dijiste lo que hablamos?”

Valentina suspiró. “Le conté que me cuesta trabajo aún no culparme por todo pero que estamos trabajando en eso.”

“Es bueno que hayas podido abrirte un poco más. Físicamente también estaba costándote un poco de trabajo dejarla entrar, me habías dicho que querías hablar de eso con ella también.”

Valentina se sonrojó al pensar en la noche tan mágica que había pasado con Juliana y las interminables horas que habían estado haciendo el amor. “No hablamos tanto pero ya no creo que sea necesario.” Dijo con una sonrisa.

“Ya veo.” Le respondió con una sonrisa entendiendo lo que quería decir. “¿Cómo te sentiste?”

“Muy bien, nerviosa al principio. Pero confió demasiado en ella, fue muy bonito. Creo que pasó en el momento en el que tenía que pasar.”

“¿Hablaron después?”

“No, ni siquiera creo que fuera necesario, fue como si hubiéramos conectado todo lo que nos faltaba por conectar. Desde que nos conocimos, ella y yo hemos tenido una comunicación especial, con miradas o con caricias, cosas así. Muchas veces solo con verla puedo saber qué es lo que está pensando y ella también sabe leerme muy bien. La verdad es que por un momento creí que habíamos perdido eso pero ayer me di cuenta que sigue estando ahí y sigue siendo igual.”

“La comunicación no verbal es fundamental en cualquier relación, aunque sabes que es importante que hables también. Decir lo que sientes y preguntarle a ella sus sentimientos mejorará la comunicación y la confianza.”

“Yo sé, realmente si lo estoy intentando, no quiero volver a guardarme cosas.”

La terapeuta asintió sonriéndole y se quedó mirándola por unos segundos, estaba realmente contenta de los avances que Valentina estaba teniendo y aplaudía el enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por mejorar. “En los demás aspectos de tu vida, ¿cómo te has sentido?”

“Bien.” Respondió sonriendo. “En mi casa por primera vez estoy sintiéndome como yo. Todos saben y aceptan mi relación y eso es un gran alivio. Además de que estoy trabajando mucho y eso me ayuda bastante cuando tengo algún pensamiento que no debería.” Su tono de voz había cambiado drásticamente al decir esto.

“¿Qué tipo de pensamientos?”

“Mezcal, vino, cerveza.” Respondió seca.

“¿Has querido tomar?”

“A veces.” Contestó honestamente. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. “Es raro, es como un viejo hábito. Ni siquiera es con la intención de perderme como lo hacía antes, es solo que el alcohol fue una parte demasiado importante de mi vida desde que era casi una niña. Comencé a tomar a los 14 años y siempre lo relacioné con diversión y fiesta. La primera vez que estuve con Juls, bajé considerablemente mi consumo porque ella me enseñó que no necesitaba acabarme una botella para estar feliz y para pasármela bien cuando salíamos pero de todas formas nos gustaba comprar vino y tomarlo sentadas frente a la tele mientras comíamos pizza. De vez en cuando salimos a algún bar y yo la convencía de echarnos unos shots. La pasábamos bien, bailábamos toda la noche y tenía pegada a Juls todo el tiempo, como que el alcohol la hacía volverse especialmente clingy. Era divertido.” Dijo recordando.

“Como tú dices, el alcohol siempre fue parte de tu vida y estuvo presente en momentos buenos pero también te refugiaste en él en tus momentos no tan positivos.”

Valentina asintió. “Yo sé, desde que descubrí que tomar de más podía nublar la mente también lo usé con ese propósito.” Se quedó callada por unos segundos, pensando en todas las veces en las que había utilizado el alcohol para olvidar cosas que le dolían. “Si me acordaba de mamá, si peleaba con Eva, si papá quería imponerme algo o simplemente si me sentía estresada o triste lo usaba para olvidarme de mi realidad por un rato. Tengo claro que mi relación con el alcohol se volvió tóxica en algún momento y no quiero volver a perderme como lo hacía pero eso no significa que no tenga ganas de tomar a veces.”

* * *

“Val, ¿en qué piensas?”

Valentina parpadeó varias veces para concentrarse en la voz de Juliana. “¿Qué?”

“Te pregunté en qué piensas, estás muy callada.”

Se encontraban recostadas sobre el sofá del departamento de Juliana, aunque la rubia pasaba tanto tiempo ahí que parecía más bien departamento de ambas. Valentina estaba recargada en uno de los brazos del sillón y Juliana en el otro con sus piernas unidas al centro y sobre ellas una cobija gruesa que las cubría del frío. La castaña estaba dibujando los primeros bocetos para un vestido de novia que debía mostrar al día siguiente y Valentina tenía sobre su regazo un libro que hasta hace unos minutos estaba leyendo, antes de perderse en sus pensamientos. Ambas estaban en sus pijamas y tenían, sobre la mesa que estaba frente a ellas, dos tazas de chocolate caliente. “Nada, Juls.” Le dio una leve sonrisa y bajó sus ojos a su libro abriéndolo nuevamente e intentando encontrar la última página que había leído.

Juliana bajó la mirada también y continuó dibujando, ella sabía que, si se trataba de algo importante, Valentina le diría cuando hubiera organizado sus ideas y se sintiera lista.

Pasaron varios minutos más en silencio, Juliana se estiró para tomar su taza de chocolate y al ver que ya estaba vacía, se levantó del sillón. “Voy por más, ¿quieres?”

Valentina no respondió por lo que tocó su pierna con su mano para llamar su atención y señaló la taza con su mano. “Aún tengo, mi amor. Gracias.” Le respondió sonriendo.

Cuando Juliana regresó de la cocina encontró a Valentina con las piernas cruzadas y el libro cerrado en la mesa. La miraba expectante y le tomó la mano para que se sentara más cerca de ella.

“Quiero preguntarte algo, Juls.” Dijo tímidamente.

Juliana esperó en silencio.

“¿Extrañas el alcohol?”

La pregunta la sorprendió demasiado. “¿Qué?”

“Yo sé que nunca fuiste tan fan de echarte unos drinks como yo pero casi siempre teníamos al menos una botella de vino en la casa, además de que había ocasiones en las que salíamos y nos la pasábamos muy bien. Quiero saber si extrañas eso.”

“¿Por qué me lo preguntas?”

“Solo tengo curiosidad.”

Juliana se quedó pensando unos minutos, considerando la pregunta porque en realidad para ella no había sido ningún sacrificio dejar de tomar por Valentina. Nunca había sido especialmente fanática del alcohol y aunque el sabor del vino tinto le gustaba, no era algo que extrañara o que sintiera que le hacía falta. “No.” Respondió honestamente.

“¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera un poco?”

“No, Val. Te lo prometo,” Juliana la miró a los ojos e inhaló nerviosa por la pregunta que haría. “¿Tú lo extrañas?”

Valentina evadió la mirada de su novia antes de responder. “A veces.” Admitió avergonzada.

Juliana lo sabía incluso antes de tener esta conversación. Se daba cuenta cuando iban juntas al supermercado y pasaban cerca de la sección de vinos. Lo notaba cuando en eventos sociales les preguntaban si querían algo de tomar y Valentina desviaba la mirada. Cuando pasaban por el bar de su casa o cuando tenían citas dobles con Sergio y su novia y ellos pedían una cerveza para acompañar la cena. 

Lo cierto era que le daba miedo pensar en volver a ver a su novia en la situación en la que la había encontrado, volver a verla así de vulnerable y perdida.

Valentina notó el silencio de su novia. “No he tomado nada, te lo juro.”

“Te creo.”

* * *

El problema de una adicción es que realmente no tiene una cura, sino que está presente siempre. Puede ser controlada pero sigue estando ahí.

Valentina tenía que luchar constantemente contra las inexplicables ganas que tenía de tomar, sobre todo cuando se sentía abrumada o muy, muy contenta y con ganas de celebrar. Había aprendido a manejar sus emociones y enfocarse en otras cosas que no tuvieran nada que ver con el alcohol pero había veces en las que lo único que quería era abrir una botella.

No lo hacía, por ella y por Juliana.

En más de una ocasión había pensado en tomar solo un poco pero no estaba segura de si podría parar y eso era lo que la detenía. Su terapeuta le había hablado de casos en los que, cuando la dependencia no había sido tan grande, las personas podían volver a tomar con medida y no pasaba nada. Ella sentía que había llegado a un punto en el que le sería posible detenerse antes de tomar demasiado pero aun así le daba miedo.

Nunca le había confesado este temor a Juliana, por lo que se sorprendió una noche al verla llegar del trabajo con una botella de su vino favorito en la mano.

“¿Juls?” Le dijo con sus ojos azules enfocados en la botella.

“¿Qué pasa, mi amor?” Le contestó acercándose para darle un beso.

¿Por qué traes eso?” Preguntó confundida.

“Porque hoy vamos a brindar, mañana nos vamos de vacaciones y mañana también cumplimos un año de ser novias.”

“Sabes que no puedo tomar, Juls.” Le dijo en modo serio y un poco enojada.

Juliana suspiró y la tomó de la mano para sentarse en el sillón. Colocó la botella en la mesa de centro y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su novia. “Val,” comenzó y le sonrió para tratar de calmarla. “Nunca en mi vida te haría hacer algo que tú no quieras hacer, lo sabes, ¿verdad?”

Valentina asintió.

“Sé que no te gusta hablar de esto pero me doy cuenta del miedo que le tienes al alcohol cuando lo ves. El otro día te enojaste muchísimo con Eva cuando te ofreció una copa de vino en la cena. Y la semana pasada casi corres a Sergio cuando te destapó una chela. La última vez que salimos también te molestaste con Nayeli por pedir shots para la mesa." Hablaba calmada pero tratando de hacerle ver el punto al que quería llegar. 

Valentina se quedó callada, escuchándola y tratando de entender qué es lo que estaba pasando. 

"Me has dicho varias veces que extrañas cuando tomábamos vino con la cena o cuando comprobamos unas cervezas y las tomábamos los domingos viendo películas.”

“Son cosas tontas que digo, yo-“ Interrumpió.

Juliana le apretó la mano pidiéndole que la dejara continuar. “Es algo que te está afectando más de lo que debería Val, no son cosas tontas. Tú sabes lo que opino sobre tomar pero el alcohol no siempre es algo malo o terrorífico, no es algo a lo que debas temerle. Estás en un punto en el que te da demasiado miedo tenerlo cerca y,” Se quedó callada por unos segundos. “Si te soy honesta,” Se mordió el labio nerviosa y cerró los ojos antes de continuar. “También me da miedo a mí.” Confesó con un tono sombrío.

Este tema era algo que no solo afligía a Valentina, sino que desde hace mucho atormentaba a Juliana también. Si fuera por ella, nunca más ninguna de las dos bebería absolutamente nada, pero sabía que Valentina tenía ganas de probarlo otra vez y la idea de que lo hiciera en un momento en el que se sintiera triste y volviera a caer, aterraba a Juliana como nada.

Después de pensarlo muchísimo y platicarlo con Eva, Sergio, Lupe e incluso la terapeuta de Valentina, había llegado a la conclusión de que sería buena idea darle la opción en un momento en el que se sintiera feliz para poder asociarlo con la celebración de algo lindo y no con un escape de su realidad, en un ambiente seguro en donde ella estuviera presente y pudiera asegurarse de que Val estaría bien y no tomaría más de una o dos copas.

Una parte de ella rogaba que Valentina dijera que no, que pudieran tirar la botella y continuar su noche como cualquier otra, pero otra parte esperaba que tomara una copa y se diera cuenta de que la urgencia por beber más ya no estaba dentro de su novia. Que su realidad ahora era lo suficientemente buena para no querer huir, que podía tomarse una copa y no pasaría nada más porque lo hacía por decisión y no por necesidad.

No fue necesario decirle todo esto a Valentina porque ella entendía. Como le había dicho antes a su terapeuta, ellas sabían leerse. 

La miró fijamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en ese café que amaba tanto y que la hacía sentir invencible. Deseaba quitarse este miedo que había desarrollado y sabía que aquí y ahora era el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

Asintió y se levantó del sillón, sacó de la cocina dos copas y volvió para sentarse con su novia. Juliana tomó la botella, la destapó un poco torpe por la falta de práctica y llenó ambas copas hasta la mitad. Le dedicó una sonrisa a Valentina al entregarle la suya y las chocaron al centro.

“Salud por ti, mi amor.” Dijo nerviosa. 

“Salud por nosotras, mi chiquita.” Respondió la oji-azul.

* * *

Valentina consideraba la noche anterior como un éxito. Tomó una sola copa de vino, disfrutó el sabor, absorbió el aroma y se relajó al lado de la mujer de su vida. No necesitó más, no anheló más. Se sentía en control de si misma y eso para ella era un logro enorme. Rechazó la oferta de Juliana de una segunda copa porque simple y sencillamente no tenía ganas de tomar más. Tenía claro que eso no significaba que siempre sería así pero al menos se sentía segura de que era lo suficientemente fuerte para tomar decisiones responsables. 

Después de ese momento, ambas se dirigieron a la habitación para hacer sus maletas y disfrutar del cuerpo de la otra, entre caricias, besos y te amos mezclados con gemidos y deliciosos orgasmos, olvidaron que debían dormirse temprano y terminaron quedándose despiertas hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Tenían que estar en el aeropuerto a las seis de la mañana para tomar el vuelo y ninguna de las dos estaba especialmente emocionada por despertar tan temprano, sin embargo sabían que valdría la pena en cuanto estuvieran disfrutando de la playa.

Eran sus primeras vacaciones desde que habían vuelto a estar juntas y ambas morían de ganas por tener estos días para relajarse y deleitarse con la compañía de la otra.

Había sido Valentina quien había planeado todo como regalo de aniversario para su novia.

Cada día se sentían más compenetradas, más en sintonía. Poco a poco habían ido trabajando en ellas mismas y en construir una relación basada en comunicación, respeto y confianza. Su noviazgo no era perfecto, nada en la vida lo es. Peleaban y hacían que la otra perdiera la paciencia pero sabían cómo arreglarse. Habían decidido estar juntas porque sabían que así es como sacaban sus mejores versiones. Y se habían comprometido a trabajar en ellas mismas para no proyectar en la otra sus propias heridas.

Su relación era mucho más madura que antes, el enamoramiento loco y pasional que hubo la primera vez ahora era un amor más centrado y más responsable, pero igual de intenso.

La alarma del teléfono de Valentina comenzó a sonar haciendo que la rubia se escondiera en las cobijas. “Apágalo.” Murmuró adormilada.

“Tú apágalo.” Respondió la castaña llevando sus manos a su cara y tallándose los ojos tratando de despertar.

“¿Y si cancelamos todo y nos quedamos a dormir?”

Eso hizo que Juliana abriera los ojos al instante y le quitara a Valentina la cobija de la cara. “¿Y perderme el monumento de novia que tengo paseándose en bikini frente a mí por una semana? ¡Estás loca! Levántate ya.” Le dijo y se recargó en su novia estirando su brazo para apagar la alarma.

Valentina sonrió y la jaló para que quedara sobre ella. “Está bien, me levanto solo si me das un beso.” Paró la boca y cerró los ojos.

Juliana la besó y le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. “¿Lista para despertar?”

“¡Lista!” Respondió. “Además, ¿tú piensas que yo me perdería de la visión de mi duraznito en traje de baño?” Le guiñó el ojo al mismo tiempo que le daba una nalgada y la empujaba quitándose la cobija para pararse de la cama y caminar hacia el baño.

Juliana se quedó boquiabierta por unos segundos y luego soltó una carcajada. Se levantó y la alcanzó para tomar un baño juntas.

A pesar de haber saciado sus ganas la noche anterior, era inevitable estar desnudas frente a la otra y no querer tocarse.

Tristemente, no tenían suficiente tiempo para disfrutar más de ese baño pero no pudieron evitar besarse por unos segundos bajo el agua y acariciar la piel de la otra mientras se enjabonaban. Se turnaron para lavarse el cabello dándose un corto pero relajante masaje mientras lo hacían.

Quince minutos después estaban vistiéndose apresuradamente.

A pesar de lo que la mayoría de las personas pudieran pensar, Juliana siempre era quien más tiempo tardaba en arreglarse, por lo que Valentina se encargó de guardar las cosas de baño en la maleta y asegurarse de que llevaran todo. Preparó café y lo sirvió en un termo grande, sacó las botellas de agua y unas galletas para comer de camino. 

Minutos más tarde estaban dentro del uber con dirección al aeropuerto. 

* * *

Poco más de cinco horas después, se encontraban en la habitación de hotel que Valentina había reservado, era una especie de cabaña a la orilla del mar con una vista increíble y mucha privacidad.

El hotel era un lugar para parejas y al registrarse las habían felicitado por su boda creyendo que festejaban su luna de miel. Secretamente ambas habían sentido mariposas al pensar en eso. Era algo que deseaban muchísimo, lo habían deseado desde la primera vez pero se sentían nerviosas de que fuera muy pronto para decirlo.

Se sentían cansadas por el viaje por lo que decidieron pedir comida al cuarto y pasar el resto de la tarde tomando el sol recostadas frente al mar.

“Me encanta cómo te queda el color naranja.” Dijo la rubia admirando el cuerpo de su novia. Juliana se había puesto ya su bikini y Valentina se estaba desvistiendo para hacer lo mismo.

“Gracias,” Respondió. “A mi me encanta cómo te ves así, sin nada.”

Valentina le lanzó su playera a la cara y se cubrió el rostro sonrojada. “Boba.” Le sacó la lengua mientras se ponía su traje de baño.

“Es la verdad, te lo dije antes, ¡monumento de mujer que tengo!” Dijo para después hacer un chiflido piropeando a su novia. 

Valentina se rió y la jaló de la mano para besarla agradeciéndole el cumplido. Lo cierto es que le había costado mucho trabajo recuperar la confianza en su cuerpo.

Cuidaba mucho no saltarse ninguna comida y se daba sus gustos con el pan dulce que tanto le gustaba comer, hacía ejercicio todos los días antes de irse a trabajar y había comenzado también a tomar clases de yoga. Todo esto había hecho que ganara el peso que había perdido y su cuerpo adquiriera una tonificación que nunca antes había tenido. Hoy se sentía más segura que nunca y Juliana le daba aún más confianza con sus comentarios y miradas. “Te amo, mi Juls hermosa. Y tu también eres todo un monumento, vamos ya que quiero presumir a mi novia.”

Juliana soltó una carcajada. “Val, si sabes que es una playa privada, ¿verdad?” Continuó riendo. “No hay nadie aquí.”

Valentina hizo un puchero al pensar en eso. “Bueno, entonces vamos a tomarnos una foto en el mar y explotar las redes sociales con nuestro level of hotness.” Entrelazó sus dedos y caminaron a la playa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Perdón por la demora!
> 
> Tuve algunas dudas sobre este capítulo, sin embargo creo que era algo necesario para ver el crecimiento y evolución de los personajes y de la relación que ellas tienen, me encantaría saber qué piensan.
> 
> En el próximo se vienen las vacaciones y el "level of hotness" de Juliantina en traje de baño jajaja
> 
> Gracias por todo, ¡siempre!


	21. Chapter 21

“Prueba esto, está deli.” Dijo Valentina acercándole a Juliana un vaso con un líquido color naranja.

“¿Qué es?”

“Una margarita, te va a encantar.” Respondió acercándole el vaso para que tomara un trago.

Después de comer en el cuarto habían salido a la playa y estaban recostadas sobre los camastros deleitándose con la vista y con la compañía que tenían.

El último año de sus vidas había sido una montaña rusa de emociones, la tienda de Juliana había despegado increíblemente rápido, cada vez su nombre se volvía más conocido, lo cual significaba que el estrés aumentaba y las horas que pasaban juntas disminuían considerablemente. Sin embargo, habían hecho hasta lo imposible por encontrar un equilibrio y ahora sentían que lo habían logrado. Valentina pasaba la mayoría de las noches en su departamento para así, por lo menos, poder cenar juntas, platicar sobre sus días y dormir abrazadas.

Por su parte, la rubia seguía trabajando en la empresa Carvajal, disfrutaba escribir en el periódico y había encontrado también una pasión por la fotografía de moda para las revistas. De vez en cuando aceptaba modelar en alguna pasarela que tuviera Juliana fuera de la ciudad y así aprovechaba para ir con ella. Había descubierto un nuevo amor en la escritura, así como podía perderse horas leyendo algún libro, ahora lo hacía también escribiendo y tenía muchísimas ganas de publicar sus escritos algún día, estaba trabajando en eso para poder hacerlo. Sus terapias eran esporádicas pero no dejaba de ir aunque fuera una vez al mes, le servía mucho porque tenía a una persona ajena y que sabía que le daría opiniones objetivas sobre las situaciones que le afectaban.

Para Juliana, todo el tiempo que habían pasado separadas y todas las cosas que habían ocurrido entre ellas parecían un recuerdo muy lejano. Al principio había tenido dudas y miedo de no estar tomando una buena decisión. Sabía que el amor que sentía por Valentina era lo más fuerte que había experimentado en su vida pero no podía evitar preguntarse si regresar con ella sería lo mejor, la idea de que todo el amor que sentía por ella no sería suficiente para que se quedara le daba pánico.

Estaba segura que no podría soportar un segundo abandono.

Juliana nunca había sido una persona particularmente atrevida, jamás se había caracterizado por tomar riesgos. Había crecido en un hogar muy inconstante y valoraba mucho la estabilidad, fue un shock para ella misma darse cuenta de lo dispuesta que estuvo a enfrentar sus miedos y estar al lado de la persona que, si bien la había hecho sufrir como nadie, también le había dado la felicidad máxima.

Juliana bebió y sonrió por el sabor, el mango era una de sus frutas favoritas. “Está riquísimo.” Dijo pasando su lengua por sus labios.

“Tú estás riquísima.” Respondió Valentina mirando su lengua y mordiendo su labio inferior.

Juliana notó el deseo en el azul brillante de los ojos de su novia y sus ganas por recorrer su cuerpo entero con sus besos la inundó. Con sus miradas no fue necesario decir nada más, Juliana la tomó de la mano y la levantó del camastro caminando con ella hacia la entrada del cuarto para luego llevarla hasta la cama.

Valentina sintió la parte trasera de sus rodillas chocar con el borde de la cama y dio un salto para quedar acostada jalando a Juliana con ella y tomando su cara para besarla con toda la intensidad de la que era capaz en esos momentos.

“Te amo, Juls. ¿Cómo haces para estar así de hermosa siempre?”

Juliana atrapó su caderas con sus dedos, buscó con su boca la lengua de su novia y se perdió en el calor de su piel.

Valentina la besó con intensidad, con pasión, con ganas. Dejándose llevar por sus salvajes instintos que le pedían más, más, más.

Apretó la cintura de la pelinegra y mordió sus labios pidiendo tomar el control. Rodó a Juliana para quedar sobre ella y abrió los ojos para mirarla por unos segundos.

Había días en los que hacían el amor despacio, suave, dulce. Había otros días como hoy en los que lo que necesitaban era rapidez, fuerza, desenfreno.

La rubia bajó sus labios hasta el cuello de su novia succionando la piel hasta dejar una pequeña marca y dando ligeros mordiscos que suavizaba con su lengua. Sus manos se movían por sus pechos, su abdomen, sus piernas, sus dedos parecían tener vida propia. Juliana tenía una de sus manos apretando las sábanas y la otra sobre el cabello de Valentina, manteniéndola lo más cerca posible de su piel. La rubio subió su rostro para besarla una vez más, perdiéndose en el sabor de sus besos. Le quitó el traje de baño a Juliana en menos de un minuto y después hizo lo mismo con el suyo hasta quedar completamente desnudas. Valentina colocó su pierna derecha entre los muslos de Juliana y pegó sus caderas. El tiempo pareció detenerse con ese primer contacto, poco a poco ambas empezaron a moverse hasta encontrar un ritmo que funcionara para las dos, los movimientos iban aumentando la velocidad y la fuerza hasta llegar a ser casi bestiales.

Sus respiraciones se agitaban haciendo que cada vez fuera más difícil seguir besándose porque estaban demasiado cerca. 

“Val, más.” Pedía Juliana enterrando sus dedos en la cintura de Valentina para jalarla más hacia su cuerpo y levantando su cadera cada vez más rápido.

Valentina no dudó ni un segundo en aumentar la velocidad y la potencia de sus movimientos. Llegó primero y la explosión en su cuerpo fue demasiado intensa, demasiado profunda. Disfrutó de los segundos de placer hasta que sintió a Juliana debajo de ella elevando su cuerpo y torpemente trató de volver al mismo ritmo que tenía y que sabía que haría llegar a Juliana. Unos minutos después la pelinegra sintió su abdomen contraerse y los espasmos en su cuerpo la hicieron cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer rendida a la cama con la boca abierta tratando de recuperar el oxígeno y calmar su acelerado corazón.

Valentina se giró para quedar recostada al lado, exhausta también.

La castaña buscó su pierna y la jaló para abrazarla a su cuerpo, “Te amo.”

“Te amo, mi chiquita.” Respondió la rubia colocando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su novia y rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos.

“Feliz aniversario, Val.” Dijo Juliana rompiendo el silencio después de unos segundos.

“Feliz aniversario, mi amorcito.” Valentina, quien estaba casi dormida, respondió.

* * *

A pesar de que la noche anterior se habían dormido demasiado temprano, al día siguiente Juliana despertó casi al medio día con tiernos besos en su hombro y suaves caricias en su brazo. Sonrió sin abrir los ojos y dejó salir de su boca un sonido de goce al sentir los labios de su novia en su piel.

Valentina sonrió también, mordiendo ligeramente su hombro. “Buenos días, amor de mi vida.”

“Buenos días, Val.” Contestó volteando para darle un beso en los labios y lo que comenzó como un simple y corto beso pronto pronto se intensificó, Juliana abrió la bata de Valentina y la rubia le ayudó a quitársela para quedar ambas completamente desnudas. Valentina se recostó sobre su novia, las caricias subieron de tono, los besos se volvieron cada vez más profundos. Juliana la abrazó con sus piernas para atraerla más a ella.

De pronto, el apasionado momento se vio interrumpido por un fuerte sonido del estómago de la castaña que hizo a Valentina soltar una carcajada en medio del beso. “Tienes mucha hambre, ¿verdad, mi amor?”

Juliana se contagió de la risa al mismo tiempo que se ruborizaba. “Perdón.” Llevó sus manos a su cara apenada.

Valentina besó su mejilla y se levantó de la cama. “Ya está listo el desayuno en la mesita, ven, vamos.”

“Voy al baño, ahorita te alcanzó.” Respondió Juliana mientras se paraba.

Acabaron con casi toda la comida que Valentina les había pedido y se quedaron reposando un rato mientras conversaban. Después de bañarse y arreglarse un poco, salieron a turistear y comprar algunos souvenirs. Pasaron el resto de la tarde caminando y conociendo.

En la noche decidieron salir a bailar como hace tanto tiempo no hacían, había muchísima gente en el club pero Valentina utilizó su nombre (algo que muy pocas veces hacía pero que hoy era muy necesario) para entrar rápido y conseguir una mesa en el área VIP. Pidieron unos cocteles y una ronda de shots. Comenzaron a bailar y conforme Juliana iba sintiendo los efectos del alcohol en su cuerpo, se desinhibía y comenzaba a pegarse más a Valentina, a bailar más sexy, a abrazarla más y a besarla sin importar quién estuviera viéndolas.

La bachata comenzó a sonar y Juliana la tomó de la cintura para pegarse más, movía sus caderas en perfecto ritmo con la música de una manera sensual y precisa. A Valentina la volvía loca verla así.

“Me encanta cómo te mueves.” Murmuró la rubia respirando agitada y dándole un beso en el cuello.

Juliana seguía moviéndose, pegándose cada vez más a su novia, provocándola, invitándola a moverse de la misma forma.

Ambas estaban demasiado excitadas. El calor del lugar, el alcohol, la música, el roce de sus cuerpos, todo era demasiado.

Juliana bajó una de sus manos a la cadera de Valentina y con la otra comenzó a masajear su pecho sobre la ropa. Val estaba sorprendida porque, a pesar de que el área VIP no tenía tantas personas, aún así estaban en un lugar público y a Juliana normalmente no le gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero hoy parecía no importarle nada más,cerró los ojos disfrutando el atrevimiento de su novia, prendiéndose más con cada movimiento y cada palabra que la pelinegra le decía al oído.

“Vámonos.” Rogó Juliana con un gemido, no aguantando más.

Valentina vio en sus ojos la necesidad y desesperación y fue rápidamente a cerrar la cuenta. Volvió por Juliana y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida cuando sintió un jalón en su brazo en dirección opuesta, abrió la boca sorprendida al darse cuenta que Juliana la estaba llevando al baño. La castaña cerró la puerta en cuanto entraron y atacó sus labios a besos introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la rubia.

Valentina cortó el apasionado beso para mirarla, “¿No quieres que vayamos al hotel?”

Juliana bajó sus labios a su cuello para besarlo y morderlo, “Te necesito ahorita.” Tomó la mano de su novia y la bajó hasta su pantalón antes de asaltar sus labios nuevamente.

* * *

Los siguientes tres días de viaje pasaron de la misma forma, disfrutando del lugar y de ellas mismas. Dejando salir todo el deseo y pasión que sentían por la otra y amándose en cada oportunidad que tuvieron.

Salieron a conocer, comieron en todos los lugares que les recomendaban, caminaron tomadas de la mano, tomaron millones de fotografías, bailaron hasta el amanecer, se besaron bajo las estrellas.

El último día del viaje decidieron no salir del hotel para quedarse a descansar.

Después de desayunar en la cama se recostaron en los camastros frente a la playa y se quedaron dormidas.

Al despertar, Valentina entró al cuarto por agua y al salir se quedó mirando a su novia.

Juliana en traje de baño, con su piel dorada brillando bajo el sol y su cabello alborotado era sin duda una obra de arte y Valentina quería quedarse ahí por siempre, admirándola. Era irreal el amor que sentía por ella.

Juliana abrió los ojos sintiendo la mirada y volteó a verla.

Valentina en traje de baño, con su pálida piel que, después de casi una semana bajo el sol apenashabía adquirido un tono más dorado, su largo cabello que ahora estaba mucho más rubio, sus ojos hinchados por haber dormido tanto y las hermosas pecas que pintaban sus mejillas era una obra de arte y Juliana quería quedarse ahí por siempre, admirándola. Era irreal el amor que sentía por ella. 

Ambas se sonrieron, Juliana estiró su mano para tomar los largos dedos de Valentina y traerla hacia ella, invitándola a recostarse en su camastro y abrazándola. "Val." Dijo llamando su atención y bajando la vista para mirarla fijamente a los ojos. “Yo no creo en el amor a primera vista. Pero creo en la reencarnación, en el reconocimiento, en el “a ti te he visto en otra vida".”

Valentina se sorprendió muchísimo al escuchar las palabras del libro que hace tanto tiempo le había pedido que leyera, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y le dedicó una sonrisa. “Lo leíste.”

“Es un muy buen libro.” Le dijo Juliana con un guiño.

“¿De verdad te gustó?”

“Si, es muy interesante. No estoy completamente segura de si creo en absolutamente todo pero estoy totalmente segura de que si la reencarnación es real, yo voy a encontrarte.” Tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos. “Te elegiría en un millón de vidas, en un millón de mundos, en cualquier versión de la realidad. Te encontraría y te elegiría porque tú, Valentina Carvajal, eres el amor de mis vidas.”

Valentina, con sus hermosos ojos azules brillando por el amor que sentía y sus mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas que habían logrado escapar sonreía enormemente y apretaba fuerte la mano de su novia. No tenía palabras para explicar lo que había sentido al escuchar esas palabras.

Tomó el rostro de Juliana en sus manos y la besó. Tratando de demostrar con sus labios que todo, absolutamente todo lo que había dicho Juls era recíproco.

Ella creía firmemente que esta no era la primera vida en la que habían estado juntas porque el amor que sentían por la otra era demasiado poderoso, demasiado fuerte para ser algo nuevo.

De la misma forma, sabía que definitivamente no sería la última vida que pasarían a lado de la otra. Valentina también encontraría a Juliana en una y mil vidas, no había duda alguna. 

Se besaron por largos minutos que parecieron horas y al mismo tiempo parecieron segundos.

Se besaron con ternura, con suavidad, deleitándose en el calor de la otra, saboreando sus pieles con sabor a mar.

Lentamente Valentina comenzó a bajar sus besos al cuello de Juliana, acarició con sus labios sus hombros y con un cuidado desmesurado le quitó el traje de baño para besar sus pechos. Juliana la miraba y acariciaba su rubio cabello mientras dejaba salir ligerossonidos de placer. Valentina quería besar cada milímetro de piel que estuviera frente a ella, así que eso hizo.

Dejó que sus labios acariciaran el cuerpo dorado más perfecto que había visto alguna vez en su vida, se perdió ahí. En Juliana. En su amor.

Besándola, saboreándola, demostrándole lo admirada, amada y deseada que era por ella.

La hizo llegar una, dos, tres veces. Con sus labios, con su lengua, con sus dedos.

Y llegaron juntas una última vez antes de quedarse dormidas bajo el sol, con la belleza del cielo, el brillo del sol y la inmensidad del océano frente a ellas.

Casi tan inmenso como el amor que sentían. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como disculpa por las veces que me he tardado en actualizar, ahora si me apuré jajajaja 
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!
> 
> ¡Último lunes de esta década, ¿pueden creerlo?!
> 
> En fin, disfruten mucho mañana, celebren, agradezcan, y rodéense de gente bonita que vibre con ustedes y los haga ser su mejor versión. Les mando un abrazo y espero que cada propósito que se pongan para este año que viene, se cumpla. 
> 
> Les deseo mucho amor, porque es la fuerza más grande. 
> 
> ¡Nos leemos en el 2020! 💖


	22. Chapter 22

"¿Lista, mi amor?" Preguntó Juliana.

"Si, ya voy." Respondió Valentina acomodando su cabello por milésima vez frente al espejo. Tomó sus llaves que estaban sobre la mesa y respiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados, preparándose mentalmente antes de salir.

Juliana la esperaba junto a la puerta con una media sonrisa y estiró su mano para entrelazar sus dedos una vez que la tuvo a su alcance. Apretó sus dedos tiernamente y llevo su mano a sus labios para darle un dulce beso. "Estás bien." Le aseguró.

Valentina sonrió agradecida y asintió. "Estoy bien." Confirmó. "Vamos."

Salieron del departamento y Valentina le dio las llaves del auto pidiéndole con la mirada que ella conduciera. Estaba nerviosa y quería poder cerrar los ojos en el camino y respirar.

Juliana manejó con una mano para poder tomar con la otra la pierna de Valentina tratando de darle calma en el trayecto. El camino estuvo en silencio, solo se escuchaba la música saliendo del radio. 

A petición de la rubia, hicieron una parada para comprar unas flores, tal vez era innecesario, sabía que daba exactamente lo mismo si llegaba con las manos vacías pero quería un poco más de tiempo. Además de que, esas flores en particular, tenían un significado especial para ellos. 

Poco más de veinte minutos después, llegaron a su destino y caminaron hacia el lugar en el que Valentina solo había estado una vez antes.

Se pararon frente a la lápida de León Carvajal y Valentina colocó delicadamente los tulipanes que había comprado para él.

A su padre nunca le habían llamado la atención las flores pero Valentina las amaba tanto que le había pedido plantar flores en el jardín de su casa cuando estaba pequeña. Para León, Valentina había sido su niña consentida y le había intentado dar todo lo que quería. Por alguna razón, cuando Silvina le preguntó qué tipo de flores plantar, lo primero que le vino a la mente al pensar en Valentina, fueron los tulipanes. 

La rubia había abrazado muy fuerte a su papá al ver las flores y desde entonces, cada que veía un tulipán, pensaba en él.

"Hola, papá." Susurró en una voz demasiado frágil. El nudo en la garganta se le formó casi instantáneamente y cerró los ojos para evitar dejar salir lágrimas. Volteó hacia Juliana que se había quedado unos pasos atrás para darle espacio y estiró su mano para tomarla y jalarla hacia ella.

La morena se quedó en silencio, solo apretando la mano fría de su novia. No sabía qué decir, se sentía incómoda y extraña estando frente a la tumba de una persona que tanto dolor le había causado al amor de su vida y que tanto daño había hecho a su relación. Al mismo tiempo, era el padre de la mujer más maravillosa que existía, no podía odiarlo ni guardarle rencor a quien había hecho posible la existencia de Valentina.

Trató de mantener una expresión neutral en su rostro y de transmitir con su mano el amor que sentía por su novia porque sabía que para ella estar aquí también era difícil.

"Feliz cumpleaños." Continuó la rubia. "Perdón por no haber venido antes, no me sentía preparada para estar aquí. Todavía me dolía." Mordió su labio recordando todo la tristeza que había sentido al casarse con Lucho, al haberse ido, al haber renunciado al amor de su vida por su papá. "Creo que me dolía mucho más porque nunca lo esperé. Nunca imaginé que me pedirías algo así. Siempre te admiré tanto y te amé tanto." Suspiró. "Y tú me conocías tan bien, sabías perfecto cómo hablarme y qué decirme para que yo hiciera lo que me pedías." Las lágrimas que minutos antes había intentado detener, ahora corrían por sus mejillas. Su rostro estaba rojo y su voz entrecortada.

Juliana le soltó la mano y la abrazó a su cuerpo dejando que Valentina escondiera su rostro en su cuello, acariciando su espalda, tratando de reconfortarla con sus brazos, con su amor. 

Ella sabía lo doloroso que había sido para Valentina aceptar que su papá, la persona en quien siempre había confiado y quien creía que siempre pondría en primer lugar su felicidad, la había manipulado tanto. En general, le había costado muchísimo perdonar a su familia. 

Había tomado mucho tiempo y largas pláticas sanar la relación con sus hermanos. Había tomado aún más tiempo y eternas horas de terapia y reflexión sanar la relación con ella misma. Pero con su papá era mucho más complejo porque ya no estaba aquí.

Valentina se separó de Juliana y se sentó en el pasto, recargó su mano derecha en la lápida y apretó la mano de su novia con la izquierda. "Me duele mucho más contigo porque creí que lo que más querías era mi felicidad y," Volteó a ver a Juliana y entre lágrimas continuó. "Juliana es eso, ella es mi felicidad, papá." Le sonrío y miró nuevamente al lugar donde descansaban los restos de su padre. "Ella siempre ha sido mi felicidad y pensé que lo sabías." Juliana se acercó más y con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar el largo cabello de su novia. "Y ahora ni siquiera estás aquí para decirte todo esto. No puedo reclamarte, ni cuestionarte, ni escucharte. Y eso es lo que más me molesta, que ya no estás y nunca voy a poder entenderte." Cerró los ojos y jaló el brazo de Juliana, quien permanecía en silencio pero había dejado salir algunas lágrimas, invitándola a que se sentara con ella. "Me hubiera gustado que la conocieras más, que platicaras más con ella, que te interesaras más por nuestra relación," Suspiró pensando en todas las virtudes que tenía Juliana y que su papá jamás se había tomado la molestia por conocer, "Porque sé que si le hubieras dado la oportunidad, ella se habría ganado tu corazón." Levantó su brazo para llevar el dorso de la mano de Juliana a sus labios y besarla. "Ella es todo, papá." Juliana, que ahora estaba llorando mucho más, le dedicó una sonrisa. 

Valentina suspiró, se sentía mucho más liviana después de haber sacado todo lo que sentía y había guardado por años. "A pesar de todo, sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? Nunca dejé de hacerlo."

Juliana se había enamorado de la nobleza de Valentina, de su corazón tan abierto, tan capaz de entregarse, tan capaz de perdonar muchas cosas y entender hasta lo incomprensible. Se acercó más a ella y le dio un beso en la sien al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su largo cabello dorado.

Valentina se levantó y ayudó a su novia a ponerse de pie, "Gracias por venir conmigo."

"Siempre, Val." Prometió. "¿Me das un minuto?"

Valentina la miró curiosa. "¿Quieres que me vaya?" Le preguntó.

Negó con la cabeza. "Quédate conmigo." 

Volteó para quedar frente a la tumba. "Alguna vez hablamos sobre que ambos queríamos lo mejor para Val," Cerró los ojos y tomó aire. "Le prometí que que haría todo porque fuera feliz a mi lado y que trataría de darle todo lo que necesitara, estoy cumpliendo con mi parte." Recordaba amargamente esa conversación que habían tenido hace tantos años, cuando él la había hecho sentir que nunca sería suficiente para Valentina. "No soy un experimento, señor. Y amo a su hija como jamás imaginé poder llegar a amar a alguien." Se encontró con los ojos azules de Valentina que la miraban con una expresión conmovida. "A pesar de todo y de todos, Valentina y yo somos esa clase de amor que todos desean tener." Lo dijo mirándola fijamente y apretando su mano. "Espero que donde sea que esté, se sienta orgulloso del ser humano tan extraordinario que tuvo por hija." 

Valentina le sonrió y la tomó en sus brazos, la vida le había quitado bastante pero también le había dado mucho. Sin embargo, de todo lo que tenía, nada se comparaba y nada era tan valioso como el amor de Juliana.

Permanecieron abrazadas por unos segundos antes de separarse y volver a tomarse de la mano. "¿Vamos a casa?" Preguntó Valentina.

Juliana miró sus ojos rojos y supo al instante lo que necesitaba para sentirse mejor. "¿Te preparo un baño rico, con velas, música y te abrazo muy, muy fuerte?"

Valentina mordió su labio recordando esas palabras exactas y asintió con una sonrisa. "¿Y ponemos burbujas y te metes conmigo hasta que nos hagamos pasitas?" Le propuso agradecida. 

* * *

Horas más tarde, el baño del departamento de Juliana olía a vainilla y coco por las velas que alumbraban tenuemente la habitación, la tina estaba llena de burbujas que cubrían sus cuerpos desnudos, una suave melodía sonaba desde la bocina y Valentina estaba recostada con su espalda pegada al pecho de su novia mientras que Juliana jugaba tiernamente con los largos y pálidos dedos de la rubia que estaban hechos pasitas por el agua.

"No te voy a soltar nunca, mi amor." Susurró Juliana al oído de Valentina apretándola más fuerte a su cuerpo.

Valentina dejó correr una lágrima sintiéndose segura, protegida y más amada que nunca en su vida y decidió que también necesitaba hacerle y hacerse a sí misma una promesa. 

Volteó su rostro para esconderlo en el delicado cuello de la pelinegra, cerró los ojos inhalando el dulce aroma de su novia y posó sus labios sobre su piel dándole un tierno beso antes de dirigirlos a su oreja. "No me voy a ir nunca, Juliana."

Para ambas, esas palabras significaban mucho más que cualquier otra promesa. 

Y Juliana sabía que sería así, porque tal y como le había dicho a León, ellas tenían el tipo de amor por el que la gente espera por siempre, el tipo de amor del que se habla en las películas, por el que se escriben las más románticas novelas y el que pocos son tan afortunados de encontrar. 

"Somos eternas." Dijo sonriente. 

 


End file.
